Vänskapens Band 2
by Mr. Balthazar
Summary: Fredrik och Lukas återvänder till Hogwarts för ytterliggare ett utbytesår. Det här året utsätts de för helt andra faror än under deras första. Utspelar sig under sjunde året för HP, ingen påverkan av händelser i HBP eller DH.
1. Tillbaka till Hogwarts

**Del 1 – Åter till Hogwarts**

"Ravenclaw" ropade den gamla slitna hatten ut över salen.

Den unga mörkblonde pojken reste sig och sprang bort och satte sig vid Ravenclaws bord samtidigt som nästa unga pojke ropades upp och steg fram, slog sig ner på stolen och satte på sig hatten.

Fredrik såg sig omkring i den väl upplysta salen. Det kändes underligt att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts igen efter sommaren. Det var lika speciellt att vara här nu som det hade varit förra året när han först kom hit. Han mindes hur nervös han hade varit för ett år sedan när han själv hade stått längst fram i salen för att sorteras inför sitt utbytesår, som han och hans bäste vän Lukas hade fått åka på. Lukas hade hamnat i Slytherin medan han själv hade hamnat i Gryffindor. Det hade blivit ett intressant, roligt och omtumlande år. Förutom att han hade lärt sig mycket så hade han blivit vän med flera av de andra i Gryffindor bl.a. självaste Harry Potter. Han hade snart funnit att Harry inte var någon bortskämd barnunge som han hade hört vissa elaka rykten säga. Han var faktiskt bara en helt vanlig pojke som var smart och trevlig. Genom att Harry blivit kapten för Gryffindors Quidditchlag hade Fredrik funnit att de hade samma intresse, nämligen Quidditch. Han hade blivit uttagen som jagare i Gryffindors lag och tillsammans hade de vunnit Quidditchpokalen åt Gryffindor. Hela skolan hade blivit förundrad över hur duktig Fredrik var på Quidditch när de såg hur han spelade under första matchen mot Slytherin som då var det mest vinsttippade laget.

Omedvetet drogs hans blick mot Slytherinbordet där en svarthårig flicka precis satte sig efter att ha blivit sorterad. Han såg mot Lukas som satt och pratade med Draco Malfoy och några av de andra jämnåriga i Slytherin. Han tänkte tillbaka på vad som hade hänt mellan dem förra året. Hur han och Lukas hade bråkat och blivit ovänner av vad som verkade vara ren avundsjuka. Hur det hade gått så långt som till att de oprovocerat började anfalla varandra under en duellklubb kunde ingen av dem förstå nu.

Han mindes kvällen när de hade blivit sams igen. Hur de båda insåg att de gått och uppfört sig som småbarn. Samtidigt hade de som av en slump avslöjat den som kidnappat sex förstaårselever och hotat dem till livet. Det var för den händelsen som han och Lukas nu satt i Hogwarts stora sal igen. Professor Dumbledore hade i samråd med deras rektor hemma i Sverige bestämt att de skulle erbjudas att ta examen vid Hogwarts istället och de hade båda tackat ja helt överväldigade. Under hela våren hade de båda varit Hogwarts hjältar och föremål för allas beundran. De kunde knappt gå omkring på slottet utan att de blev omringade av beundrande elever. När de hade kommit hem över sommaren och berättade för sina vänner i Sverige vad som hade hänt på Hogwarts blev alla mycket imponerade över det hjältedåd som de hade gjort.

Nu när de kom tillbaka till Hogwarts var det fortfarande många som pratade om vad de hade gjort. De hade fått många uppskattande och beundrande blickar när de gick in i stora salen för att se på sorteringen av de nya eleverna. Fredrik hade märkt att en flicka som han visste nu var sjundeårselev, fast i Ravenclaw, hade sett mycket länge och speciellt på honom.

Hans tankar avbröts när han märkte att en uppmärksam tystnad spred sig över salen. Han såg mot honnörsbordet och såg att sorteringen var klar och att Dumbledore nu rest sig upp.

"Jag välkomnar alla nya elever till Hogwarts och alla gamla elever hälsar jag välkomna tillbaka. Som vanligt vill jag informera er om att skogen på området är förbjudet område och Mr Filch har precis som vanligt en lista över de regler som gäller uppsatt på sin dörr. För att gå vidare med lite mer nyttig information så vill jag först att vi också välkomnar Fredrik Ferner och Lukas Lucidor, som även det här året kommer att göra oss sällskap från Sverige."

Stora uppskattande applåder spred sig i salen och Fredrik kände att det var många blickar som riktades mot honom. Dumbledore väntade tills det blivit tyst innan han fortsatte.

"För det andra så kommer vi det här året att fortsätta med den självförsvarsduellklubb som startades förra året och den kommer att äga rum på lördagar och söndagar beroende av vilket år ni går" också detta följdes av uppskattande applåder och ett upphetsat mummel från eleverna så att Dumbledore fick harkla sig för att det skulle bli tyst.

"Och för det tredje så kommer det att ske vissa förändringar här på skolan på grund av läget i jakten på Voldemort men det kommer ni att få mer information om senare. Jag har blivit lovad av ministeriet att vår verksamhet inte ska påverkas." sade han nu med allvarligare röst och ett visst nervöst mummel började höras i salen istället.

"Men för att gå från en sak till en annan, ta för er!" sade han raskt och satte sig ner.

Plötsligt var borden fyllda med allehanda godsaker som alla elever började hugga in på. Fredrik mindes hur förvånad han hade blivit när han såg det förra året. Nu satt han och såg hur förvånade och imponerade de nya förstaårseleverna blev. Han själv började ta för sig av kycklingklubborna och den upphettade potatisen med kryddat smör.

"Så hur har din sommar varit Fredrik?" frågade Neville som satt mitt emot honom.

"Jo, den har varit bra. Alla hemma blev så överraskade för att vi fick komma tillbaka ett år till så jag hade fullt upp att vara med alla mina gamla vänner under sommaren. De ville knappt släppa mig för att jag skulle få sova." svarade Fredrik.

"Du är populär i Sverige med alltså?" frågade Harry som satt till höger om honom.

"Jo bland mina vänner i alla fall eftersom det är dem som vet vad vi gjort."

"Blev de imponerade av vad du och Lukas gjorde här förra året?" frågade Harry vidare.

"Jo, de blev nog det men de kunde inte förstå varför vi bråkade som vi gjorde i början."

"Nej, det gjorde ju inte ni heller, eller hur!" sade Neville.

"Nej, det är ju sant. Vad gjorde du under sommaren då Neville?" frågade Fredrik eftersom han inte ville prata om hans och Lukas bråk året innan.

Neville svalde ner en bit paj innan han svarade.

"Jo jag gjorde transfereringsprovet och jag klarade det på första försöket utan problem. Mormor blev mer överraskad och glad än hon någonsin varit, sa hon." sade han och sken verkligen av glädje med hela ansiktet.

"Grattis, så du får använda dig av spöktransferens nu!" sade Fredrik glatt och log mot Neville.

"Ja, och nu förstår jag vad du menade förra året när du sa att det var kul och spännande."

Fredrik ryckte lite på axlarna. Han hade börjat tycka att spöktransferens mest var en vardaglig sak och inget att hetsa upp sig över men han sade inget eftersom han inte ville förstöra Nevilles glädje.

"Har ni klarat det då?" frågade han Harry och Ron som satt till höger om Neville och honom själv.

Ron fick en aning förläget ansikte medan Harry glatt svarade.

"Jo då, det gick bra för mig men vi har ju ingen användning av det nu."

"Nej det är ju sant men det måste kännas skönt att ni klarade det." sade Fredrik.

"Tala för dig själv!" sade Ron surt och vände sig om mot Hermione istället.

Fredrik såg förvånat på honom och skulle precis fråga honom vad han blev sur för men kände Harrys armbåge i sidan.

"Han klarade det inte och han har inte fått någon ny tid för det än. Du behöver inte ta illa upp, han har varit så där sedan han missade testet." viskade Harry. Fredrik nickade förstående och lät ämnet falla och högg in på en portion potatisgratäng istället.

"Har du spelat någon Quidditch under sommaren?" Frågade Harry efter en stund.

Fredrik vände sig mot honom.

"Javisst, jag fick spela med A-laget. De tyckte det var synd att jag skulle vara borta från spel med dem i ett år till. Jag fick mycket trevliga kommentarer av de ordinarie spelarna." sade han.

"Jag kan förstå det, men vi är glada att du är här." sade Harry. " Och jag måste ju försäkra mig om att du inte har tappat under sommaren nu när vi snart kör igång igen."

"Det är ingen fara med det." sade Fredrik och började berätta om de matcher han spelat med LQC under sommaren.

Harry lyssnade intresserat under tiden som de fortsatte att äta av all mat som fanns. Han var mycket intresserad av hur de hade spelat och Fredrik tyckte det såg ut som att han fick lite idéer till träningen. När efterrätten dök upp på bordet var Fredrik framme vid en match han hade spelat precis innan sommaren var slut.

"Vi spelade mot Landvetter, ett av de bättre lagen. Landslagets vaktare spelar för dem. Jag fick spela eftersom en av de ordinarie var sjuk. Det var jämnt eftersom deras vaktare räddade mycket. Så fick jag tag i klonken i mitten av banan och susade iväg mot målringarna tillsammans med Erik, en av de andra jagarna. Jag höjde handen för att skjuta men passade Erik istället och vaktaren slängde sig åt hans håll. Direkt passade Erik mig och jag kunde göra mål. Det var en härlig känsla att få göra mål mot landslagsvaktaren." sade Fredrik nästan exalterat.

"Jag kan förstå det, hur gick det i matchen då?" sade Harry.

"Jo vi vann. Vaktaren kom fram och berömde mig för mitt spel efteråt, då kände jag verkligen att det är quidditch jag ska hålla på med." sade Fredrik glatt.

När även efterrätten var slut började eleverna så småningom röra sig mot sina sällskapsrum. Förstaårseleverna leddes som vanligt av de nya prefekterna innan de andra gick upp. Fredrik höjde handen som hälsning till Lukas innan de försvann till sina respektive sällskapsrum och han fick svar från både Lukas och Draco innan dem försvann ner till sitt sällskapsrum. När Fredrik kom in i sovsalen tillsammans med de andra såg han ett bord med godsaker och honungsöl.

"Men vad är det här, är det något som har kommit fel?" frågade han lite förvånat.

"Nej, allt är som det ska." svarade Harry.

Fredrik såg undrande på honom.

"Jag har beställt det så vi kan ha lite roligt själva efter festen i stora solen." sade han och slog sig ner på sängkanten. "Honungsöl någon?"

De andra slog sig ner vid Harry och tog varsin honungsöl dem med.

"För ett framgångsrikt år!" sade Fredrik och höjde sin flaska.

"För Gryffindor!" sade Ron och höjde sin, hans sura min från middagen var borta.

"För att vi ska vinna Quidditchcupen!" fortsatte Harry.

Alla sex höjde sina flaskor och skålade. De närmaste timmarna hade de riktigt trevligt tillsammans och satt och pratade om vad de trodde skulle hända under året. Dean och Seamus var mycket intresserade av att höra vad Fredrik hade gjort under sommaren. Dom hade själva spenderat större delen av sommaren på Irland där de bl.a. hade sett Irland möta både England och USA i Quidditch.

"Men du håller väl på Sverige?" sade Seamus.

"Jo, och det blir nog det om det skulle vara match mellan Irland och Sverige med." svarade Fredrik.

"Jo, det är ganska självklart men det gick ju inget bra för dem i VM för tre år sedan." sade Dean med ett leende.

"Nej det har du ju rätt i." svarade Fredrik och skrattade. "Men de har tränat mer och skaffat bättre spelare så man vet ju aldrig hur det skulle gå nu."

"Vi får hoppas att de möts någon gång så att vi får se." sa Seamus med ett finurligt leende.

När de tillsist lade sig var klockan redan över midnatt. Rummet fylldes av månljuset som flödade in genom fönstren. Fredrik låg i sin säng och njöt. Det kändes så underbart att vara tillbaka bland alla trevliga människor på Hogwarts. Han låg och hörde hur de andra sakta somnade in medan han tänkte på vad han skulle behöva prestera under det här året. Han hade hört att det sjunde och sista året på Hogwarts var värre än något annat och något annat skulle vara underligt. På två år lärde man sig mer än vad man i Sverige lärde sig på tre och det sjunde året skulle man examineras på de två åren. Det var faktiskt en anledning till att han var mycket tacksam till att han fick komma hit ett år till. Han skulle ju nämligen ha ett ledigt år innan hans kamrater i Sverige var klara med sin utbildning. Han förstod inte riktigt varför men det gjorde honom glad på något sätt. Han lät en lycklig suck passera ut genom hans mun innan han vände sig om på sidan och somnade.

Att det var så som han hade hört visades direkt nästa dag när lektionerna började. Professor McGonagall började sin lektion med ett förhör om vad de hade lärt sig året innan för att avsluta den med att ge dem en läxa som var som ett helt prov.

"Om ni undrar varför ni får så mycket nu så är det bara för att ni ska hinna vänja er innan ni ska göra ert FUTT examensprov i slutet av läsåret." sade hon förklarande.

Ingen av dem blev särskilt mycket gladare av det hela, inte ens Fredrik som hade fått tjugo poäng, precis som Hermione, för att han klarade av repeteringen utan problem och med en lite extra glimt i ögat därtill.

När de senare kom ner till trolldryckskonsten gjorde professor Snape en sak klar. Att de skulle få arbeta hårt, vilket inte förvånade dem efter McGonagall´s lektion. Snape började lektionen med att dela ut ett papper med beskrivningar av tio olika elixir. Visserligen var det vad trolldryckerna var bra för som var det enda som stod.

"Ni är nu inne på ert sista år här på skolan och jag skulle bli mycket besviken om någon av er som är här skulle misslyckas med sin FUTT examen. Ni är eliten här på skolan..." Snape pausade sig lite och hans blick drogs mot Harry.

"Nåja, nästan alla." fortsatte han med en hård och kall blick på just Harry innan han fortsatte.

"Av de elixir ni har på era papper ska ni välja ut ett som ni vill tillverka. Ni ska också motivera varför ni behöver kunna blanda till ett sådant elixir. Ni ska därefter ta reda på vilka ingredienser som behövs och sedan lära er hur man gör för att slutligen göra en fullvärdig sats av det hela och lämna in. Det här har ni som stående läxa och innan Halloween ska ni ha ert elixir färdigt." sade han innan han satte sig ner vid sin kateder.

Med helt annan ton vände han sig mot Fredrik.

"Det är mycket trevligt att jag får återse dig här, Ferner. Jag tror inte att jag kommer att bli besviken över ditt resultat på proven, vilket jag befarar kommer vara fallet med vissa andra." det sista sade han med en ny blick mot Harry innan han såg mot Fredrik igen.

"Dina resultat från förra året visar att du har talang, precis som du hade innan du kom hit. Jag hoppas inte att ditt andra ämne där du hade samma bra resultat kommer att hindra dina kunskaper och framsteg här." sade Snape.

"Nej då, professor Snape. Jag ska se till att klara av båda ämnena lika bra." svarade Fredrik.

"Bra, för att återgå till era specialarbeten så förmodar jag att ni kommer att lägga ner mycket tid på dem om ni vill klara av dem. De kommer att ingå i er examen. Och eftersom de flesta av er har klarat spöktransferensprovet så behöver ni ju inte slösa bort värdefull tid att öva er på en sådan simpel sak." sade Snape innan han började sin föreläsning om vilka nackdelar som kan uppstå vid användning av gälgräs i kombination med andra ämnen.

Fredrik såg mot Ron när Snape nämnde transfereringsprovet och hans ansikte var knallrött. När lektionen var över var Ron först ut ur salen och de fann honom redan i full färd med att kasta i sig sin mat när de kom in stora salen.

"Mår du bra Ron?" frågade Harry.

"Ja, jag mår bra." svarade Ron med en bit spagetti hängande ut ur munnen.

"Men du slänger ju i dig maten!"

Ron svalde ner en stor tugga innan svarade.

"Ni hörde Snape. Vi kommer att behöva all tid vi kan få för vårt specialarbete och därför vill jag försöka få klart mitt transfereringsprov så snart som möjligt."

Fredrik och de andra såg på honom med förvånade ansikten.

"Men du behöver ju inte stressa så, jag hjälper dig gärna om du vill." sade Fredrik vänligt.

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp." sade Ron högt och bestämt "Jag klarar av det själv!" fortsatte han innan han med raska steg lämnade stora salen.

"Vad är det med honom egentligen?" frågade Fredrik med en blicken på dörren där Ron nyss försvunnit ut.

"Hur skulle du reagera om du var den enda i en klass som inte klarat transfereringsprovet och en lärare nämner att det är bra att man inte behöver använda tid för att öva inför det?" sade Hermione som satt bredvid honom.

"Ja men det var ju därför jag ville hjälpa honom." svarade Fredrik.

"Dessutom är ju hans pappa trolldomsminister." sade Hermione medan hon tog för sig av pastan som stod på bordet.

Som en pollett som faller ner förstod Fredrik plötsligt Rons underliga beteende sedan de kom till Hogwarts dagen innan. Han hade glömt bort vad Ron var. Ron var ministerns son och kunde då inte visa sig svag genom att behöva hjälp, han ville visa sig stark och att han klarade sig själv. En snabb blick mot Hermione som nickade lite lätt bekräftade hans tankar, på något sätt förstod de bara av varandras blickar vad de båda tänkte på. Det kändes inget bra att Ron hade reagerat som han gjort. Fredrik såg en del otäcka likheter med året innan och det han själv och Lukas hade gått igenom.


	2. Ett svårt beslut

**Del 2 – Ett svårt beslut.**

Fredrik kände sig trött när han satt och åt frukost. Han hade gått och lagt sig sent eftersom han hade suttit uppe och studerat spöktransferens med Ron till långt efter midnatt. När han hade frågat Ron igen om han ville ha hjälp hade Ron återigen först snäst att han minsann inte behövde någon hjälp. Nästa dag hade han dock sökt upp Fredrik där han hade försäkrat sig om att de var ensamma och tackat ja och bett kraftigt om ursäkt för sitt beteende. Det visade sig att Fredrik hade gissat rätt. Ron hade inte velat prata om att han ville ha hjälp eftersom han inte ville visa sig svag. Han var ju faktiskt ministerns son och då kunde han ju inte vara svag men om Fredrik lovade att inte prata om det så ville han gärna ha hjälp. Det kändes bra att han hade uppfattat det hela rätt och ännu bättre att Ron tog sitt förnuft tillfånga och tog emot hjälpen. Det kändes som att det hade kunnat utvecklas till samma sak som hade hänt mellan honom och Lukas året innan. Då de hade försökt visa sig starka och att de klarade sig utan varandras vänskap vilket bara hade lett till att de bråkat som de gjort. Fredrik kunde inte släppa känslan att det som hade hänt med Ron liknade året innan.

Numera satt Fredrik och Ron uppe på kvällarna och repeterade och övade i vidbehovsrummet där det av någon underlig anledning gick att transferera sig just när de övade men bara inom rummet. De hade bara hållit på i en vecka men Ron verkade redan tycka att han gjorde framsteg. Fredrik tog sig en slurk kaffe för att vakna till när han hörde någon ropa.

"Hej Fredrik!"

Han vände sig åt vänster där ljudet kommit från.

"Hej Mark." sade han till Mark Evans som stod bredvid honom.

"Vet du, det är uttagning för Quidditchlaget imorgon. Jag ska göra ett försök." sade Mark glatt.

"Jaha, då får vi hoppas att du gör bra ifrån dig om du vill komma med för det måste vara en riktigt bra jagare som tar över efter Katie Bell." sade Fredrik.

"Jo, det håller jag med om men ingen kan vara så bra som du är. Du är bäst!" sade Mark med glad röst.

"Jasså, tycker du det. Det finns nog andra som är bättre." sade Fredrik lite undvikande.

"Det tror inte jag, kanske lika bra men inte bättre. Tänk dig om jag kommer med så kommer vi att få spela tillsammans och Harry skulle jag få spela med också, det vore kul tycker jag eftersom vi..." Mark tystnade direkt och spärrade upp ögonen en kort stund, precis som att han kommit på att han varit nära att säga något han inte skulle.

"Att få spela Quidditch med så stora och bra spelare alltså." sade han istället och sänkte ner huvudet en aning och rodnade faktiskt lite lätt.

"Tja, det är kul att du tycker att jag är bra, vi får hålla tummarna att det går bra för dig med." sade Fredrik med ett leende eftersom han förstod vad Mark varit nära att säga.

Mark började röra sig bort mot sina klasskamrater men ropade.

"Vi ses imorgon, Fredrik."

Fredrik såg efter honom. Ända sedan han och Lukas hade räddat Mark och de andra eleverna hade Mark haft Fredrik som sin stora idol vid sidan av Harry. Mark försökte hela tiden vara i närheten av Fredrik på lediga stunder och se vad han gjorde och nu när de var tvungna att studera så hårt så blev det påfrestande att ha en tolvåring springande kring benen. Om Mark skulle bli uttagen i laget skulle han ha ännu en anledning att springa omkring runt Fredrik. Men samtidigt kändes det skönt att vara omtyckt och det var ju en bra träning inför en eventuell proffskarriär inom quidditch. Han hade märkt av det redan under sommaren. I början var alla skeptiska till honom och att han skulle få spela i A-laget men efter bara någon match hade uppfattningen ändrats. Mot slutet hade han faktiskt några beundrare bland publiken. Med den tanken fortsatte han med sin frukost. När han efter att ha avslutat frukosten gick ut från stora salen för att gå upp till talmagi lektionen kom Lukas fram mot honom.

"Hej, vill du hitta på något imorgon kväll efter lektionerna?" frågade Lukas.

"Jag kan tyvärr inte. Vi har uttagning till Quidditchlaget då." sade Fredrik.

"Jaha vad tråkigt." sade Lukas med lite besviken min.

"Men du kan ju alltid komma och titta." sade Fredrik inbjudande.

Lukas hajade till och sade.

"Nej, jag tror jag avstår det. Det kan lätt bli missförstånd om du förstår vad jag menar."

Fredrik såg noga på Lukas innan han svarade.

"Nja, efter vad som hände förra året tror jag faktiskt att du skulle vara välkommen att se på våra träningar. Men du kanske har rätt tyvärr, även om jag och flera med mig vet att du inte skulle spionera på oss. Men vi kanske kan hitta på något på lördag" sade han

"Ja det skulle vi kunna göra. Vi kan välhöras om det imorgon?" föreslog Lukas.

"Ja, det gör vi. Nu måste jag iväg till min lektion." sade Fredrik

"Jo jag med. Vi ses!" sade Lukas och började gå uppför trappan mot den lektion han skulle till.

På fredagsmorgonen var det en tryckt stämning i stora salen. Alla gick lugnt och försiktigt och de samtal som fördes var lågmälda. Direkt när Fredrik och de andra kom in i stora salen kände han att det var något som var fel. Vid ingången till stora salen stod det två trollkarlar klädda i vad Fredrik tyckte såg ut som officiella uniformer. Bakom honnörsbordet stod ytterliggare två uniformprydda trollkarlar med barska miner. Fredrik och Harry slog sig ner bredvid Neville som satt och såg vit ut i ansiktet.

"Vad är det frågan om Neville?" frågade Fredrik.

Neville bara skakade på huvudet och kunde i början inte få fram några ord, hans läppar darrade lätt.

"Något hemskt har hänt, Dumbledore ska berätta om det senare" lyckades han till slut få fram.

Fredrik såg undrande på Harry som förvånat ryckte på axlarna, han visste tydligen ingenting. De började ta för sig av frukosten när Dumbledore plötsligt reste sig upp.

"Kära vänner, jag tror inte att det undgått någon att vi idag har besök av vakter utsända av ministeriet" sade han och pekade mot de fyra vakter som syntes.

"Det kommer nu alltid att finnas vakter på slottet och runt området en tid framöver för att garantera er säkerhet" fortsatte han med bestämd röst för att ingen skulle komma med invändningar mot att det nu var fullt med vakter på skolan.

Fredrik såg sig omkring i salen och alla satt med uppmärksamma miner förutom en liten grupp Hufflepuffelever som såg nästan bestörta ut. Mitt i gruppen var det platser tomma. Han såg mot honnörsbordet igen och såg samtidigt att det runt Hufflepuffs fana uppe i taket hängde ett svart band.

"Inatt har ett vansinnesdåd utförts av Voldemort där några av skolans elevers föräldrar har blivit dödade." En förvånad och nästan skrämd suck gick genom salen och flera upprörda röster hördes så att Dumbledore fick ryta till med hög röst för att alla skulle bli tysta igen.

"Jag vill och hoppas att dem som drabbats får det stöd de behöver av sina vänner och er andra. I denna mörka stund måste vi hålla ihop, därför ber jag er att lägga små onödiga käbbel mellan elevhemmen åt sidan." han tog en paus och såg med en allvarlig och nästan arg blick ut över salen, speciellt mot Gryffindors och Slytherins bord innan han fortsatte.

"De elever som drabbats av nattens illdåd befinner sig just nu hos professor McGonagall och madam Pomfrey och kommer inte att medverka i undervisningen under dagen. Därför kommer också professor McGonagall´s lektioner idag att vara inställda. Förutom det kommer undervisningen att pågå som vanligt. Inget ska få hindra oss i vårt mål att ni ska få en bra utbildning, inte ens Voldemort och hans lakejer. Ni ska veta att ni är säkra här på Hogwarts." sade Dumbledore innan han satte sig ner.

Fredrik kände sig nästan illamående, nu var det inte lika roligt att vara på Hogwarts igen. Han vände blicken mot Slytherins bord och såg Lukas. Han verkade känna samma sak av hans blick och min att döma.

Inga elever var särskilt koncentrerade under dagen. Trots att det var två hus längst ner i södra England som hade blivit attackerade av Voldemorts dödsätare så kändes det som att jakten på Voldemort plötsligt kommit närmare. Fredrik hade ingen lektion under eftermiddagen så han satt i sällskapsrummet tillsammans med Hermione medan Ron och Harry hade Skötsel och vård av magiska djur. De satt och pratade om vad som hänt. Fredrik kände sig orolig över det hela, vilket Hermione också gjorde men hon förstod Fredriks oro mer. Under hela eftermiddagen satt de bara och pratade.

"Inte ska du sluta och åka hem till Sverige för en sådan sak som den uslingen gjort." sade Hermione då Fredrik nämnt att han nu funderade på att strunta i allt och åka hem till Sverige igen.

"Men det känns inte tryggt att vara här." sade han nästan uppgivet.

"Här på Hogwarts är det tryggt, Dumbledore kommer inte tillåta att något stör eller händer oss här. Du hörde väl vad han sa?" sade Hermione

Fredrik nickade och lät en tung suck passera ut genom läpparna. Hermione lade en arm på hans axel.

"Du får inte åka hem bara för det här. Du kommer att ångra dig när du kommer hem, tillsammans är vi starka och kan möta denna meningslösa ondska men ensamma går vi under. Och dessutom skulle vi sakna dig." sade hon och såg in i hans ögon.

Kanske såg han fel men han tyckte att hennes ögon började tåras samtidigt som de såg så underligt ärliga och vackra ut. Han insåg att det mycket riktigt var så som Hermione sa, han skulle ångra sig så fort han kom hem.

"Nej, du har rätt. Det var ju bara en galnings illdåd, jag ska inte låta honom förstöra den här chansen för mig." sade Fredrik bestämt.

Hermione såg upp på honom och torkade faktiskt bort en tår från kinden.

"Vad bra, det känns så skönt att vi två pratade nu under eftermiddagen." sade hon med en sista blick på Fredrik innan hon lade ner sitt huvud mot hans axel. Fredrik kunde inget annat göra än att hålla med om att det kändes mycket skönt att bara ha pratat med Hermione hela eftermiddagen.

Eleverna började plötsligt strömma in i sällskapsrummet och de reste sig från soffan de suttit i. Fredrik kände sig stärkt av hans och Hermiones samtal och han oroade sig inte längre för det som hänt. Vardagen var tvungen att gå vidare trots det Voldemort gjort, precis som Dumbledore hade sagt.

Tack vare att han och Hermione hade pratat så mycket hela eftermiddagen kände han sig glad när han gick ner till Quidditcharenan för att vara med vid uttagningen av det nya laget, på morgonen och förmiddagen efter att de hade fått beskedet hade han inte sett fram mot det. Det första han såg när han kom ner var att arenan var omgärdad av ett antal ministerievakter som höll uppsikt utåt. Arenan var i övrigt full av förväntansfulla elever som ville försöka ta en plats som jagare.

Harry tog tag i det precis som året innan och alla som ville försöka ta den lediga jagarplatsen fick utföra olika övningar. Fredrik, Ginny och de andra flög och passade klonken mot de nya och testade dem i olika andra övningar för att Harry skulle kunna se vem som var bäst. Det var många som var hyfsade men ingen stjärna som Katie Bell. Några gallrade t o m Fredrik bort redan efter en eller två övningar. När Mark skulle pröva verkade han nervös men när han var uppe och gick igenom skjut- och passningsövningarna verkade det som att han inte gjort annat. Tyvärr blev han nervös när han kom mot Ron och skulle skjuta mot mål och tappade klonken i varje försök han hade. Det var med besviken min han flög ner och gjorde de andra på marken sällskap. Det var ytterliggare några kvar som inte nådde upp till samma nivå som Mark förutom en som var helt fenomenal genom alla övningar, Dennis Creevey. När alla var klara samlade Harry det tidigare laget för att diskutera resultatet men innan tog han Fredrik åt sidan.

"Du vet att Mark tycker om och ser upp till dig eller hur?" frågade han.

"Ja" svarade Fredrik lite förundrad.

"Jo, han ser upp till mig med. Jag litar på att du inte säger något men vi är kusiner." sade Harry lite besvärat. Fredrik fick en förvånad uppsyn så att det inte skulle märkas att han redan visste det.

"Jag lovar att inte säga något om det" svarade han sedan allvarligt.

"Bra, det är bara det att han har sett fram emot att få spela i laget med mig och dig och det kommer att göra honom så besviken om han inte kommer med men samtidigt så var ju Dennis riktigt bra. Han var riktigt bra förra året med men då tog du den platsen. Hur tycker du att jag ska göra?" frågade Harry.

Fredrik såg en stund på Harry och insåg att han bad om råd av honom för att han i princip var professionell Quidditchspelare. Det kändes lite lustigt att bli tillfrågad om just det.

"Jag tycker att du ska ta den som var bäst, det blir bäst för laget. Man kan inte göra sina vänner och släktingar tjänster och ta in dem i laget bara för att dem är just vänner eller släktingar, det är lagets bästa man måste tänka på." sade Fredrik allvarligt med en röst som han visste att LQC´s coach skulle använda.

"Men Mark var bra tills han skulle skjuta."

"Ja, men han var nervös inför att skjuta klonken mot mål. Dennis var ju inte det. Mark kan kanske ta en plats nästa år när jag är borta och då ha tränat bort sin skotträdsla." sade Fredrik.

Harry nickade bara med en fundersam min under tiden som de gick tillbaka till de andra i laget. Under tio minuter överlade Harry med de andra om vad de tyckte och alla var tillslut överens och de gick tillbaka till de som testat för en plats.

"Vi har nu kommit fram till ett beslut. Ni som inte kommer med i laget ska ha tack för att ni kom hit och försökte men både ni och vi vill ha det bästa laget för att vinna och därför kan vi bara ta ut en." sade Harry och harklade sig.

"Den som har blivit uttagen som jagare är Dennis Creevey."

Dennis fick en så glad min att Fredrik trodde att läpparna skulle nudda öronen. Mark däremot fick en besviken min och verkade sucka tungt.

"Men eftersom vi till viss del var oeniga och det var ytterliggare en som utmärkte sig extra mycket ikväll kommer vi inte att använda oss av alla er som reserver. Ni kommer naturligtvis att bli tillfrågade om det är behov av det men Mark Evans kommer att vara första valet när det gäller att hitta en reserv om någon av jagarna skulle vara skadad eller sjuk." sade Harry med en blinkning åt Fredriks håll. Fredrik hade sina tankar om varför Harry hade valt att göra så.

Marks besvikna ansikte lyste upp en aning.

"Och efter förra årets succé kommer vi att fortsätta med maskotar innan matcherna så de som vill vara med på det kan bara anmäla sig till någon i laget ungefär två veckor innan match." sade Harry avslutande innan de alla började gå tillbaka mot slottet, åtföljda av vakterna från ministeriet.


	3. En grupp återföds

**Del 3 – En grupp återföds**

Veckorna som följde passerade fort. Harry körde igång med Quidditchträningen samtidigt som lärarna höll dem ordentligt sysselsatta under lektionerna. Fredrik tyckte att han hade fullt upp mest hela tiden men under helgerna tog han det lite lugnare. Då hittade han och Lukas på något eller så hittade han, Hermione, Ron och Harry på något. Trots att Harry verkade ha uppgifter som han var tvungen att arbeta med under helgerna och Hermione hade sina åtaganden som försteprefekt så hann de göra mycket utöver studierna tillsammans. Vakterna från ministeriet fortsatte att bevaka området runt slottet och varje Quidditchträning så var arenan omgärdad av vakter. Alla som skulle till slottet kontrollerades noga innan de fick passera genom grindarna. Undervisningen pågick annars precis som vanligt och eleverna märkte inget av vakterna, vilket Fredrik fann skönt. De första dagarna när de hade funnits inne i slottet hade han känt sig iakttagen.

Nu var det andra veckan i oktober och Fredrik satt i sällskapsrummet på söndagsförmiddagen och arbetade med sin motivering till specialarbetet i trolldryckskonst. Han tänkte tillbaka på lördagen då de hade haft duellklubb och han hade duellerat mot Draco Malfoy i en tät match. Efter en kraftfull kamp mellan dem hade Fredrik tillslut vunnit. Han log när han tänkte på det, och vände åter huvudet mot sitt pergament som han skulle lämna in nästa dag. Han hörde hur någon kom ner för trappan från sovsalarna och vände blicken för att se vem det var. Det var Harry och Ron, de kom bort mot honom.

"God morgon" sade han när de slog sig ner i soffan mitt emot.

"Morron" svarade de trött.

"Det finns nog brunch kvar nere i stora salen om ni vill ha" sade han med ett leende.

"Nja, jag är inte så hungrig." svarade Harry.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Ron och såg menande på böckerna och pergamentet Fredrik hade framför sig.

"Jag håller på och skriver klart min motivering till specialarbetet i trolldryckskonst, Professor Snape vill ha in det imorgon senast." svarade han.

"Jaha, du har inte lämnat in den än?" frågade Ron, "Jag bestämde mig första veckan och lämnade in."

"Ja, men jag tog mig tiden för att vara säker på att jag valde ett bra elixir som jag skulle kunna arbeta med. Du har ett brev där förresten Ron." sade Fredrik utan att lyfta blicken från pergamentet.

Ron såg sig omkring och fick syn på ett brev som låg på bordet och tog det och började läsa. Under tiden skrev Fredrik färdigt den sista meningen och lutade sig tillbaka. Han hade väntat med sin motivering av en anledning. Han hade kollat upp vilka elixir det faktiskt handlade om för att inte göra något misstag. Han hade upptäckt att ett av dem var en förbjuden drog som skulle innebära fängelse i minst en månad i Azkaban om man tillverkade den. Han hade visserligen varit intresserad av den till en början eftersom den skulle hjälpa honom att bygga upp de muskler som man använder när man spelar quidditch och på så sätt bli en bättre spelare. Men eftersom han genom LQC hade fått information om vilka otillåtna medel som finns så anade han att det var exakt det som det var frågan om. Det var därför han kollade upp det. Han hoppades innerligt att det inte var någon som hade valt det elixiret.

"Ja!" utropade Ron plötsligt och såg upp från sitt brev.

Fredrik ryckte till och såg mot honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Jag har fått en ny tid för mitt spöktransferensprov, på lördag om två veckor." sade han glatt.

"Grattis, då kan du börja förbereda dig för det." sade både Harry och Fredrik.

Fredrik sade inget om att han hjälpt honom, det fick Ron berätta själv om han ville det men Ron gav honom bara ett stort leende nu och han blinkade tillbaka. Harry reste på sig och började gå mot porträtthålet.

"Vi ses till middagen, jag måste iväg på möte med Dumbledore." sade han och Fredrik och Ron nickade till svar.

Fredrik började fundera över varför Harry hade så mycket möten med olika professorer och Dumbledore, han var ju inte försteprefekt.

"Har du tid att göra lite repetering på spöktransferens den kommande helgen?" frågade Ron.

Fredrik ryckte till innan han svarade.

"Javisst, det ordnar vi så att du klarar det. Synd att du missar Hogsmeadeutflykten som är då." sade han med ett leende.

"Äsch, det här är viktigare och har jag tur så kanske jag hinner tillbaka till kvällen så att jag kan möta er i Hogsmeade en stund." svarade Ron.

"Ja, det får vi hoppas." sade Fredrik glatt men fortsatte.

"Vet du varför Harry har så mycket möten med professorerna?" frågade han.

"Faktiskt inte, han har ju visserligen extra stöd i trolldryckskonst med professor Snape men annars vet jag inte." sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Har han extralektioner i trolldryckskonst? Varför frågar han inte oss om hjälp, så som du gjorde?" sade Fredrik lite undrande, han fann det mycket konstigt att Harry behövde extralektioner i trolldryckskonst han visade inte det under lektionerna.

Ron ryckte till för vad Fredrik sade men lugnade sig när han upptäckte att de var själva i sällskapsrummet. Han vände blicken intresserat mot Fredriks motivering.

"Vad har du valt för elixir?" frågade han.

"Ett antiförtrollningselixir, man blir immun mot många vanliga förhäxningar av den under en begränsad tid. Samtidigt så ska man inte dricka den ofta, då förlorar den sin effekt." svarade Fredrik. "Vilken valde du?"

"Jag valde en som var bra för kroppen." svarade Ron. "Jag tyckte den verkade bra att kunna om man skulle bli sjuk eller behöver den till något annat."

Fredrik hajade till lite när han tyckte att Ron sade det sista lite undvikande. Kunde han ha valt det förbjudna elixiret. Han försökte se något tecken i Rons ansikte men såg inget. Precis när han skulle fråga kom Hermione in genom porträtthålet så han struntade i det eftersom Ron sprang upp och mötte henne. Fredrik såg när de omfamnade varandra, hur deras leenden blev bredare. Han tänkte att de var lyckliga som hade varandra. Samtidigt såg han hur Hermiones hår svajade till när hon skakade till på huvudet av en fnissattack när Ron började kyssa henne. Det lät så vackert när hon fnittrade och var tillsammans med Ron. Han packade ihop sina böcker och gick upp med dem till sovsalen. När han återvände till sällskapsrummet hade Ron och Hermione satt sig i en soffa. Han slog sig ner i samma fåtölj han satt i innan.

"Vad ska vi hitta på idag?" frågade Hermione med ett stort leende.

"Vem vet?" svarade Ron mystiskt och log han med vilket resulterade i att Hermione började skratta nästan fjortisaktigt igen.

"Jag menade inte så Ron." sade hon nästan bannande. "Vi måste hitta på något att göra, jag är klar med mina uppdrag och jag kan inte ha det långtråkigt."

Ron såg nästan besviken ut vilket Hermione också märkte och skrattade återigen, Fredrik såg hennes varma leende och undrade varför han fann det intressant. Han tänkte att det var för att han tyckte det var så trevligt att Ron och Hermione hade varandra. Seamus och Dean kom plötsligt in i sällskapsrummet.

"Hej, vill ni gå ner och spela lite quidditch, utan kvicken alltså?" frågade Dean.

"Javisst!" svarade Fredrik och började resa sig.

Ron såg lite frågande men samtidigt urskuldande på Hermione som log ännu mer.

"Det är lugnt Ronald, du får följa med pojkarna ut och spela." sade hon.

Ron såg lite förlägen ut medan han reste sig för att följa med för att spela.

"Säg mig, vill ni vara fler så följer jag gärna med." sade Hermione och reste sig hon med.

Ingen hade något att säga emot och de gick tillsammans ner till Quidditcharenan för att flyga och spela lite Quidditch med en vanlig rund boll som klonk.

Efter en mycket rolig söndag kändes det nästan tråkigt att behöva återvända till skolarbetet på måndagen. Förmiddagen verkade sega sig fram. När Fredrik och de andra kom in i trolldrycksklassrummet och Fredrik gick fram för att lämna in sin motivering till projektarbete fick han ett stort leende av professor Snape. Det hade han inte sett på länge. När alla hade satt sig ner så satt professor Snape tyst ett tag och läste igenom de motiveringar han fått in. Efter flera minuters kompakt tystnad lade han ner pergamenten och såg ut över klassen.

"Eftersom ni har fram till klockan åtta ikväll på er att lämna in er motivering till specialarbetet så kan ni ändra er om det skulle vara någon som känner att de valt fel elixir." sade han med en liten ryckning i munnen.

"Jag vill göra er uppmärksamma på att för att kontrollera om ni har lyckats kommer elixiren att testas på er och ni kommer själva att få ta de konsekvenser av att ha lyckats eller misslyckats med det elixir ni valt. Det innebär alla konsekvenser." sade han med eftertryck. "Så det är ingen som vill ändra sig?" frågade han och såg på alla i salen.

Fredrik fick samma känsla han haft under söndagen om Rons elixir och började genast ana att något var fel.

"Okej, vad bra. Det gläder mig att ingen av er valt att vilja tillverka den drog som jag tog med." sade Snape

Fredrik pustade försiktigt ut under tiden som Snape reste på sig.

"På grund av rådande omständigheter har jag i samråd med rektorn beslutat att flytta fram sista dagen för ert projekt. Sista dag att ha det klart blir första veckan i mars istället." sade Snape med lite missnöjd röst.

"Varför är det framflyttat?" frågade Draco.

"Jag kommer till det om du inte avbryter mig!" sade Snape argt vilket fick hela klassen att rycka till, det hörde inte till vanligheterna att han röt till mot Draco.

"På grund av de omständigheter som råder med ministeriet och det omkring så har rektor Dumbledore beslutat att alla i sjunde och sjätte året som vill ska ingå i en extra ordningsstyrka här på slottet. Detta för att hjälpa prefekterna och försteprefekterna med deras uppgifter samtidigt som ministeriet behöver så mycket av sin personal som möjligt. Det kommer att innebära att alla som är med kommer få mer att göra och därför får ni mer tid till ert projekt. Alla som vill vara med i en sådan grupp ska komma till försvar mot svartkonst klassrummet klockan sex på torsdag kväll, ni får mer information då." sade professor Snape innan han påbörjade det han egentligen skulle ägna lektionen åt.

Fredrik kände sig spänd på vad det var för sorts uppgifter som man skulle få göra i ordningsgruppen och bestämde sig för att han ville gå med. Hermione som satt bredvid honom log som om hon förstod vad han tänkte på.

Tiden fram till torsdagen kändes oändlig och eftermiddagen innan mötet kändes ännu mer oändlig men tillslut kom den i alla fall. Alla från Gryffindors sjundeklassare gick ner tillsammans från sällskapsrummet till mötet. När Fredrik och de andra kom in i salen såg dem att det var alla från det sjunde året och det var ganska många från sjätte året som var där. Rummet var dunkelt upplyst och alla samlades längst fram vid katedern. Efter en kort väntan om Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin och Flitwick ut från Lupins kontor och ställde sig framför den samlade gruppen. Alla tystnade och såg uppmärksamt mot dem.

"Som ni alla har fått information om så vill jag skapa en grupp som ska hjälpa till med ordningen här på slottet, för att underlätta arbetet för prefekterna. Ni kommer att få vissa befogenheter men kommer att få offra viss tid. Om någon utnyttjar sina befogenheter på fel sätt kommer de att tas bort från den personen. Jag vill inte att ni ska tro att ni är som prefekter, för det är ni inte." sade Dumbledore med tryck på inte.

"Om någon känner att den inte vill vara med i gruppen så ber vi dem att lämna rummet." sade Lupin lugnt. Ingen rörde på sig.

"Då får jag be att samtliga prefekter kommer fram hit." sade McGonagall.

Ron, Hermione, Colin och alla de andra prefekterna gick fram och ställde sig tillsammans med lärarna.

"Som sagt så vill jag starta en grupp som ska hjälpa till med ordningen här på skolan. Prefekterna är ledare för denna grupp och det enda ni får eller ska göra är att förhindra bråk och se till att inget olagligt pågår samt att övervaka så inga obehöriga befinner sig inne i slottet i samarbete med prefekterna." sade Dumbledore och alla nickade förstående.

"Ni kan se er själva som en försvarsstyrka om ni vill men ni lyder under alla lärares och prefekters order. Ni kommer att få patrullera slottet i par för att säkerställa säkerheten, ibland nattetid." sade McGonagall.

"Alla som är här kommer och skriver sitt namn på listan här framme och tar ett litet märke märkt O, som står för ordningsman" pep Flitwick fram och gav en fjäderpenna till den som stod närmast.

Fredrik skrev med nöje under på lappen och det verkade alla andra också göra. Han ställde sig tillsammans med Harry och de andra och väntade medan prefekterna och lärarna delade in dem i par. När de var klara meddelade dem vilka som skulle få gå patruller med varandra, Fredrik och Harry fick gå tillsammans.

"Ni kommer att få tider för patruller senare, under tiden ska ni i samarbete med prefekterna upprätthålla ordningen i korridorerna. De andra eleverna kommer att informeras om vad era märken betyder." sade McGonagall.

Ett accepterande och gillande mummel började bryta ut bland eleverna, Dumbledore, harklade sig lätt och alla blev tysta.

"Det enda som behövs nu är något som ni i gruppen skulle kunna kalla er." sade han fundersamt.

"Jag vet, ordningsgruppen skulle kunna vara ett bra namn." sade någon och Dumbledore nickade lite grann.

"Nej, det låter inget speciellt." sade en från Ravenclaw.

"Kom på något bättre själv då!" sade den som kommit med förslaget men det förblev tyst.

"Eftersom de som arbetar för ministeriet mot Voldemort kallas ministeriets armé, skulle inte vi kunna kallas Dumbledores eller Hogwarts armé?" föreslog Fredrik.

Han kände flera blickar mot sig och några skrattade.

"Sade jag något roligt?" frågade han lite förundrat.

"Nej då, det var bara en sak vi kom att tänka på." svarade Lavender som varit en av dem som skrattat.

"Vi säger som så att vi bestämmer det senare, tills vidare så får gruppen heta ordningsgruppen, ett annat namn kan bestämmas sedan. På söndag är era första patruller och försteprefekterna meddelar hur ni ska patrullera." sade McGonagall avslutande innan hon skickade iväg alla till sina elevhem igen.

Fredrik kände det som att det nu var mycket mer intressant att vara här på Hogwarts, hans andra utbytesår hade plötsligt blivit mycket mer spännande. Han kände också att han ville ge tillbaka något för all den utbildning han fick. Den maktlöshet han känt för någon vecka sedan efter attentatet mot två familjer var borta då han visste att han nu var med i en skyddsgrupp.


	4. En efterlängtad dag

Del 4 – En efterlängtad dag.

Det var mörkt i korridoren som Fredrik och Harry passerade genom. Det enda ljus som syntes överhuvudtaget i slottet var den nedgående månens svaga ljus som trängde sig in genom fönstren. Snart skulle solen titta upp vid horisonten och en ny dag skulle komma med en efterlängtad utflykt till Hogsmeade. De senaste veckorna hade passerat som i en dåligt organiserad teater. När de andra eleverna fick reda på den nya ordningsgrupp som Dumbledore startat blev det oroligt eftersom alla som inte var med i gruppen trodde att Voldemort lyckats ta sig in i slottet och allmän oordning följde på det. Dumbledore lyckades tillsist övertyga alla om att det bara var i förebyggande syfte som gruppen startats. Så efter tre dagar kunde medlemmarna i gruppen sköta sina uppgifter några dagar till nästa bakslag. Under en nattlig patrull hade några elever från slytherin stört de andra elevernas sömn och misskött och missbrukat sina uppgifter. Dumbledore hade blivit rasande och hade övervägt att utesluta alla från Slytherin från gruppen. Efter att de två övriga från Slytherin som varit med i gruppen bett om att få vara kvar och flera andra elever menat att det inte var deras fel uteslöt Dumbledore bara de två som missbrukat sina åtaganden. Fredrik var glad att Dumbledore hade ändrat sig, han visste att Lukas inte gjort något fel och var säker på att han inte skulle göra något fel heller. Så efter ytterliggare några dagars oreda kunde medlemmarna i gruppen äntligen påbörja sina uppgifter.

Fredrik hade snart upptäckt att det mycket riktigt var som Dumbledore hade sagt till de elever som hade trott att Voldemort hade kommit in i slottet. Deras arbete var förebyggande. De övervakade slottet under natten för att säkerställa att inga obehöriga befann sig på slottet. De skulle också leta efter säkerhetsbrister i slottet och sedan meddela Dumbledore detta så att de kunde rättas till. Dagtid skulle de också hålla koll så inga obehöriga kom in i slottet och även hjälpa prefekterna med ordningen, de fick inte dra av poäng eller andra bestraffningar. De fick bara bryta bråk eller rapportera dåligt uppförande till prefekterna som sedan fick besluta om eventuella åtgärder. Fredrik var nöjd med de uppgifterna, han ville inte ha för mycket ansvar. Han och Harry svängde runt ett hörn och kom ut vid en stor korridor med fönster åt söder. De såg båda två att solen nu hade börjat titta fram bakom kullarna, gryningen hade äntligen kommit och deras tre timmar långa patrull var snart tillända. De skulle snart kunna gå till stora salen för en varm och härlig frukost för att därefter med sina vänner gå ner till Hogsmeade. De gick genom ytterliggare några korridorer och kontrollerade så att inget onormalt pågick innan de kände doften av varmt och rykande färskt frukostbröd och bestämde sig för att patrullen var slut för den här natten. Fredrik kände sig plötsligt utsvulten när den underbara doften bara blev starkare.

När de kom in i stora salen satt det endast ett fåtal elever och åt frukost. De slog sig ner vid Gryffindors bord och tog för sig av det som fanns. Fredrik trodde för ett ögonblick att han inte ätit någon godare frukost, även att han ätit exakt samma varje morgon när han varit här. Han tänkte att det var märkligt att man blev så hungrig av en nattpatrullering.

"Jösses vad gott det var. Jag var hungrig som en dvärg." sade Fredrik.

"Jo jag med. Måste vara något med att vi varit uppe i flera timmar redan." svarade Harry med ett leende.

Medan de glupskt åt av det nybakade brödet, de utsökta korvarna och allt annat som fanns till hands kom någon och slog sig ner mitt emot dem. Fredrik såg upp och såg att det var Hermione.

"God Morgon, har du sovit gott?" frågade han.

"Jodå, och har ni haft en trevlig natt?" svarade hon.

"Kunde inte ha varit bättre. Vi har inget att rapportera förresten, det var en lugn och stillsam natt. Förutom en råtta som vi höll på att trampa på när vi gick i en korridor på tredje våningen. Vi slängde ut den från slottet så den kunde vara i naturen istället." sade Fredrik på det sätt han hade gjort de tidigare gånger när de avlade sin rapport om de nattliga patrullerna.

"Vad bra. Jag hoppas att ni inte tycker illa om den tid ni har fått. Jag såg till att ni inte behövde ta någon av de värsta tiderna." sade Hermione.

"Nej då, jag tycker det är en bra tid. Bättre än att behöva gå upp vid elva eller tolv och vara vaken till tre eller fyra för att sedan få sova någon timme till." svarade Fredrik och Harry höll nickande med medan han mumsade i sig en macka.

"Vad bra." sade Hermione med ett leende och tog själv för sig av frukosten.

Det började komma in fler elever i stora salen för att äta frukost och upprymda samtal började höras mellan eleverna när de pratade om vad de tänkte göra i Hogsmeade. När Fredrik hade avslutat sin frukost satt han och såg mot de tredjeårselever som skulle få gå till Hogsmeade för första gången. De såg verkligen uppspelta ut och det sken om deras ögon som från tindrande barnögon på julafton. Tillsammans med det speciella ljuset som blev i stora salen när solens strålar började spridas genom fönstren gjorde att det var en speciell känsla som gick genom Fredrik. I ögonvrån såg han att någon kom gåendes mot dem, han vände blicken och såg att Ron kom gåendes och slog sig ner bredvid Hermione.

"God Morgon" sade Hermione och kysste honom på kinden.

Ron ryckte till lite lätt men kysste sedan Hermione på kinden och det verkade som att han tyckte att han skulle ha gjort det först.

"Mår du bra Ron?" frågade Harry.

"Jodå, jag mår bra." sade Ron och andandes djupt.

"Är du förberedd inför dagen?" frågade Fredrik.

"Ja, just ja det var idag du skulle göra provet. Hur känns det?" frågade Harry.

"Jo, det känns bra. Det känns faktiskt som att jag är så förberedd som jag kan bli så jag tror det ska gå bra." svarade Ron och såg tacksamt mot Fredrik en liten kort stund.

Fredrik tänkte tillbaka på torsdagskvällen. Han och Ron hade varit och repeterat en sista gång och Ron visade sig riktigt säker då. Nu verkade han vara lite nervös. Fredrik hoppades att det skulle gå bra för Ron, han skulle nog inte klara av att bli underkänd på spöktransferensprovet en gång till. Efter att Ron ätit en lättare frukost trots de andras uppmaning att äta ordentligt gick de alla till entréhallen där Ron skulle mötas av professor McGonagall som skulle följa honom till platsen där han skulle utföra sitt prov. När de sett dem båda ge sig iväg började kön för att få gå till Hogsmeade växa sig lång. Harry och Hermione ställde sig i kön och såg undrande på Fredrik som ställde sig vid sidan om.

"Jag ska vänta på Lukas. Så gå ni, vi hittar er säkert nere i Hogsmeade." sade han.

"Vi kommer alltid att vara på tre kvastar någon gång under dagen." sade Harry.

"Okej, vi tittar nog in där senare." sade Fredrik och vinkade hej då till Harry och Hermione innan de försvann ut genom porten.

Han gick mot trappan ner mot fängelsehålorna, där stannade han och väntade. Efter ungefär tio minuter kom Lukas upp.

"Hej och god morgon. Sovit gott sedan er patrull?" frågade Fredrik. Lukas och Draco hade haft patrulltjänst precis innan Honom och Harry.

"Jo då, men man blir riktigt trött av att vara uppe mitt i natten och sedan få sova några få timmar igen." sade Lukas med ett leende.

Efter att Lukas snabbt hade tagit några mackor med en kopp kaffe begav de sig ner mot Hogsmeade. Luften var en blandning mellan sval och kall, det märktes att hösten var kommen och man gick och tänkte att vintern snart skulle komma trots att det egentligen var långt dit. Solen värmande strålar gjorde att det kändes som en alldeles underbar höstdag. Fredrik tog ett djupt andetag så fort de kommit ut på vägen för att fylla lungorna med ny frisk luft.

Under tiden som de gick ner till byn pratade de om vad som hände runt omkring i England. Fredrik tyckte det kändes skönt att prata med Lukas om det som hände igen, de var ju i samma situation och under helgerna pratade de om andra saker. När Fredrik nämnde att han och Hermione hade suttit en hel eftermiddag och pratat om det hela fick Lukas en besvärad men samtidigt underlig min.

"Det kändes så skönt att prata med henne, hon förstod vad jag gick igenom och hur jag kände mig. Det var speciellt. Jag mådde mycket bättre efteråt, jag gör det nästan varje gång vi pratar" sade Fredrik.

"Vad skönt att du hade någon som pratade med dig om det." sade Lukas med en tyst men fullt hörbar suck.

"Var det ingen som ville prata om det?" frågade Fredrik nästan chockad.

"Nja, Draco gick det väl att prata med eftersom vi kommer så bra överens i övrigt men ja, du vet. Det skulle kunna uppfattas som konstigt om två killar sitter och pratar känslor i sällskapsrummet där nere." sade Lukas.

Fredrik nickade, han förstod hur det skulle kunna uppfattas av vissa i Slytherin men att Lukas bekymrade sig om det fann han underligt.

"Men jag har klarat det bra ändå. Draco har stöttat mig, han bryr sig även om han inte ger sken av det så mycket utåt." sade Lukas vidare.

"Vad bra, annars är det bara att du säger till. Men nu ska vi inte prata om det mer tycker jag, vi ska koppla av och ha det skönt idag." sade Fredrik medan de passerade de första husen i byn.

De gick omkring bland de olika butikerna och kikande in i några som de tyckte verkade bra. Båda tyckte det var skönt att bara gå omkring och inte bekymra sig om det som hände i England eller deras eget skolarbete. I en butik hittade Fredrik en bra fickklocka som visade hela världens tider. Man sade bara en plats och den visade vad klockan var på den platsen. Han visste att mugglarna hela tiden försökte komma på ett liknande system.

"Den här ska jag ge till mina föräldrar i julklapp. Pappa behöver den i jobbet, han har ju ofta kontakt med trollkarlar runt om i världen. En gång väckte han en japansk trollkarl klockan tre på natten. Han var riktigt sur på pappa då." sade Fredrik medan han betalade. Han mindes väl den dagen, han hade suttit utomhus och slappat i solen när han plötsligt hade hört en förbannad japan som skrek från deras spis. Lukas skrattade hjärtligt åt det Fredrik sa då han hade hört historien tidigare men fann den lika rolig varje gång.

De fortsatte att gå runt i byn. På flera platser stod det vakter från Ministeriet och i skogarna utanför byn hade Fredrik sett att det också gick omkring vakter från ministeriet. De som gick omkring i byn försökte smälta in bland personerna där för att det inte skulle märkas för mycket men vissa lyckades inget vidare utan blev bara ett komiskt inslag. De besökte Zonkos under lång tid och köpte på sig en del enligt dem värdefulla tillbehör. Butiken fick dem att tänka tillbaka på hur det hade varit i Sverige innan de fick åka till England om hur alla såg dem som skötsamma och ordentliga pojkar men hur de spelade folk spratt och skojade med de flesta. Fredriks morfar, som hade lärt honom en del tricks, menade att det var därför de var populära och omtyckta bland sina vänner. De var skötsamma men kunde ändå skoja till det och hitta på helt galna saker, en egenskap Fredrik hade ärvt av honom menade han. Efter en kort titt inne i Honeydukes kände de sig törstiga och begav sig mot Tre kvastar. När de kom in såg de dem andra från Gryffindor sitta vid ett bord och efter att ha beställt något att dricka slog de sig ner vid samma bord.

"Hej, haft en trevlig dag." frågade Harry medan han tog en klunk av sin öl.

"Ja det kan man säga." svarade de båda och skrattade lite när de tänkte på vad de skulle göra med det de köpt.

"Vi har hittat lite saker som vi kommer att ha nytta av och så har jag köpt en perfekt julklapp till mina föräldrar. Jag tänkte att det var lika bra att passa på." sade Fredrik.

"Jo, de har ju inte sagt något om nästa utflykt hit." Sade Harry.

"Hur är det med dig Lukas?" frågade Hermione med en orolig min.

"Jo det är bra. Det känns skönt att den här utflykten kom, jag behövde komma bort från skolan lite." svarade Lukas

"Jag förstår, hur är det nere i Slytherins fängelsehåla?" frågade Hermione vidare.

"Kunde ju ha varit bättre, efter vad som hände den där natten är inget sig likt. Mindre normalt nu än vad det var efter att Dumbledore berättat om attentatet i början av terminen. Ibland blir jag nästan orolig för en del." sade han medan han såg sig omkring i rummet.

"Hur menar du?" frågade Harry nu.

"Det har varit bråkigt med några som menar att det var rätt gjort av eleverna och fel av Dumbledore och andra som menar tvärt om. Det är som två läger och jag ligger i mitten för att jag är utbytesstudent." sade Lukas med en suck.

"Om det är problem måste du berätta det för Dumbledore det vet du!" sade Hermione.

"Ja, jag vet men så allvarligt är det inte än. Prefekterna har hand om det än så länge."

Fredrik tänkte på det Lukas sade, höll det på att bli splittring i ett elevhem kunde det inte vara bra. Han kände plötsligt hur någon nästan smekte honom över ryggen och vände sig om men såg ingen där men han såg en flicka som var på väg bort. Han tänkte att han inbillat sig, att det var en nerv som hamnat i kläm. Han skulle precis vända sig mot bordet igen när han såg att ytterdörren öppnades och Ron kom in. Ron kom gåendes mot deras bord och av hans ansiktsuttryck att döma så gick det inte att ta miste på vad som hänt.

"Jag klarade det!" utbrast han högt och glatt samtidigt som han log bredare än Fredrik sett honom göra tidigare.

"Grattis" sade de alla och log tillbaka mor Ron som slog sig ner bredvid Hermione och fick en stor kram av henne.

Harry vinkade till sig madam Rosmerta och beställde en honungsöl till alla runt bordet.

"Jag kände det på mig att det skulle gå bra. Jag hade ju övat mer inför det här provet än förra så jag var mer självsäker." berättade Ron samtidigt som han förklarade hur provet hade gått till. Han såg ut att vara lättad över att det gått så bra.

Under resterande delen av dagen hade de mycket trevligt och de skålade för Ron några gånger. Fredrik njöt av dagen och han såg att Lukas gjorde samma sak. Det var verkligen en behövlig utflykt för att få tänka på något annat, Fredrik kände sig stärkt och uppiggad av dagen. Först framåt kvällen gick de tillbaka till slottet för att avnjuta en underbar middag. Fredrik sade hej då till Lukas när de efter middagen gick de upp till sällskapsrummet och fördrev kvällen med olika småspel. När mörkret började fylla rummet och elden i brasan började falna gick Fredrik och Harry upp till sovsalen. När de klätt om till sina pyjamasar upptäckte Fredrik att Ron inte var i rummet.

"Ron har väl inte patrull, han är ju prefekt." sade han förundrat.

"Han sover nog hos Hermione inatt." sade Harry enkelt men Fredrik stod bara och såg på honom med ett oförstående uttryck.

"Hon är ju försteprefekt och har ett eget sovrum så han sover nog hos henne inatt." sade Harry innan han kröp ner under sitt täcke.

Fredrik kröp själv ner under sitt varma och sköna täcke och tänkte att han hade varit dum som inte förstått att det skulle hända. Han log faktiskt åt det hela. Under tiden som han tänkte på hur trevlig dagen hade varit somnade han sakta in.

Nästa morgon grydde solig och klar och Fredrik vaknade av att en solstråle kom rakt i hans ansikte. Han låg ett tag och tänkte tillbaka på Hogsmeade, han kände det som att han fått nya krafter av utflykten. Han klev sakta ur sängen och såg sig omkring i rummet. De andra var precis på väg att gå upp dem med. Han letade fram en ny tröja och ett par rena strumpor som han gäspandes började ta på sig. Dörren till sovsalen öppnades och Ron kom in med ett lyckligt ansiktsuttryck.

"God morgon. Sovit gott?" frågade Fredrik.

Ron fick en liten rodnad på kinden men log till svar.

"Jodå, jag känner mig utvilad och redo för nya utmaningar nu efter att jag klarade provet igår." sade han och gick fram till sin byrå för att byta kläder.

"Okej, vi blev lite oroliga för dig när du inte kom och lade dig bara." sade Fredrik med en oskuldsfull röst medan han blinkade åt de andra i rummet som log lätt.

"Jo det var så att jag satt och pratade med Hermione till sent och så somnade jag där." sade Ron undvikande.

Alla pojkar i sovsalen skrattade lätt. De förstod precis vad Ron menade även att han inte sade det direkt men de frågade inte mer utan tog tag i söndagens aktiviteter istället.


	5. Ett ögonblicks värde

Del 5 – Ett ögonblicks värde

Utflykten till Hogsmeade blev som en nytändning för hela skolan. Alla elever var mycket gladare än de hade varit den senaste månaden och skolarbetet gick lättare än någonsin. Hela stämningen på skolan höjdes veckorna efter utflykten men man kunde i vissa situationer märka av en viss anspänning mellan Slytherin och de andra elevhemmen. Speciellt som den första Quidditchmatchen för säsongen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin närmade sig med stormsteg. Inte ens när tidningarna började rapportera om fler oförklarliga händelser som alla skylldes på Voldemort, eller ni vet vem som tidningarna fortfarande skrev, kunde få humöret bland eleverna att sjunka. De visste alla att Ministeriet och Dumbledore gjorde allt för att skolan skulle vara säker. Fredrik fann faktiskt lite mer spänning i att gå sina patrullrundor när tidningarna precis hade rapporterat om att Voldemort hade gjort något hemskt igen. Det blev lite mer allvarligt då på något sätt.

Samtidigt hade hösten tagit sitt bestämda tag om omgivningen och det blåste kalla vindar och regnovädren avlöste varandra. Trots det körde Harry på med träningen i högre grad än tidigare. Fredrik hade under en särskilt regnig träning frågat om det verkligen var nödvändigt eftersom de verkade vara så pass samspelta redan. Harry hade fått något mörkt i blicken i början men när han själv höll på att blåsa av kvasten beslöt han sig för att avsluta träningen för den dagen. Sedan dess hade faktiskt vädret blivit något bättre.

På fredagen innan matchen satt Fredrik och Hermione och arbetade med en särskilt svår förvandling under McGonagall's lektion. De var redan framme vid det som de skulle gå igenom precis innan jul men de hade klarat av allt annat så galant att McGonagall lät dem arbeta före, så kunde de vara med och instruera sedan menade hon. Det hade gått ungefär halva lektionen när McGonagall såg ut över klassen.

"Potter och Lucidor, kom med mig." sade hon kort och gick mot dörren som ledde in till hennes privata studierum.

Harry och Lukas reste på sig och följde efter. Fredrik såg efter dem, de hade vid flera tillfällen under hösten blivit inkallade till McGonagall utan att varken hon eller dem sade varför. Oftast hade det varit en kort stund i början eller i slutet av lektionen. Han hade börjat fundera över varför, Hermione visste inget heller vilket hon uttryckte sin frustration över. En gång, efter en lektion, hade hon faktiskt gått fram till McGonagall och krävt att få veta vad som pågick eftersom hon som försteprefekt behövde veta det. Fredrik mindes väl den dagen. McGonagall hade svarat med att använda ord Fredrik aldrig hade hört henne använda tidigare och Hermione kom ut från klassrummet helt chockad. Hon hade inte fått reda på något utöver vilka ord McGonagall faktiskt kan använda när hon är arg. När McGonagall nu stängde dörren ruskade han på huvudet och fortsatte med sitt arbete men han släppte inte riktigt tankarna på vad som pågick innanför dörren. Det måste vara något viktigt eftersom de inte säger något. Varje gång Fredrik frågade Lukas eller Harry sade dem bara att de hade lovat att inte säga något och skrivit under på ett pergament. Troligtvis var det förhäxat och det var ingen idé att testa hur det låg till menade dem också. Först när lektionen nästan var slut kom de tre ut ur rummet och alla hade ett stort leende på sina läppar. Fredrik blev genast nyfiken på vad det var de hade gjort men förstod att det skulle vara lönlöst att fråga, precis som vanligt. När McGonagall gett dem en uppgift till nästa lektion begav de sig alla ner mot stora salen för lunch. Fredrik gick och pratade med Lukas på vägen ner.

"Vad är det ni gör med McGonagall egentligen?" frågade han i ett försök att ändå försöka få Lukas att berätta.

"Du vet att vi inte få berätta än." svarade Lukas efter en snabb blick bakom sig.

"Men för mig kan du väl berätta, du vet att jag inte säger till någon." försökte Fredrik.

"Ja, jag vet det men jag vill inte få ansiktet fullt med utslag." sade Lukas

"Vad!" utbrast Fredrik

"Ja, Harry berättade det för mig. En gång hade de skrivit på ett pergament och det var förhäxat. En flicka kunde inte hålla tyst och fick ansiktet fullt med utslag som formade texten skvallerbytta. Jag vill inte ha något liknande." sade Lukas med en lätt rysning.

Fredrik förstod precis vad han menade, det lät inte kul.

"Men tror du verkligen att McGonagall skulle göra något sådant?"

"Ja, med tanke på det vi håller på med så." sade Lukas

"Och det är?" sade Fredrik lite frånvarande som om han egentligen tänkte på något annat, han visste att det knepet hade fungerat på Lukas tidigare.

"Jo, det…" började Lukas innan han verkade komma på sig. "Hörre du! Du försökte lura mig där!" sade han och skrattade.

"Ja man får väl i alla fall försöka." sade Fredrik och skrattade han med medan de gick genom portarna till stora salen och gick till sina respektive elevhemsbord. Fredrik tänkte på vad Lukas hade sagt. Han kunde inte säga något än. Det innebar att han skulle få berätta så småningom i alla fall.

Dagens lunch som bestod av någon sorts gratäng vad Fredrik först kunde se, lämnade inte mycket att önska. Det luktade visserligen ganska gott men det såg inte så gott ut. Fredrik tog en liten portion och lade på sin tallrik och tog en tugga. Plötsligt kom han på vad det var men han tvingade sig att svälja ner det han hade i munnen. Han mindes hur äcklad han blev första gången den här rätten serverades under förra året och han fick reda på vad den bestod av.

"Mmm, Haggis idag. Det var länge sedan det var något så gott." sade Neville som slagit sig ner mitt emot Fredrik.

De andra runt honom verkade tycka samma sak. Fredrik såg upp på Neville och de andra, han hade en viss kväljningskänsla. Han kunde inte förstå hur nästan alla kunde tycka att det här var god mat. Han lade ner sin gaffel på tallriken och sträckte sig efter saften istället.

"Ska du inte äta mer Fredrik?" frågade Neville.

"Nej tack, inte av den maten." sade han medan han återigen kände smaken i munnen.

"Ja just det, du tyckte inte om det." sade Hermione förstående.

"Nej, jag gör inte det nej." svarade Fredrik och tog en klunk pumpasaft.

"Men du kan inte gå hela eftermiddagen utan mat, du måste ju bygga upp krafterna till matchen." sade Hermione oroligt på samma sätt som hans mamma brukade säga när han inte åt så mycket inför träningar och så.

"Jag vet men jag kan bara inte äta det, jag får ta några mackor helt enkelt." svarade han.

Efter den torftiga lunchen gick Fredrik och Hermione upp till sällskapsrummet. Ingen av dem hade någon lektion under fredagseftermiddagarna. Harry, Ron och de andra hade gått till lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Fredrik satte sig i en soffa och började arbeta med sitt projektarbete i trolldryckskonst. Han hade redan kommit en bit på väg och kände att han kunde ta det lugnt. Han tyckte det var roligt att sitta och leta i böcker för att ta reda på ingredienser och hur de ska behandlas för att elixiret ska bli så bra som möjligt. Han var den enda som hade funnit nästan allt han behövde veta för att kunna börja med sitt elixir och Professor Snape hade hjälpt honom med att skaffa ingredienserna. Snape ville såklart hjälpa en av de bästa eleverna någonsin. Fredrik satt under större delen av eftermiddagen och letade upp hur den sista ingrediensen skulle tillredas. När de första eleverna började strömma in i sällskapsrummet hade han hittat det och slagit ihop boken med ett nöjt leende på läpparna. Den hunger som hade kommit under eftermiddagen på grund av den dåliga lunchen hade han stillat med några chokladgrodor, trots att han inte åt så mycket godis annars. Det kunde förstöra hans teknik och spel i quidditch menade han. När eleverna började slå sig ner i sofforna kom två andraårselever fram till Fredrik.

"Hej, har du inte haft någon lektion?" frågade Mark som var en av dem.

"Nej, jag har inga lektioner på fredagseftermiddagarna, jag får studera själv då." svarade Fredrik.

"Vilken lyx, vi har haft dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst under eftermiddagen." sade den andre pojken med en röst som att det var något dåligt. Innan Fredrik hann svara kom han dock på att Professor Snape inte var populär bland de andra Gryffindoreleverna så han sade inget om att han tyckte att trolldryckskonst var ett av de två bästa ämnena.

"Så var han mycket orättvis mot er idag?" frågade han istället.

"Om, han gav oss en stor läxa som vi måste lämna in på måndag, trots att det är quidditch imorgon. Han gjorde det nog bara för att jävlas." sade Mark med en olycklig min.

"Men ni tänker väl inte låta det hindra er från att göra en bra insats innan matchen imorgon?" sade Fredrik med ett leende.

"Nej verkligen inte. Vi ska göra det bättre än förra året. Och vi kommer heja fram dig så du gör många mål." sade de båda.

Fredrik log till svar. Han visste att många av de i första och andra året hade honom som förebild. De såg honom som en stor och stark person som kom från Sverige för att studera och visade sig vara så pass bra på så mycket som de sade. De hade faktiskt startat en fanclub. Fredrik menade att det var onödigt och att de skulle heja på hela laget istället. De menade att de gjorde det också men att de såg honom som den stora stjärnan. Fredrik undrade då om de inte såg Harry och de andra som stjärnor. De sade då att de inte var lika mycket stjärnor som honom. Fredrik insåg att han på Hogwarts hade blivit en stjärna i quidditch. Han fann faktiskt ett visst nöje i det. Han tyckte det var kul att se dem beundrande blickar han fick av dem som såg upp till honom. Medan de båda pojkarna gick ut från sällskapsrummet för att gå och äta middag tänkte Fredrik på morgondagen. Maskotarna var ordentligt förberedda, laget var väl tränat för att kunna göra en perfekt match. Nu när han hade så många som såg upp till honom tänkte han inte göra dem besvikna. Dessutom hade han ryktesvägen hört att den fanclub som startats för honom hade en överraskning på gång. Det var med de glada tankarna han också gick ner till stora salen för att förhoppningsvis kunna äta något godare än lunchen.

---

Solen sken på Quidditcharenan. Det var en lagom varm dag för quidditch tyckte Fredrik när han flög med klonken under armen mot Slytherin's mål. Han såg hur en av deras jagare kom mot honom. Han passade ett långt och hårt pass till Dennis som med en snabb rörelse sköt klonken i mål. Gryffindoranhängarna på läktarna jublade.

"Creevey gör mål för Gryffindor efter ett fenomenalt pass av Ferner. Det ger ställningen 150 mot 20 för Gryffindor." ropade Seamus ut från kommentatorbåset.

Slytherin verkade ha tränat upp sig sedan året innan, de verkade vara mer samspelta. Tråkigt för dem var att de hade tränat för att kunna möta ett Gryffindor som spelade som dem hade gjort just året innan. Men Gryffindor hade tränat med en ny taktik och spelade på ett annat sätt det här året. Harry hade tagit in en del intryck som Fredrik hade haft med sig från matcherna med LQC under sommaren i träningen, därför hängde inte Slytherin med i matchen trots att de hade tränat mer. Fredrik flög efter den Slytherinspelare som hade klonken när han såg Harry snabbt dyka ner mot marken med Malfoy efter sig. Precis innan marken vek Harry av från dyklinjen och flög uppåt igen igen. Malfoy hade för hög fart och hann inte gira undan utan slog ner i marken. Madam Hooch blåste för paus medan Madam Pomfrey fick stoppa Dracos näsblod.

"En mycket välgjord Wronskis fint av Gryffindors sökare" ropade Seamus ut.

"Straffkast!" dundrade Slytherineleverna på läktaren.

Madam Hooch blåste såklart ingen straff utan satte bara igång spelet igen så fort Draco kunde sitta på sin kvast. Fredrik såg upp på Harry som log ett nästan skadeglatt leende mot Draco.

Efter Harrys lyckade fint blev Slytherin irriterade och tappade alldeles för lätt klonken och verkade helt ha tappat koncentrationen, efter fem minuter stod det 200 mot 20. Fredrik kom mot målet ytterliggare en gång och hade Ginny till höger om sig. De kom ensamma mot vaktaren. Två enkla pass mellan dem senare hade Fredrik vräkt klonken genom målringen igen. Han vände om och flög mot Gryffindorläktaren och höjde triumferande armen. Han hörde hur någon på läktaren tog ton. Det lät som om det var en av dem som han visste var med i fancluben. Snart lät det som en hel kör som sjöng, vilket det säkert var då troligen hela Gryffindor stod och sjöng och några till därutöver som rycktes med. Man kunde även höra någon som slog på ett par trummor.

"Nu ska alla höra, Gryffindorklacken köra. In med klonken i mål, in med klonken i mål, å in med klonken i mål…"

Fredrik såg sig om och såg att alla ute på plan hade stannat upp för en stund i ren förvåning. Han förstod plötsligt vad ryktet han hade hört gällde. Någon hade skrivit en hyllningssång för Gryffindor, han hörde även sitt namn nämnas någonstans i sången. Några sekunder senare var spelet igång igen. Om Slytherin hade varit sura efter Harrys lyckade fint så var det inget mot vad de var nu och det gjorde inte deras spel bättre. Gryffindor fick ett straffkast för att Goyle stenhårt skickat en dunkare mot Dennis när han var tjugotalet meter från klonken. Ginny satte straffen enkelt. Vid ställningen 250 mot 20 kom Fredrik ensam mot den kvarvarande jagaren som var mellan honom och vaktaren. Han såg inte till Ginny eller Dennis utan var tvungen att pröva något nytt. När han kom närmare jagaren kastade han snabbt upp klonken i luften, tog tag i kvasten och rullade med den så att han passerade under den framrusande försvarande jagaren med huvudet mot marken. När han kom upp i rätt ställning igen tog han in klonken i armen och susade mot vaktaren. Han hörde suset från publiken över vad han gjort. Med en relativt enkel fint lurade han iväg vaktaren och kunde enkelt göra mål.

"Vilket mål. Så har jag inte sett någon göra förut." hörde han hur Seamus ropade ut. Han hade själv gjort samma sak en gång tidigare under sommaren.

"IN MED KLONKEN I MÅL" han hörde hur klacken började sjunga igen nu högre än tidigare.

Han åkte förbi läktaren igen och höjde handen som en hälsning till sina fans som tydligen tyckte om det han gjort. Han såg hur Hermione, som det såg ut, med mycket glad min skickade iväg en slängkyss åt honom. Han vinkade bara med armen, knöt handen och tog tag i kvasten och satte fart efter Slytherinjagaren som nu hade klonken. Slytherin's jagare kom minuten senare mot Ron och satte klonken bakom honom.

"Slytherin reducerar till 260 mot 30" hördes Seamus röst.

Under de närmaste minuterna gjorde båda lagen tre mål var så ställningen var 290 mot 60 när Slytherin's tre jagare återigen, med Fredrik och de andra jagande efter sig, kom mot Ron och enkelt kunde placera klonken i mål. Fredrik såg Rons blick, den verkade vara nästan helt tom. Han verkade inte vara koncentrerad på spelet längre, det verkade som att han inte hade varit det under de senaste minuterna. Slytherin verkade se det med och verkade bli stärkta av det och hade snart kommit upp i 100 poäng, bara minuter efter att de hade haft 20. Tack vare att Fredrik och de andra också gjorde mål hölls avståndet något i alla fall, ställningen var 310 mot 140 när Harry avslutade matchen genom att fånga kvicken, det hade tagit längre tid än vanligt. Alla landade för att byta om, trots att Slytherin hade gjort så många mål mot slutet sjöng fortfarande Gryffindors anhängare uppe på läktarna.

"Vad var det som hände Ron, du var ju helt fantastisk i början men mot slutet verkade du tappa gnistan." sade Fredrik.

Ron såg på honom med först oförstående ögon.

"Eh, jaha det. Jag vet faktiskt inte, hade lite otur där de sista minuterna." sade han lite frånvarande.

Fredrik beslöt sig för att inte fråga mer nu utan gick istället in för att byta om och duscha, han tänkte att det spelar ingen roll, de vann ju ändå matchen stort och otur kan alla ha ibland.

Under de närmaste dagarna efter matchen var det mycket glada miner i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Alla kom fram och gratulerade hela laget för en strålande insats, det var ingen som pratade om vad som kunde ha gjort att Slytherin kunde göra så många mål på slutet. På onsdagseftermiddagen blev Fredrik och Lukas uppkallade till Professor Dumbledore efter den sista lektionen. De följde med Professor McGonagall till hans kontor. De såg lite lätt nervöst på varandra och undrade vad det kunde röra sig om eftersom de båda blev uppkallade. De steg in i Dumbledores rum och McGonagall stängde dörren. Förutom Dumbledore stod det ytterliggare en man där inne. Det verkade vara en myndighetsperson, hans klädnad såg så formell ut. Fredrik lade märke till tre kronor på bröstfickan på hans skjorta och anade snabbt misstankar om mannen.

"Vad bra att ni kunde komma så snabbt." sade Dumbledore och tecknade åt dem att slå sig ner.

"Det här är Stig Andersson, han är här på uppdrag av den svenske trolldomsministern och har något att säga er." sade han vidare med en mycket väl dold irritation.

"Hej pojkar. Jag hoppas att ni har trivts under er tid här på Hogwarts." sade Stig som mannen tydligen hette. Fredrik reagerade blixtsnabbt på det han sade.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade han misstänksamt.

Mannen såg mot Dumbledore innan han svarade.

"Ministern har bestämt att utifrån rådande omständigheter så strider det mot den antagna säkerhetsförklaringen att ha två svenskar här." sade mannen. Fredrik bara stirrade på mannen. Han tyckte det lät som att mannen läste från ett i förhand skrivet dokument från en myndighet.

"VA!" sade både han och Lukas.

"Ministern har bestämt att evakuera er från England på grund av det krig som förs mot Voldemort. Alla svenskar ska evakueras hem eftersom det anses som osäkert att befinna sig här." sade mannen.

Fredrik och Lukas stirrade på mannen. Ingen av dem kunde förstå att det han sade var sant.

"Så jag är här för att se till att ni tryggt och säkert kommer tillbaka till Sverige."

"Aldrig! Jag åker aldrig tillbaka innan jag har gjort klart mina studier här. Det skulle bli som att svika mina bästa vänner om jag åkte nu! Det är här jag hör hemma just nu. Jag känner mig mer säker här." sade Fredrik med hetta.

"Men nu har ministern bestämt att ni ska hem och då ska ni göra det."

"Jag stannar om jag vill det!" sade Fredrik irriterat. "Och du kan inte göra någonting åt det!"

mannen stirrade nu på honom.

"Där tror jag du har fel. Jag har order av den svenske ministern att föra er hem." sade mannen.

"Men vi är inte i Sverige nu, vi har blivit inbjudna hit till England och har åkt hit av egen fri vilja och därför stannar vi om vi vill det." sade Lukas med en närmast arg blick.

Mannen vände sig mot Dumbledore som slog ut med händerna.

"De har faktiskt rätt, jag kan inte påverka dem. Det är deras beslut, de har bestämmanderätt över sin vistelse här och av vad jag förstod av ministerns brev så är det bara en rekommendation att alla svenska medborgare ska evakueras. Han kan inte tvinga någon mot sin vilja att lämna landet." sade Dumbledore lugnt.

"Och det spelar ingen roll om ministern kommer och kräver att vi ska komma hem, vi gör det inte. Vår plats är här bland våra vänner vi har här." sade Fredrik med en bestämd blick på den svenske ministeriemannen.

Mannen skulle precis svara men lät bli och suckade.

"Okej. Om ni är väl införstådda med vad det innebär att ni stannar kvar och är så pass bestämda så kan jag väl inte göra något för att övertyga er." sade han istället.

"Jag tror att de har bestämt sig. Om det inte var något mer du ville så kan ni gå nu pojkar." sade Dumbledore och nickade i riktning mot dörren.

När de lämnade kontoret kokade nästan Fredrik av ilska. Hur kunde de i Sverige bara komma hit och kräva att de ska komma hem. Under promenaden ner genom korridorerna lugnade han ner sig och sade hej då till Lukas på ett ställe och fortsatte mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum, han kunde fortfarande inte förstå hur de i Sverige kunde komma med ett sådant förslag som de gjort. När han kom in i sällskapsrummet stod Harry och Ron och pratade med varandra vid trappan till sovsalarna.

"Jasså! Men om du ska vara på det sättet kanske jag inte VILL vara med i laget längre!" sade Ron högt och irriterat innan han försvann uppför trappan. Harry kom gåendes med skakande huvud mot den soffa där Fredrik slagit sig ner.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade han.

"Inget, jag pratade bara med honom om matchen. Jag ville bara kolla upp om det hänt något som gjorde att han stördes i koncentrationen." sade Harry.

"Men det behöver han väl inte bli så arg för?" sade Fredrik oförstående.

"Sen när han inte kom med något svar sade jag att om han inte kan koncentrera sig under matcherna kanske jag inte kan ha kvar honom i laget." sade Harry nästan lite skuldmedvetet men tillade snabbt.

"Men jag antar att du håller med. I proffslagen får väl inte en dålig vaktare spela matcherna innan han blivit bättre."

"Nej, det är sant. Och det är lagledarens och tränarens ansvar att se till att de alltid har det bästa laget inför matcherna." sade Fredrik. Han förstod plötsligt Rons reaktion men han förstod faktiskt Harrys anledning bättre. Han hoppades att det inte var något särskilt som gjorde att Ron hade otur i matchen under lördagen och att det inte låg något äkta i det Ron sade. Att han inte ville vara med i laget längre, han var faktiskt en mycket bra vaktare. Han hoppades också att det inte skulle leda till något värre att Ron reagerat som han gjort. Fredrik kände igen reaktionen av någon anledning.


	6. Ett hårt slag

Fredrik vaknade av en plötslig hostattack. Han sträckte sig efter vattenglaset som stod på bordet bredvid sängen. Det kalla vattnet kändes svalkande men samtidigt gjorde det ont i halsen när han drack. Han slutade hosta i alla fall. Han ställde ner glaset igen och såg sig runt i salen. Alla sängar var upptagna av hostande elever. Han vände sig på sidan och såg mot ett av fönstren. Det snöade ute och av det dunkla ljuset att döma så var det snart kväll, solen verkade stå i väster. Han suckade, han hade legat i sjukhusflygeln i mer än en vecka nu. Flera av dem andra i samma sal som han hade legat nästan lika länge, några längre. Det var tre veckor sedan som det hela hade börjat. Några elever hade insjuknat i kraftig förkylning och hög feber, Madam Pomfrey hade snart insett att det troligen rörde sig om en influensa. Hon kunde inte bota den lika enkelt som hon botade benbrott, hon kunde bara lindra symptomen. Det var en influensa hon inte stött på tidigare och hon menade att det kunde vara någon annan sjukdom också. Snart började fler och fler elever sjukna in och sjukhusflygeln blev snabbt full och de fick använda andra salar som sjuksalar.

Han vände sig i vanlig liggande ställning igen, han kände att febern inte gått ner något. Den verkade snarare ha ökat. Febern kunde han faktiskt leva med tills han blev frisk, halsontet kunde han vara utan. Varje gång han svalde så brann det till i halsen som om någon stack förgiftade nålar i den inifrån. Febern höll Madam Pomfrey nere med en besk dryck men den verkade inte göra så stor verkan längre. Han blundade och försökte somna om utan att lyckas. Han slog upp ögonen igen, han hade tydligen sovit tillräckligt för ett tag. Det tråkigaste var att inga besök tilläts. De som ännu inte smittats fick inte gå i närheten av sjukhusflygeln och dem som en gång gått in där utan munskydd fick inte gå ut, Dumbledore och Madam Pomfrey hade beslutat att placera hela flygeln i karantän.

"Om jag bara kunde bli frisk och fortsätta med mina studier" tänkte han samtidigt som han hörde röster i salen.

Han vred ansiktet mot dörren. Dumbledore och Madam Pomfrey stod och pratade med varsitt stort munskydd över ansiktet. Fredrik tyckte Dumbledore såg väldigt lustig ut med munskyddet på sig. Han hörde deras samtal.

"Jag vet inte vad vi ska göra Poppy. Trots att alla sjuka är i karantän blir bara fler och fler sjuka. Det verkar som att smittan kommer från någon annanstans i slottet." sade Dumbledore allvarligt.

"Vad skulle det kunna vara?" frågade Madam Pomfrey.

"Jag vet inte säkert. Vi har testat alla husalfer så dem är det inte." sade Dumbledore och drog sig lite i skägget.

Fredrik funderade på att säga något men lät bli, han hade fått en underlig tanke.

"Jag har sagt åt Mr Filch att sätta ut råttfällor och jaga ut råttorna, och ugglorna ska flyttas till en annan plats så länge. Nu vill jag undersöka alla möjligheter. Severus har börjat undersöka ifall han har hittat ett motgift, de äldsta eleverna får jobba med det under sina lektioner för att hjälpa honom." sade Dumbledore.

När Dumbledore nämnde råttor kom Fredrik att tänka på en sak han hade sett innan alla elever började bli sjuka. Fast han var osäker på om det var något han verkligen sett eller om det var en dem många feberdrömmar han haft den senaste veckan. Han hade under en nattlig patrull varit på väg nerför en trappa när han hade sett en stor rufsig råtta stå och nysa precis nedanför trappen. När han gick ner några steg till försvann råttan iväg. Sedan hade han sett råttan nysande igen fast nu i en annan korridor.

"Det måste vara något jag drömt" tänkte han kritiskt samtidigt som han hostade till kraftigt och både Dumbledore och Madam Pomfrey kom mot honom.

"Hur är det Ferner?" frågade hon.

Han försökte svara men märkte att halsen var torr som fnöske och tog sig därför lite vatten. Han grimaserade illa när han kände smärtan i halsen.

"Du har fortfarande ont i halsen, ser jag" sade Madam Pomfrey.

Han nickade bara till svar.

"Du gör klokt i att inte prata. Jag ser att febern har börjat stiga igen också, du ska få mer medicin så att du kan sova." sade hon och gick iväg.

Dumbledore satte sig på en pall vid sidan av sängen och lade sin hand på hans panna, den kändes som is. Trots att Fredrik ryckte till av obehag höll Dumbledore kvar handen och såg honom i ögonen genom att med sin andra hand hålla Fredriks ögonlock öppna. Det kändes som att ögonen brändes när han höll dem öppna utan att blinka men han kunde inte ta blicken från Dumbledore. Det var som att det fanns ett band mellan dem genom ögonen för ett kort ögonblick innan Dumbledore tog bort sina händer.

"Madam Pomfrey hade rätt, din feber har börjat stiga igen. Jag vill informera dig om att din vän Lukas också ligger sjuk nu, fast han är placerad i en av extrasalarna eftersom det är fullt här." sade han enkelt och reste sig upp med en fundersam min. När deras ögonkontakt hade brutits försvann känslan av ett band mellan dem och huvudet kändes faktiskt inte lika spänt längre.

"Det här ska väl i alla fall få ner din feber." sade madam Pomfrey när hon kom tillbaka.

"Det är en starkare dryck än du fått tidigare, tyvärr har den en liten bieffekt men det är inget allvarligt." fortsatte hon och gav Fredrik ett glas av drycken.

Han drack drycken han fick utan att bry sig om att fråga om bieffekterna och började snabbt känna att huvudet blev tyngre och ögonlocken började gå ihop. Han hörde hur Dumbledore sade något till Pomfrey.

"Vad var det för bieffekter?"

"Man kan få vissa minnesluckor, för det mesta tar det bara bort minnen av drömmar man haft under febern men även vissa mindre viktiga saker har försvunnit hos dem som fått drycken. Men läkarna på sankt Brutus sjukhus rekommenderar den." svarade madam Pomfrey

Efter det somnade Fredrik och nästa gång han vaknade hade han inget minne av vad han hört om bieffekterna.

Efter ytterliggare fem dagar med den starkare medicinen började Fredrik piggna till. Hans feber var så gott som borta och han hade inte längre ont i halsen. Han fick trots det stanna kvar eftersom Madam Pomfrey ville ha koll så att han verkligen var frisk innan han fick återgå till skolarbetet. Det var bara några få som hade fått det ännu. Nu satt Fredrik ofta vaken på dagarna och försökte läsa in lite av det han förlorat, han hade fått sina böcker i alla fall. Samtidigt började minnen om vad som hänt innan han blev sjuk komma upp igen, huvudet kändes ovanligt tomt. Han satt och tänkte på det som hände mellan hans vänner i Gryffindor.

Ron verkade ha tagit illa vid sig av det Harry hade sagt eller frågat om vad som hände under matchen. Han började komma sent till träningarna eller så dök han inte upp alls. När Harry frågade honom varför svarade han bara surt att han inte kom ihåg eller inte hade fått information om det hela. Efter två veckor hade Harry tröttnad och ställde Ron mot väggen när de möttes i sällskapsrummet, Fredrik satt insjunken i en fåtölj och bevittnade allt ihop. Harry frågade Ron om det var något som gjorde att han inte kunde komma på träningarna och menade att om han hade för mycket att göra så kanske han skulle sluta med något. Om han hade något eller någon som tog upp för mycket uppmärksamhet så kanske han skulle prioritera bättre, hade Harry sagt menande. Ron hade blivit arg av det hela och skrikit att han inte kunde vara med i ett lag som leddes av en sådan okänslig person och att hans privatliv inte var Harrys ensak och sedan stormat ut från sällskapsrummet.

Efter den händelsen pratade inte Ron med Harry mer, han ansågs inte heller vara en del av quidditchlaget. Om han och Fredrik satt och pratade i en soffa och Harry kom in i sällskapsrummet så gick han därifrån. Ron pratade faktiskt med Fredrik ibland men inte lika mycket och öppet som under de första veckorna när de hade övat spöktransferens tillsammans. Ron hade faktiskt aldrig riktigt tackat för den hjälp han fick. Samtidigt så var Fredrik och Hermione goda vänner och gjorde mycket skolarbete och även annat tillsammans. Ron verkade inte överförtjust över att dem spenderade så mycket tid tillsammans. Om det var för att Fredrik var vän med Harry eller om det var för att Hermione var hans flickvän visste inte Fredrik. Harry hade varit tvungen att söka en ny vaktare. Isabelle Huddington, en tredjeårselev hade blivit uttagen. Hon var faktiskt bra men inte lika bra som Ron hade varit innan han hade tappat koncentrationen. Men efter några träningar var hon mycket bra med i hur laget spelade.

Hans tankar avbröts när han hörde sitt namn. Han skakade på huvudet och var tillbaka i sjukhusflygeln. Han såg Harry och Hermione med munskydd för ansiktet en bit bort och dem var på väg mot hans säng.

"Hur är det Fredrik?" frågade Hermione.

"Jodå, nu har jag bara mycket låg feber. Madam Pomfrey kommer nog låta mig återgå till skolan snart. Men varför är ni här, ingen fick ju komma på besök." sade han

"Det förbudet är upphävt för den här salen, alla här är så pass friska att det inte smittar och vi tänkte att du ville ha lite besök." sade Hermione med ett stort varmt leende. Eller det såg ut som det av hennes ansiktsrörelse att döma, Fredrik såg inte hennes mun för munskyddet.

"Tack." sade han och frågade sedan. "Hur har skolarbetet gått när nästan alla har varit här?"

"Det har varit tomt på lektionerna men annars har vi arbetat på så bra det gick." sade Harry med ett litet skratt.

Fredrik log till svar, han kunde tänka sig lektioner där det satt två elever i salen och hur de lektionerna skulle vara.

"Det är väl för mycket snö för träning nu?" sade han.

"Jo, det är det nästan, någon träning ska vi nog kunna få ihop om du vill. Men jag skulle inte tro att madam Pomfrey skulle tillåta dig att träna på ett tag." svarade Harry och Fredrik gav ett svagt leende till svar.

"Är det som det var innan?" frågade han sedan Harry lågt medan Hermione hade gått och pratat med Pomfrey.

Harry nickade bara lite undvikande.

"Jag förstår." sade Fredrik nedstämt, att Harry och Ron inte hade kommit överens än var inte kul. Samtidigt hade en otäck känsla över vad som hände mellan dem.

Tio minuter senare var Harry och Hermione tvungna att lämna sjukhusflygeln. Det kändes skönt att de kommit och hälsat på nu när de fick det, det kändes lättare att ligga och vänta på att få lämna sjukhusflygeln nu även om känslan grusandes något på grund av Harrys och Rons fortsatta bråk.

Tre dagar senare fick han lämna sjukhusflygeln. När han kom ut därifrån kändes det som att han var pånyttfödd, trots att det kändes som att de senaste veckorna hade försvunnit. Han andades in den friska luften som var i korridoren utanför, eller snarare den luft som han upplevde som frisk. Den var egentligen instängd slottsluft och inte så fräsch egentligen men Fredrik tyckte det för tillfället. Han gick genom korridorerna och han tyckte att slottet såg finare ut än det någonsin varit sen han kom hit. Inom sig förstod han att det var för att han bara sett sjukhusflygeln under flera veckor som han tyckte det. Han passerade Nästan huvudlöse Nick och hälsade hjärtligt på honom och blev lika hjärtligt hälsad av honom. Det kändes skönt att även spökena hade brytt sig om dem som var sjuka. En stund senare stötte han ihop med Neville.

"Hej Fredrik, så du har fått lämna sjukhusflygeln nu?" frågade han

"Jo, jag har fått det. Jag var äntligen tillräckligt frisk." svarade Fredrik med ett leende.

"Vad bra. Ska du ner och äta?" frågade Neville.

"Nej, jag fick middag innan jag fick gå. Pomfrey vägrade släppa ut mig om jag inte åt ordentligt innan." sade Fredrik med ett skratt.

"Det låter precis som henne det." sade Neville.

Tillsammans gick de mot Gryffindors torn, sa lösenordet till tjocka damen och gick in i sällskapsrummet. Det satt några elever där inne, det var fortfarande många som låg sjuka. I en soffa satt Harry och Hermione, Ron syntes inte till.

"Vi ses" sade Neville och gick upp mot sovsalarna.

Fredrik gick mot Harry och Hermione. De verkade studera något gammalt pergament som de precis vek ihop.

"Hej Fredrik!" sade Harry med ryggen vänd mot honom.

Fredrik stannade förvånat till, hur visste Harry att han kom?

"Mår du bra nu?" frågade Hermione med samma varma leende hon ofta hade.

"Ja verkligen. Jag känner mig pigg och fräsch." sade Fredrik med ett leende och slog sig ner i fåtöljen mitt emot dem.

"Så du känner inget i halsen längre eller känner dig förvirrad av feberdrömmar?" frågade Hermione lite oroligt.

"Nej faktiskt inte. Borde jag det?" frågade han.

"Ja, efter så pass hög och häftig feber har man normalt massor av underliga minnen från drömmar man haft om man inte fått behandling för det." sade Hermione.

"Jaha, nej jag har inga såna underliga minnen vad jag vet men det känns som om de senaste veckorna bara har försvunnit." sade han men tillade snabbt "Men jag vet att jag har sett för mycket av sjukhusflygeln de senaste veckorna".

Hermione såg undrande ut men lät det hela falla verkade det som för hon sade inget mer.

"Har du hört vad de tror att det var som låg bakom det hela?" frågade Harry.

"Nej, men vet de det?" sade Fredrik.

"Ja, Dumbledore har sina misstankar om att det var" han sänkte rösten som för att de andra i rummet inte skulle höra det han skulle säga "Voldemort."

Fredrik fick ett förvånat uttryck.

"Varför tror han det?" frågade han.

"Ministeriet drabbades av samma sak men de lyckades begränsa det så inte alla drabbades. Men ministern och Dumbledore är överens om att det var en attack." sade Harry.

"Usch, försöker han med vad som helst?"

"Tydligen, det här gör att vi har fått lite nya förhållningsregler för våra patruller. Jag förklarar dem nästa gång vi ska ut och patrullera." sade Harry och lutade sig bakåt i soffan.

Fredrik tänkte på det Harry hade sagt. Det kändes oroande om det var sant men han kände sig säker eftersom Dumbledore verkade ha kontroll över situationen. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Trots de dåliga nyheterna kändes det underbart att vara tillbaka i sällskapsrummet igen.

En vecka senare var de framme i andra veckan i december och jullovet närmade sig med stormsteg. En längtan efter jullovet gjorde att en underbar julstämning hade börjat sprida sig i slottet. Fler och fler elever började komma tillbaka till skolarbetet och det vardagliga började sakta återställas även om det märktes att en sjukdomsepidemi hade härjat. Det var onsdagseftermiddag och Fredrik satt i försvar mot Svartkonst klassrummet och arbetade när någon kom och knackade på dörren. Professor McGonagall kom in med en allvarlig min.

"Ursäkta om jag stör men rektorn vill träffa Ferner direkt." sade hon till deras lärare.

Fredrik tog sina saker och följde förundrat efter McGonagall. Han undrade varför Dumbledore ville träffa honom. Han tänkte att det var något lustigt på gång. Vid lunchen hade Lukas fått gå upp till Dumbledore och nu skulle Fredrik dit. Han följde oförstående med McGonagall till Dumbledores kontor. Efter att ha passerat en stor stenstaty som flyttade sig när McGonagall sade ett lösenord släppte hon in honom genom dörren till rektorns kontor. När han steg in i rummet såg han Dumbledore sitta i sin stol och en annan man stå bredvid honom. Innan McGonagall hann stänga dörren efter dem sade han.

"Jag har redan sagt att jag inte tänker åka hem!"

"Vi vet men det är inte därför vi har kallat dig så sätt dig." sade Dumbledore och visade mot en stol.

Fredrik satte sig på stolen framför Dumbledore med en misstänksam blick på den andre mannen, samtidigt lade han märke till hur trött och sliten Dumbledore såg ut.

"Hej Fredrik. Jag heter Göran och arbetar för svenska magidepartementet." sade mannen bredvid Dumbledore.

Fredrik hälsade lätt, fortfarande misstänksam.

"Du känner till att din vän Lukas föräldrar jobbade på det svenska magidepartementet?" frågade Göran.

"Ja" svarade Fredrik lite avvaktande.

"Jo det är så att dem var mer än bara anställda där. Dem arbetade inom försvarsgrenen och hjälpte oss i vårt samarbete med det Engelska ministeriets jakt på du vet vem." sade mannen.

Fredrik såg undrande ut.

"Vad menas med det?" frågade han.

"Jo det är så att de alltså arbetar mot honom, som spioner kan man säga." sade Göran

Fredrik väntade på en fortsättning utan resultat, Dumbledore tog istället ordet.

"Nu var det så att de var försvunna några dagar men återfanns dödade under mörkrets märke igår. Lukas har åkt hem till Sverige av den anledningen, han kommer att komma tillbaka så småningom men vi tänkte att du ville veta det."

Fredriks huvud hade börjat snurra runt, han kunde inte tro vad de sade.

"Så hans föräldrar har blivit dödade av Voldemort!" utbrast han.

Göran ryckte till av namnet men samlade sig snabbt.

"Ja tyvärr."

"Jag borde vara med Lukas nu. Han behöver mitt stöd!" sade Fredrik och reste sig upp.

"Sätt dig ner Fredrik" sade Dumbledore.

"Nej, jag ska hem till Sverige och stödja min vän!" sade Fredrik häftigt. Han kände att pulsen hade ökat.

"Lukas ville inte det. Han ville att du skulle vara kvar här och ta hand om dig och din utbildning. Han ville inte att du skulle drabbas av hans olycka." sade Dumbledore allvarligt.

Fredrik vände sig mot Dumbledore, han såg faktiskt en tår i den gamle mannens öga. Han satte sig ner igen.

"Är det sant?" frågade han, han kunde knappt tro på det.

"Ja, Lukas sade att han inte tyckte att du behövde offra dina studier för en sådan sak, han ska ända bara ta hand om allt tillsammans med sina morföräldrar över julen. Han kommer tillbaka efter lovet." sade McGonagall från den bakre delen av rummet.

Fredrik satt bestört och såg rakt fram. Det lät så overkligt att hans bäste vän hade drabbats på det sätt som Dumbledore beskrev men samtidigt så lät det som McGonagall sade precis så som Lukas skulle säga om han drabbats av någon olycka. Ingen skulle behöva drabbas för hans skull, brukade han säga.

"Det var hans önskan, att du skulle stanna här på Hogwarts och fira jul med dina vänner i Gryffindor och inte se honom lida. Jag vill för din och hans skull att vi respekterar det" sade Dumbledore lugnt.

"Om det var Lukas önskan så ska vi göra så." sade Fredrik med en suck.

Han satt och tänkte på sin vän och vad han genomled just nu. Den härliga julkänsla som hade börjat sprida sig var för Fredrik nu helt bortblåst.


	7. En oväntad händelse

Del 7 – En oväntad händelse

När terminen var slut och lovet hade börjat tömdes skolan snabbt, nästan alla åkte hem. Fredrik kände sig ensam när han satt i en soffa i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och öppnade julklapparna han hade fått av sina föräldrar. Han hade även fått en liten present av Harry och Hermione. Han såg mot ett av borden som stod mot väggen, där låg hans paket till Lukas. Han hade inte skickat iväg det med en uggla än, han visste inte om Lukas skulle orka med paket just nu. Samtidigt tänkte han på hur Lukas hade det, hur han mådde efter det som hände. Trots att det var självaste julafton kände han ingen julkänsla. Efter en tung suck återvände han till sina julklappar när han plötsligt hörde steg från trappan till sovsalarna.

"God Jul Harry" sade han utan att vända blicken.

"God Jul Fredrik" svarade Harry och kom och satte sig i soffan mitt emot.

Han hade med sig sin hög med julklappar som han började öppna. Fredrik såg på Harry, det var bara dem två som var kvar i Gryffindortornet. Harry skulle först ha åkt till någon släktings hus över julen, sade han, men bara några dagar innan han skulle ha åkt hade planerna ändrats och han stannade på skolan. Fredrik var glad för det så han slapp vara helt själv, han hade tidigt bestämt sig för att inte åka hem eftersom hans föräldrar ändå jobbade. Men han var ledsen för Harrys skull, att han inte fick träffa dem han skulle ha tillbringat julen med. Harry själv sa att det inte gjorde något, det var säkrare på slottet ändå. Fredrik öppnade sin sista julklapp, det var ett par mycket praktiska solglasögon för quidditch. De skyddade inte bara från solens bländande strålar utan även från vinden. Av märket och designen på dem förstod han att det var ett exklusivt märke. Han tog på dem direkt och gick fram till en spegel. Dem passade perfekt, det skulle bli ett nöje att ha dem på under nästa match. Han gick tillbaka till soffan och tog av sig solglasögonen. Harry hade precis öppnat sin sista julklapp, en tröja och ett stort paket kakor från Mrs. Weasley.

"Här, det är till dig med." sade han och räckte över asken till Fredrik.

Fredrik tog en kaka och såg frågande på Harry.

"Det var ett kort med. Om er trevlige vän från Sverige är kvar på Hogwarts så kan du bjuda honom med och hälsa honom God Jul, stod det på det." sade Harry.

"Varför skulle hon skicka mig kakor?"

"Hon bryr sig om dem hon känner, även att Ron och jag inte kommer överens just nu så skickar hon ju julklappar till mig." sade Harry.

"Men hon kanske inte vet något om det, Ron är ju hemma hos Hermione och han kanske inte har sagt något."

"Nej så kan det ju vara. Jag vet inte vad du tycker men jag tycker att han har överreagerat lite, han beter sig nästan barnsligt." sade Harry med ett lätt nervöst skratt som talade sitt tydliga språk.

"Kanske" svarade Fredrik lite undvikande, han ville inte bli för inblandad i bråket mellan dem båda även om han hade sin uppfattning, om vem som hade rätt, klar för sig. Innan jullovet började hade Harry försökt reda ut det hela med Ron. Ron hade bara svarat med något om förtroende och att vänner inte ska gå bakom ryggen på varandra och att han kände sig sviken. Sedan hade han gått från Harry och inte gått i närheten av honom innan han åkte hem.

Medan Harry gick upp med sina julklappar till sovsalen satt Fredrik och tänkte tillbaka på det som Dumbledore sagt innan han lät alla åka hem på lov. När vad som hade hänt Lukas spreds började ett mycket hemskt rykte gå och många blev oroliga. Eftersom ryktet om att epidemin var Voldemorts verk hade börjat spridas precis innan blev alla som varit sjuka oroliga för att de drabbats av en hemsk förbannelse. Lukas hade varit sjuk och nu var hans föräldrar döda och det var ett bevis menade dem. Dumbledore hade argt nekat till att det fanns några som helst bevis för att Voldemort var inblandad och han uppmanade alla att ange den som börjat sprida det ryktet. Det är precis sådana misstankar och oro som kunde försvaga dem och stärka fienden menade Dumbledore. Fredrik som hade hört Harry berätta det först, trodde att det var han men ville inte ange sin vän. Däremot hade han ändrat uppfattning om vad som låg bakom sjukdomen, nu ansåg han att det var en helt vanlig influensa.

"Vad skulle det annars ha varit?" tänkte han och skämdes nästan för att ha trott något annat.

Om resten av skolan tänkte samma sak visste han inte. Det var många som hade börjat misstänka andra elever för att vara i maskopi med dödsätarna. Speciellt efter en mycket underlig artikel i Daily Prophet skriven av någon Skeeter.

Harry kom ner från sovsalen igen och hade paketet med kakor med sig och ställde på ett bord.

"Vi kan ha dem framme för julen" sade han.

"Det låter inte fel det." svarade Fredrik.

"Ska vi gå ner till stora salen?" frågade Harry med en nick mot porträtthålet.

"Javisst." svarade Fredrik och reste sig, han började känna sig hungrig.

Tillsammans gick de ut från tornet och efter att ha sagt god jul till tjocka damen gick de genom korridorerna till stora salen. När de klev in var alla utom ett bord borta. Lärarna och två elever från Hufflepuff satt vid bordet. Det fanns tre lediga stolar och två av dem stod på den ena långsidan precis bredvid Dumbledore. Harry slog sig ner på den närmaste stolen. Det doftade underbart av julmaten som stod framdukad. Innan Fredrik hann ta för sig av maten sträckte sig Dumbledore mot honom.

"Smällkaramell!" sade han och räckte fram en stor färgrann smällkaramell.

"Tack så mycket professor." svarade Fredrik.

När han öppnade small det till ordentligt och ut flög en stor chokladtårta. Hur den kunde hålla sig fräsch visste han inte. I en annan smällkaramell han öppnade fann han två burkar magiskt hårgelé. Det fick håret att bli fantastiskt och om man blandade dem båda fick man en ny färg på håret, vilken stod inte. Han kände sig nöjd med smällkaramellerna och började äntligen ta för sig av maten. Han hade precis börjat äta när dörren till salen öppnades och någon kom in. Han vände ansiktet mot dörren för att se efter vem det var och tappade nästan gaffeln. In genom dörren kom Lukas. Medan Lukas gick fram till bordet och slog sig ner på den lediga stolen stirrade Fredrik och Harry på honom. Dumbledore verkade inte ett dugg förvånad utan räckte lugnt över två smällkarameller. Fredrik sökte Lukas blick och fick en hälsande nick till svar innan Lukas högg in på maten.

"Vad är det som pågår?" tänkte han förvirrat innan han själv började äta igen.

När maten började ta slut satt de alla kvar och lät maten sjunka. Först efter att ha gjort det i tio minuter reste Harry och Fredrik på sig för att gå. Lukas reste på sig också och gick mot Harry och Fredrik. När de kom utanför stora salen stannade dem allihop.

"Vad gör du här, skulle inte du vara hemma?" frågade Fredrik.

"Jo, egentligen men det kändes så ensamt i mitt stora tomma hus, så jag kontaktade Dumbledore och kom hit på ett kick." svarade Lukas med en axelryckning.

"Ja här är det inte så mycket mer folk men välkommen tillbaka och god jul."

"Tack, god jul." sade Lukas.

"Är du helt själv nere i Slytherins sällskapsrum?" frågade Harry Lukas.

"Jo, det är bara jag där" svarade han

"Det måste vara tråkigt, häng med upp till oss. Vi övertalar tjocka damen att du är ofarlig." sade Fredrik.

Lukas fick ett stort leende på sina läppar och följde glatt med upp. När de kom till tjocka damen fick Harry övertala henne om att han tog ansvar för vad Lukas gjorde inne i tornet. Till slut gav hon med sig och tillät att han fick följa med in. För säkerhetsskull fick Lukas hålla för öronen när de sade lösenordet. När de klev in fick Lukas en överväldigad min.

"Så mysigt sällskapsrum ni har." sade han medan han såg sig omkring i hela rummet.

"Ja, det duger." svarade Fredrik enkelt.

"Nej, det är underbart jämfört med vårt steniga och kalla nere i fängelsehålorna. Det är en helt annan atmosfär och värme här." sade Lukas bestämt.

Harry och Fredrik såg på varandra med roade miner. De slog sig ner i varsin fåtölj vid brasan, Harry hämtade kakorna han hade fått.

"Hur mår du egentligen Lukas?" frågade Fredrik.

"Jag mår bra nu, jag menar det som hänt har hänt och det är ingen mening att gräva ner sig i jorden bara för det. Jag måste leva vidare." svarade Lukas medan han slappt sjönk ner i liggande ställning i sin fåtölj.

"Men du måste sakna dem, fick du tillräckligt med stöd av dina morföräldrar?" undrade Fredrik med orolig röst.

"Jo de hjälpte till så gott de kunde med allt. Sedan så var de tvungna att gå tillbaka till sitt. Mammas och pappas arbetskamrater stöttade mig också. Så jag känner att jag fick det stöd jag behövde." svarade Lukas men fortsatte snabbt och nu hade hans röst fått en mörkare ton.

"Men för att vara helt ärlig så kände jag mig riktigt arg ett tag. Jag satt hemma i vardagsrummet och tänkte på den usla människa som gjorde det. Just då kunde jag inte tänka på eller se något annat än "du vet vem". Jag hatade honom, jag har aldrig tidigare känt ett så starkt hat mot någon annan. Jag ville se honom dö en plågsam död!" Det hördes att hans röst var full av hat. Av ljuset som kastades från elden i öppna spisen skapades skuggor i hans ansikte som gjorde att han såg riktigt skräckinjagande ut. Det hördes att han andades tungt och häftigt.

"Under en kort stund höll jag på att ge mig iväg för att hitta ni vet vem och döda honom. Jag ville bara DÖDA honom!" han skrek ut det sista och både Fredrik och Harry ryckte till.

Lukas verkade lugna sig efter att ha skrikit ut det sista och sade med lugnare röst.

"Men så kom jag att tänka på att det vore fel sätt att hedra mina föräldrar, att ge mig ut och leta efter honom. Jag förstod att jag själv skulle dödas och det skulle bli att håna det mina föräldrar jobbade för. De skulle inte vilja det, de skulle vilja att jag gick vidare med mitt liv och få en bra utbildning som ger något och då bestämde jag mig för att åka tillbaka hit direkt eftersom jag kände mig ensam."

Fredrik såg på Lukas.

"Det tycker jag var ett bra beslut. Som du själv sa så skulle du ha dödats om du hittade Voldemort." sade han.

Lukas verkade rycka till över det han sade. Fredrik såg det och blev faktiskt lite förvånad, han kom samtidigt på vad Lukas hade sagt tidigare. Han hade innan aldrig sagt du vet vem. Han hade tydligen påverkats av det hela, precis som många i England blivit påverkade tidigare.

"Jag tänkte som så att jag kan inte ensam göra så mycket. Jag gör mer nytta om jag fullföljer min utbildning och låter ministeriet här i England ta hand om honom." sade Lukas.

Harry skruvade lite på sig men sade inget. De satt kvar vid brasan i någon timme innan de bestämde sig för att ta en promenad genom slottet, de hade trots att det var lov ett litet ansvar för att kolla upp slottet eftersom de alla var med i ordningsgruppen. Först senare framåt kvällen kom de tillbaka till sällskapsrummet, Lukas var med. De hade under eftermiddagen även haft ett snöbollskrig med de två eleverna från Hufflepuff. Efter en stund hade Harry gått för att han var tvungen att göra en sak. Nu när de kom in i sällskapsrummet förstod dem vad. Det stod en bricka med honungsöl på bordet. De hade en trevlig kväll där de ägnade sig åt olika spel och bara struntprat, det förekom mycket skratt innan de tillslut sent på kvällen gick och lade sig. Lukas hade återvänt till sin sovsal för han ville inte störa ordningen mer än nödvändigt men det syntes att han uppskattade att Harry och Fredrik bjöd upp honom.

I början av januari började eleverna komma tillbaka och det blev mycket mer liv och rörelse igen. Fredrik hade hoppats att den misstänksamhet mellan eleverna som fanns innan lovet hade försvunnit. Redan första skoldagen på den nya terminen förstod han att så inte var fallet, det var en tryckt stämning i korridorerna och på lektionerna märkte man tydligt de grupperingar som skapats. De som inte tyckte om varandra satt i varsin ände och såg inte på varandra. Inte heller Ron hade ändrat sig under lovet, han sov inte ens längre i sovsalen. Hela skolan verkade vara i upplösningstillstånd. Under julen verkade även något ha hänt mellan Ron och hans syster Ginny. De undvek och pratade inte med varandra längre. Även att Fredrik, Harry och Lukas hade haft en mycket trevlig tid innan alla kom tillbaka så föll deras humör av den spända stämningen som uppstod när skolan började igen.

Eftersom det nu bara var ett halvår kvar till FUTT-examensproven så blev de flesta lektioner jobbigare. Med patrulltjänsten och quidditchträningen som Harry hade börjat med igen så blev det knappt någon tid över till andra aktiviteter. Fredrik tyckte det var skönt att ha mycket att göra, då behövde han inte tänka på alla som bråkade i skolan. Trots att Dumbledore uppmanande alla att vara vänner för att ju mer splittrade de var desto mer hjälpte det Voldemort, så fortsatte splittringen både mellan och inom elevhemmen. Professor Snape lät alla jobba extra hårt och projekten som snart skulle vara inne tillät han inte att man arbetade med på lektionerna. Då hade han andra uppgifter för att se till att alla kunde det de skulle kunna.

"Eftersom det snart är dags för era prov så kommer ni fram till dess att få extra mycket att göra. Det av anledningen att den som inte skulle klara provet kommer för evigt att vara på min svarta lista för att ha förpestat ämnet med sin närvaro." sade han väsande på en lektion.

Fredrik hade börjat känna sig nervös inför proven, de verkade hemskt svåra.

"Men jag är övertygad om att de som fick bra betyg på uppgiften ni hade över lovet kommer att klara det galant utan större ansträngning." sade Snape vidare och delade ut uppsatserna de hade skrivit över lovet.

"Bra jobbat Ferner, Granger, Malfoy och Potter som alla fick högsta betyg." sade han när han gick tillbaka till katedern.

Fredrik såg på Harrys uppsats. Harry stirrade också på den som om han inte trodde att det var sant. Fredrik kände sig glad för Harrys skull, de hade hjälpts åt med uppsatserna. Harry såg faktiskt tacksamt upp på Fredrik innan de påbörjade lektionens arbete.

När de senare samma dag gick från stora salen efter att ha ätit en mycket god köttfärspaj fick de se ett nytt stort meddelande på anslagstavlan i entréhallen. De gick fram och läste.

_Lördagen den 25 januari kommer en konsert att hållas i Stora Salen med efterföljande disco. Alla elever är hjärtligt välkomna under hela kvällen. Förfriskningar kommer att finnas för alla åldrar, ingen speciell klädsel behövs. Sammanlagt kommer fem band att spela under kvällen._

_Systrarna Spök, NightWitch och Wizard Flames är några av banden som uppträder. Med förhoppning om en mycket trevlig kväll med en god och trevlig stämning._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

"Ja det där kan nog bli trevligt. Mitt favoritband kommer också." sade Fredrik.

"Jo trevligt kommer det säkert att bli, vilket av banden gillar du?" frågade Harry.

"NightWitch. De har en underbar sångerska och deras texter är alltid vackra och ja nästan poetiska." svarade Fredrik.

"Okej, då får vi se till att gå. Jag måste iväg och prata med Professor Flitwick nu men vi ses senare." sade Harry och gick iväg.

Fredrik gick uppför trapporna för att gå till sällskapsrummet, han kände redan en längtan efter att få gå på konserten. Han hade velat gå och se NightWitch ända sedan han hörde dem första gången och nu skulle han få det. Han kom fram till tjocka damen, sade lösenordet och klev in. Sällskapsrummet verkade tomt, många var kvar i stora salen och åt fortfarande. Men så plötsligt hörde han upprörda röster och stannade till och lyssnade bara.

"Men om du vill tillbaka i laget så får du väl prata med Harry." han hörde Hermiones röst.

"Det kan jag inte göra, jag har redan sagt att jag inte vill vara med när han leder och han litar inte på att jag kan koncentrera mig på matcherna." hördes Ron säga.

"Ja, men du tappade faktiskt koncentrationen under matchen och det rätt ordentligt. Om du inte vill förklara varför så kanske du inte passar som vaktare." sade Hermione.

"Men han vet redan varför. Han sade att han inte kunde ha mig i laget om jag hade andra saker som tog min uppmärksamhet." sade Ron surt.

"Jag tror inte att han vet varför utan det var ett allmänt omdöme, varför vill du inte berätta det?"

"Okej, om du ska tjata så. Jag såg hur du slängde iväg kyssar mot Fredrik under matchen! Tro inte att jag inte såg det. Jag trodde vi var överens om att det var vi." sade Ron nästan irriterat.

"Så det var det du mumlade om i julas. Att jag uppmuntrade Fredrik för att han hade gjort ett snyggt mål. Ron, jag trodde inte att du skulle bli så svartsjuk bara för att jag pratar eller umgås med andra." sade Hermione upprört.

"Ja men så som du höll på där under matchen så är det klart att man blir misstänksam." sade Ron med en viss surhet i rösten.

"Om du ska vara så barnslig tycker jag att det är dags att vi tar en paus så att du kan fundera igenom om det verkligen ska vara vi två!" sade Hermione med en underlig röst innan hon verkade gå sin väg för Fredrik hörde hur någon gick med bestämda steg uppför en trappa. Några sekunder var det helt tyst och han kikade runt hörnet och såg Ron stå själv med förvånad min. Han började röra sig mot trappan till pojkarnas sovsal och gick upp med uppgivna steg. Fredrik stod häpen kvar och funderade över vad han nyss hade hört och bevittnat.


	8. Hemligheter i mörkret

**Del 8 – Hemligheter i mörkret**

"Upp och hoppa"

Fredrik öppnade kisande ögonen när han hörde Harrys röst.

"Kom igen, vi ska iväg på vår patrull snart." sade Harry och gick tillbaka till sin egen säng.

Fredrik reste sig sakta upp i sittande ställning i sängen och släppte ut en ljudlig gäspning. Han kände sig inte direkt utvilad nu när klockan var två. Att de hade haft quidditchträning på kvällen bidrog säkert också till att han kände sig trött, tänkte han. Han slängde benen över sängkanten och rös till när fötterna nuddade det iskalla stengolvet. Han tvingade sig att ställa sig upp för att inte falla tillbaka mot kudden, det var vad han egentligen ville. Han såg att Harry redan var i full färd med att ta på sig sina klädnader och sätta på sig ordningsgruppsmärket. Han letade fram sin egen klädnad och tog snabbt på sig den, det var kyligt i rummet och han ville inte stå för länge i det utan kläder. Han tog vägen förbi badrummet för att skölja av ansiktet innan dem gick ut från sällskapsrummet för att påbörja sin nattliga patrull. Nere i entréhallen mötte de Seamus och Dean som haft patrullen innan.

"Inget ovanligt har hänt under våra timmar." sade Dean.

"Okej, ser ut att bli ytterliggare en lugn natt alltså" sade Harry.

"Jo" svarade Seamus lite missbelåtet.

"Sover Ron i sovsalen idag igen?" frågade Dean.

Alla, utan Fredrik, hade blivit förvånade när Ron helt plötsligt hade börjat sova i sovsalen igen. Ingen frågade varför och Ron verkade inte vilja berätta varför. De flesta förstod dock att något hade hänt mellan honom och Hermione eftersom de inte umgicks lika mycket som förut. Fredrik som hade hört konversationen mellan dem visste anledningen men höll den för sig själv. Han tyckte att det var onödigt att ta upp det han hade hört. Ron hade så smått börjat prata med Harry igen, inga större konversationer men alltid något och han ville inte förstöra det.

"Jo, han gör det." svarade Fredrik enkelt på Deans fråga.

Dean och Seamus nickade förstående.

"Lycka till under era timmar, trevlig natt" sade Dean.

"Tack ska ni ha, god natt." sade Fredrik med ett leende innan de skiljdes åt.

De började gå längs korridorerna och tog en sväng genom stora salen först för att kontrollera att alla fönster och dörrar var ok. Efter att ha försäkrat sig om det tog de sig ner genom en dörr och ner i en korridor från den stora trappan. Väggarna var fyllda med olika tavlor med matmotiv, dem hade gått i den ett flertal gånger tidigare. Genom patrullerna hade Fredrik nästan stenkoll på slottets alla gångar men han misstänkte att han inte kände till alla. Ett slott hade alltid hemliga utrymmen och gångar. Harry stannade framför en tavla med en stor fruktskål.

"Vi ska ha oss en liten nattmacka och något varmt att dricka innan vi fortsätter, eller hur?" frågade han.

Innan Fredrik hann svara hade Harry sträckt fram sin hand och kittlat på ett stort grönt päron. Fredrik funderade på om Harry hade blivit galen men plötsligt såg han hur ett handtag dök upp. Harry tog tag i handtaget och öppnade en dörr och klev in. Fredrik följde förvånat efter. Han såg sig om i rummet, de hade kommit in i ett kök där fyra bord precis på samma sätt som elevhemsborden i stora salen stod uppställda. Rummet var dovt upplyst, antagligen för att det var natt. Plötsligt dök det upp tre husalfer som genast frågade om de kunde göra något för dem. Fredrik såg förundrat på dem, han hade inte sett dem i slottet tidigare men han hade förstått att dem hade funnits.

"Ja vi vill gärna ha några mackor var och en kopp te. Blir det bra Fredrik?" sade Harry.

"Kaffe för min del tack" svarade han och ruskade på huvudet.

Husalferna försvann och kom efter en kort stund tillbaka med tre stora härliga mackor till dem var och en rykande kopp te till Harry och kaffe till Fredrik. Han slängde nästan i sig första mackan. Det smakade underbart, han förstod plötsligt vad hans pappa alltid sade. Att en macka smakar bäst på natten. Han tog några slurkar kaffe och började snart känna sig piggare.

"Hur mår Dobby?" frågade Harry en av alferna.

"Han mår bara bra, sover nu." svarade en extra kort alf med mycket pipig röst.

Harry nickade och drack upp det sista teet innan han räckte över koppen till en av husalferna som genast sprang och diskade den. När de lämnade rummet fick de med sig lite frukt för att kunna ha under natten. Fredrik tog tacksamt emot det och lade samtidigt märke till att de här husalferna mådde bra. Han hade hört om folk som inte behandlade sina husalfer bra. De som gjorde så hade han lika lite respekt för som för de som hade något emot halvblod och mugglare.

"Vem är Dobby?" frågade han Harry medan de gick vidare i korridoren.

"Åh, det är bara en husalf som jag känner ganska väl, lång historia." svarade Harry.

"Okej, du behöver inte dra den. Jag klarar mig ändå." sade Fredrik med ett skratt.

De gick genom korridorerna och arbetade sig uppåt i slottet. Efter två timmar kom de fram till en vackert utsirad och rödmålad dörr.

"Vad är det här, den här passagen har jag inte sett förut." sade Fredrik fundersamt.

"Nej, inte jag heller. Jag tror inte att vi har gått i den här korridoren på sjätte våningen förut." svarade Harry.

"Bara att undersöka då" sade Fredrik och öppnade dörren.

De kom in i en smal sal med ljuskronor i taket och vad som såg ut som ramar sittandes på väggarna, enstaka rustningar stod också längs med väggarna. De gick in och stängde dörren efter sig och började gå genom rummet. Ljuskronorna i taket hade lyst upp så rummet var upplyst normalt. Fredrik stannade och såg på ramarna. I varje ram satt ett fotografi av en grupp, ovanför ramen satt ett elevhemsmärke. Nedanför bilden satt en liten ruta med vad som tydligen var namnen på personerna på bilden skrivet med bokstäver i guld. Ramarna satt i sektioner om fyra och fyra och varje sektion hade ett plakat där det stod ett år som satt ovanför bilderna. Han stirrade på de fyra kort som satt i sektionen som var märkt 1981. Gruppen av elever som stod uppställda på kortet skrattade och var glada, det syntes att de var lyckliga för något.

"Vad är det här?" frågade han Harry.

"Jag är inte säker." svarade Harry förstrött medan han gick bortåt i rummet.

"Tror du att det kan vara examenskort på de elever som gick ut skolan det året? Vi hade såna på vår skola i Sverige." sade han och såg på Harry.

"Det kan nog stämma." sade Harry nu med blicken fäst på ett kort lite längre bort.

"Kolla hur glada alla ser ut, de hade nog inte samma bråk som det är på skolan nu." sade han vidare med en liten suck.

"Mmm" svarade Harry bara.

Han gick mot Harry som stod kvar och såg på samma kort. Han såg på det också, det såg ut som en glad skara elever från Gryffindors avgångsklass det året. Han såg en liten kort man och en flicka med rödaktigt hår och gröna ögon som lyste starkt på kortet. Sedan kände han igen professor Lupin ute på högerkanten. Sen höll han på att ramla omkull av förvåning. Han såg en ung man med rufsigt svart hår och glasögon.

"Jösses, jag trodde ett tag att det där var du." sade han och pekade på mannen.

"Förstår det." svarade Harry och vände sig mot honom. "Det är min pappa."

"Jaha, så han gick ut det året."

"Du är inte den enda som tycker vi är lika." sade Harry vidare.

"Ni var väldigt lika, förutom att du har gröna ögon." sade Fredrik men ryckte kort därefter till och såg på kortet igen. Förutom att Harrys pappa syntes väl på kortet så stod flickan med de gröna ögonen ut bland de andra eleverna. Han såg på Harry en kort stund och vände sig sedan tillbaka mot kortet. Han hade fått en underlig tanke men sade inget om det.

"Han dog den kvällen när du, ja du vet, eller hur?" sade han istället.

"Jo tillsammans med min mamma." svarade Harry.

"Tycker du vi ska gå vidare?" frågade han för han såg att Harry såg lite ansträngd ut när de pratade om hans föräldrar. Han förstod att Harry redan hade bearbetat de flesta känslorna kring sina föräldrar men att det ändå kunde vara smärtsamt. Han tyckte därför inte att de skulle vara kvar i rummet längre.

"Javisst" svarade Harry med en axelryckning och de lämnade rummet.

De vandrade omkring i ytterliggare en timme och hann få en kommentar av Filch om deras patrullerande. Klockan närmade sig halv sex när de började ta sig neråt i slottet igen. Deras patrulltid var snart slut och de skulle gå och lägga sig så att de var pigga inför konserten på kvällen. Fredrik kände sig riktigt sugen på kvällen nu och han visste att många andra på skolan också var det. Han hade faktiskt märkt att en del av de oroligheter som hade blossat upp tidigare hade försvunnit när eleverna entusiastiskt pratade om konserten. De kom ner till entréhallen och tog en liten paus. Plötsligt hörde dem hur något prasslade till från ett hörn. Utan att tänka slängde båda iväg en kroppslåsningsbesvärjelse mot hörnet. De hörde hur något dunkade till. Fredrik gick fram för att se efter vad det var och såg en stor hårig råtta. Han plockade upp den i svansen för att gå och slänga ut den i riktning mot skogen.

"Den här råttan verkar vilja vara här i slottet." sade han efter att ha tittat på den.

"Hurså?" frågade Harry.

"Vi har slängt ut den förut." sade han.

"Har han sagt det eller har du gett dem namn?" frågade Harry med ett litet skratt.

"Nej jag känner bara igen den här. Den saknar en tå på framtassen." sade han.

Harry hade stelnat till och vände sig sakta mot Fredrik.

"Vad sade du?" frågade han Fredrik.

"Den saknar en tå på framtassen." svarade Fredrik enkelt.

Harry drog snabbt upp sin trollstav och riktade den mot råttan. Fredrik trodde att han sett något bakom honom och ryckte till.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Släpp inte taget om den råttan! Vi ska ta med den till Dumbledore" sade Harry med bestämd röst.

"Okej." svarade Fredrik oförstående.

"Du får reda på varför sedan." sade Harry och började gå iväg.

Fredrik följde förundrat efter fram till stenstatyn som dolde Dumbledores kontor, hur de skulle komma in förstod han inte eftersom ingen lärare var med och kunde öppna. Till hans stora förvåning kunde Harry lösenordet och öppnade åt dem. Han stirrade på Harry men fick ingen förklaring. De knackade på trädörren som ledde in till själva kontoret och hörde ett intresserat svar inifrån. De gick in och fann Dumbledore sittandes bakom sitt skrivbord.

"God morgon pojkar, jag antar att ni haft er patrull." sade Dumbledore och såg på dem genom glasögonen.

"Ja det stämmer. Varför är du själv uppe så tidigt professor?" svarade Fredrik.

"Ah, jag tycker det är skönt att vara uppe tidigt och klara av lite saker innan alla andra kommer upp." sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

"Men jag antar att ni inte bara ville prata strunt utan hade något ärende." fortsatte han.

"Ja det stämmer" sade Harry och vände sig till Fredrik

"Vill du vara vänlig och ge Dumbledore den där?" sade han och pekade på den ännu stela råttan.

Fredrik gick fram och lade råttan på skrivbordet. Sedan tog han som Harry fram sin stav och riktade den mot råttan.

"Vi hittade honom i slottet för en stund sedan, jag tänkte att han kan komma till användning." sade Harry. Fredrik förstod inte ett dugg av det Harry sade, vad kunde en råtta vara bra till.

Dumbledore såg intresserat på Harry och råttan. Harry sade en enkel förtrollning verkade det som och istället för råttan låg det snart en liten ihopkrupen man på skrivbordet. Fredrik tog ett steg bakåt.

"Jag tänkte att Peter Pettigrew alias Slingersvans kunde komma till användning i jakten på Voldemort!" sade Harry.

Dumbledore hade rest sig från stolen och stod nu upp med en min som var alldeles tydlig över vad han tyckte. Han såg mäktig ut där han stod.

"Så Peter, du lurade alltså ministeriet och dina bästa vänner. Varför kom du tillbaka, för att spionera åt Voldemort!" sade Dumbledore med myndig röst vilket gjorde att mannen på bordet ryckte till och ramlade således ner på golvet.

"Du kommer få din chans att förklara dig inför ministeriet, jag tror att de kan komma att lyssna på dig i utbyte mot vissa upplysningar." fortsatte Dumbledore innan han gick till sin öppna spis och kastade in ett pulver i den. Elden blev svartfärgad ett tag innan den återtog sin naturliga färg. Under tiden stod Harry och Fredrik med sina trollstavar riktade mot mannen på golvet. Dumbledore lät en stor hög med rep binda mannen så att de kunde sänka sina trollstavar.

"Du behöver inte försöka förvandla dig Peter, repen har en motförtrollning för det på sig." sade Dumbledore och gick tillbaka till sin stol.

"Jag antar att du vill ha en förklaring till det här Fredrik?" sade han när han satt sig ner igen.

"Jo, det vore bra." svarade Fredrik medan han stoppade tillbaka staven i fickan.

"Det här är Peter Pettigrew. Han arbetar för Voldemort och eftersom ni har fångat honom kan han komma att bli till hjälp när ministeriet letar efter honom. Ni har fångat en spion som lyckats ta sig in på slottet." sade Dumbledore, mannen på golvet gnydde till.

"Han är en spion för Voldemort?" frågade Fredrik nästan chockat.

"Precis. Säg mig, hur kunde ni fånga just honom. Det finns ju många råttor som slinker förbi fällorna som Filch satt ut." sade Dumbledore.

"Det var Fredriks förtjänst, han lade märke till att råttan saknade en tå och då kom jag på vem det var." sade Harry.

"Ah, det är de små detaljerna som kan fälla ett helt imperium." sade Dumbledore och drog sig lite i skägget.

"Jag kommer att ge Gryffindor 100 poäng för ert arbete och jag är säker på att ministeriet kommer att belöna er på något sätt sedan." fortsatte han.

Fredrik kände sig plötsligt glad, det var det första riktigt stora som hade hänt inom ordningsgruppen, Aurorerna som vaktade utanför slottet hade haft mer att göra med enstaka dödsätare som föröskt ta sig in.

"Nu föreslår jag att ni går och vilar er inför festligheterna ikväll, ministeriet är strax här och tar hand om honom, ni ska ha stort tack för ert arbete." sade Dumbledore och nickade mot mannen som låg bunden på golvet.

De lämnade kontoret, Fredrik kände det som att huvudet snurrade. Han tyckte att det hade hänt för mycket på för kort tid men han kände sig glad.

"Mår du bra Fredrik?" frågade Harry.

"Ja, det känns lite underligt bara. Det som hände nu inatt med mannen där och vad han var." svarade han.

"Jag förstår, efter att vi sovit kommer det kännas bättre. Vi har gjort något bra." sade Harry och dunkade honom i ryggen.

"Jo jag förstår det, hur kunde du veta att det var han?" sade Fredrik.

Under promenaden upp till Gryffindortornet berättade sedan Harry om hur han hade kommit i kontakt med Pettigrew första gången. Fredrik blev nästan stum av det Harry berättade, han förstod plötsligt Harry mycket mer och vad han hade fått gå igenom. Samtidigt gjorde det att han kände ännu starkare glädje över att de lyckades fånga Pettigrew idag och att de gjort något bra. För Harry var Pettigrew mer än en spion och därför kände Fredrik samma sak. När de kom upp till sovsalen lade sig Fredrik direkt och somnade nästan innan han nuddade kudden med en glad tanke. Att han hade hjälpt ministeriet en bit på vägen.

---

När Fredrik vaknade var det liv i sovsalen. Dean, Seamus, Neville och även Ron stod och pratade högljutt om något. Fredrik drog undan draperiet på sin säng.

"Vad är för något som är så viktigt att ni måste prata så högt om det, konserten är inte förrän ikväll." sade han ironiskt.

När dem märkte att han var vaken kom de fram till honom.

"Hur gjorde ni?" frågade de alla i mun på varandra.

"Vadå?" frågade han lite omtöcknat, han kände sig inte riktigt vaken än.

"Hur fångade ni spionen? Dumbledore meddelade det vid frukosten." sade Dean.

"Jaha det." svarade Fredrik och kliade sig i ansiktet medan han funderade på hur han skulle förklara, samtidigt märkte han att hans skäggväxt började bli lång.

Han förklarade sedan kort hur det hela hade gått till, under tiden steg Harry upp från sin säng.

"Oj, det var det värsta." sade Seamus, "Varför hände allt det där under er patrull och inte vår?" fortsatte han på skämt.

"Ja jag vet inte, han kanske trodde att vi var lätta att smita förbi." sade Fredrik med ett flin.

"Ja det var bra att ni fångade honom, en sån där ska inte gå fri." sade Ron med ett leende mot Harry innan han lämnade rummet.

De såg efter honom. Fredrik hade märkt av en viss ångerfullhet och saknad i hans röst. Det verkade som att Ron ångrade sitt beteende han haft tidigare. Han hade faktiskt börjat prata med folk när Harry var i samma rum igen. Det var ytterligare ett steg i rätt riktning tyckte Fredrik, han hoppades att Harry och Ron skulle bli vänner igen. De hade kommit en bit på rätt väg sedan Ron och Hermione bråkat även om Ron fortfarande visade en del avstånd till Harry.

Efter en lugn eftermiddag och en enkel middag började de flesta göra sig iordning för festen på kvällen. Fredrik tog sig en välbehövlig dusch och rakade sedan av sig skäggstubben innan han gjorde de andra sällskap i sällskapsrummet. Alla hade gjort sig klara för konserten. Dean hade ansat sitt skägg lite grann och de andra hade bytt om till lediga kläder perfekta för fest. Han slog sig ner i den lediga fåtöljen och tog en öl. Stämningen i sällskapsrummet var hög. Ron kom efter en stund in genom porträtthålet.

"Hej Ron, ska du inte följa med på konserten?" frågade Fredrik.

"Nej, jag tror inte det. Jag känner inte riktigt för det." svarade Ron och gick mot sovsalen.

De fortsatte prata om banden som skulle uppträda och de hann ta en öl till innan Hermione kom ner från flickornas sovsalar. Hon verkade ha bråttom.

"Hermione, ska inte du heller på konserten?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Nej jag kan inte tyvärr. Jag har fått extra uppgifter av Dumbledore att göra men ha det så kul ni." sade hon innan hon skyndade ut från tornet.

De märkte snart att de yngre eleverna började röra sig ner mot stora salen, första bandet skulle snart börja spela. De satt kvar, ingen var särskilt intresserad av de första banden som de alla ansåg var mer för just yngre. De satt och lyssnade på musik som de spelade på en magisk stereo som fungerade på Hogwarts. Ingen av dem brydde sig om att det var förbjudet att festa i sällskapsrummet.

De hann ta två öl till innan de med glada miner gick ner mot konserten. När de närmade sig dörrarna hörde de hur systrarna spök precis avslutade sin spelning. De hörde busvisslingar från eleverna. De gick in i den nästan fulla salen och såg precis nästa band gå upp på scenen. Wizard Flames var det, Fredrik visste då att det var nästa band som han väntade på. De ställde sig vid ett av fönstren och lyssnade på framträdandet. Den uppbyggda scenen kantades av eldsflammor. Det syntes att många förstaårselever hade gått nu för man såg mest äldre i salen. Efter att ha spelat fem låtar tackade bandet för sig och gick av scenen. Fredrik spände sig plötsligt, äntligen skulle dem han väntade på uppträda. Han blev förvånad när ett helt annat band klev upp på scenen.

"Hej, jag vet att många av er väntar på NightWitch och de kommer alldeles strax, vi ska bara ta några låtar först. Om ni undrar varför så är det så att dem inte är riktigt klara än. Vi heter Golden Times och kör några av våra låtar som förhoppningsvis kommer värma er." sade en av de fyra männen som gått upp.

En lugn balladliknande låt började spelas och det blev helt tyst bland eleverna i salen. Trots att de sjöng om solsken och sommar var det ingen som verkade tycka om det, snart var det någon som började med burop. Några av de yngre eleverna som gått ur från salen hade dock kommit in, intresserade av vad som pågick. Männen som stod på scenen såg oförstående ut och fortsatte spela ett tag men så plötsligt small det till och en ny person dök upp på scenen ur ett rökmoln. Fredrik kände igen henne direkt som sångerskan ur NightWitch. Männen som spelade hade plötsligt ändrat tonart och istället för sin balladpop spelade de nu mer hårdrocksmusik. När Fredrik tittade på dem såg han att de fyra som spelade var medlemmarna i NightWitch. Han skrattade faktiskt åt det hela, de hade förklätt sig för att lura publiken och hade nu tagit bort sin förklädnad. Hela salen verkade skratta åt deras tilltag och stämningen var snabbt tillbaka, Fredrik tyckte det var en fenomenal inledning. Den kvinnliga sångerskan tog ton och påbörjade den första låten. Salen var snart fylld av jublande elever. Under en timme spelade bandet och sångerskans röst sviktade inte en gång. Fredrik stod som förtrollad, han tyckte det var alldeles underbart. Stora delar av eleverna verkade tycka samma sak.

"Tack så mycket. Nu har vi tyvärr kommit fram till vårt sista nummer för kvällen, en låt att tänka över." sade sångerskan medan bandet hade börjat spela en som det verkade lugnare låt.

Under tre minuter var låten lugn men sedan satte den fart med ordentligt trumspel och bas.

Fredrik hoppade av glädje, det var en av bandets bästa låtar ansåg han. En magnifik ljusshow började samtidigt. Han rycktes med i sången och började faktiskt sjunga med efter en stund. Han märkte att fler gjorde samma sak. Hela bandet log mot dem och verkade ta i ännu mer. Det följdes av mer jubel från salen. Eleverna lugnade ner sig lite efter en stund när de märkte att låten närmade sig sitt slut. De ville alla låta bandet avsluta på sitt sätt. Sångerskan sjöng de sista verserna och de sista tonerna av låten dog så småningom ut och ljuseffekterna som fyllt stora salen försvann med en sista smäll. Jublet från eleverna visste inga gränser. Hela bandet ställde sig och bugade sig på scenen. Jublet och applåderna ville inte ta slut. Röken som fyllt salen började snart skingras och istället för den musik som kommit från den uppbyggda scenen så kom nu annan musik från någon osynlig stereo. Konsertstämningen utbyttes mot discostämning och alla skolans elever började dansa, eller nästan alla. Det var ju några elever som av någon underlig anledning inte hade kommit till konserten. Fredrik och Harry gick efter en stund ut från stora salen för att svalka av sig en stund efter den vilda konserten. Efter en stund kom även Ginny ut och gjorde dem sällskap vid stenstatyn som de stod vid. I handen hade hon tre öl.

"Varsågoda" sa hon och gav Harry och Fredrik varsin.

De tog tacksamt emot dem och började genast dricka för att släcka törsten.

"Man blir varm av att dansa och sjunga så mycket." sade Fredrik medan han torkade bort svetten ur pannan med en bit papper.

"Jo, det är riktigt bra drag i NightWitch." svarade Harry.

"Visst är dem bra. Jag sa ju det innan så det var ju bra att du kom med. Vad tyckte du om de andra banden."

Harry tänkte efter en stund.

"Jo, dem är bra på sitt sätt. Men rent svängmässigt så var ju NightWitch bäst. Om man inte ska räkna in discot nu då." sa han.

Fredrik kunde inte annat än att hålla med. De hörde hur en ny låt började spelas inne på dansgolvet och Ginny försvann in i folkmassan inne i salen. Harry stod och sneglade in genom dörrarna.

"Jag ska nog in igen, kommer du?" sade han.

"Nej, jag måste vila mig lite till." sade Fredrik.

"Okej, ses senare." sade Harry och försvann in i salen efter Ginny medan Fredrik stod kvar utanför.

Han stod och såg in på alla elever som svängde runt inne i salen. Han såg Lukas dansa med en flicka han inte visste vem det var. Han stod alldeles lycklig över hur bra konserten varit. Han log när han kom att tänka på hur kul de hade trots allt otäckt som hände utanför och innanför skolan. Det märktes att den här festen blev en vändpunkt för skolan, alla verkade vara vänner och umgicks och hade kul tillsammans. Eller nästan alla i alla fall, det verkade som sagt finnas lite problem mellan Harry och Ron fortfarande. Han bestämde sig för att ta en promenad och började gå genom korridorerna. Han kunde inte släppa känslan av att de skador som uppstått mellan eleverna de senaste veckorna nästan helt hade läkts av festen. Plötsligt stannade han till, han hade gått en bit utan att tänka på vart. Han kände en kuslig känsla i maggropen. Han hörde ljud längre fram som från viskande personer. Han tog några tysta steg och upptäckte snart vart han var. Han stod utanför den hemliga dörr där han och Lukas året innan hade hittat de kidnappade eleverna, det kom ljus från en liten springa. Han drog upp sin trollstav och öppnade försiktigt dörren lite till och såg ner för trappen innanför. Han såg inget men hörde röster.

"Det börjar bli dags att sätta igång annars blir det försenat och då blir han arg." hörde han någon säga.

"Håller med, vi kan nog inte vänta längre. Det är dags att köra."

"Allt är planerat. Det är bara att vi kör igång när vi får klartecken. Sedan kommer ingenting att stoppa oss." sade en röst som på ett kusligt sätt lät bekant.

"Men är dom två med på det?" frågade någon.

"Ja det är dem, så det är bara att köra. Kvällen har nog gjort mycket men det här behövs också för att få full effekt." sade rösten som Fredrik tyckte sig ha hört tidigare någon gång.

"Ska vi säga att vi träffas här på torsdag kväll igen och går igenom det sista om hur det ska gå till?" hörde han en kvinna säga med ett accepterande svar från andra efteråt.

Fredrik kände sig orolig. Det kunde inte vara något bra som de pratade om på ett gömt ställe som det här. Han borde gå ner och stoppa dem, och vad det nu var dem planerade, direkt i enlighet med hans uppgifter. Men han visste inte hur många som var där nere eller vilka det var.


	9. Ett spexigt tilltag

**Del 9 – Ett spexigt tilltag**

Dagarna efter festen var skolan precis som dagarna efter sorteringen av de nya eleverna. Alla var glada och verkade ha glömt bort alla problem som fanns innan. Hela skolan genomsyrades av en stor framtidstro, alla menade att det just nu inte kunde bli sämre än det varit och att allt nu var på väg att ordna upp sig. När tidningarna kom på måndagsmorgonen så ansåg i princip alla att de oroligheter som hade varit på skolan för alltid var borta.

Trolldomsministern, Mr. Weasley, meddelade att man hade fångat en av "han som inte får nämnas vid namn" närmaste män. En man som alla trodde var död. Han meddelade att de två elever på Hogwarts som hade fångat honom skulle tilldelas ett pris för modigt ingripande. Dessutom skulle det utredas om den man som tidigare dömts för mordet på den fångade mannen kunde frikännas.

Fredrik var en av de få som inte kände den glädje och upprymdhet som resten av skolan gjorde. Han hade samtalen han hade hört under lördagsnatten kvar i huvudet, han kunde inte släppa det. Han hade pratat med Harry om det och tillsammans med Dean, Seamus, Neville och Ginny skulle de gå till det möte som skulle vara på torsdagen och avbryta det hela. Trots det kunde han inte sluta tänka på det han hade hört. Han tyckte det blev för mycket på en gång. Först fångar de en spion och sedan samma dag hittar han en grupp som verkar planera något skumt. Han tänkte att det måste finnas en naturlig förklaring, det var därför han inte kunde sluta tänka på det. Samtidigt var det självklart att det var något skumt på gång eftersom det var ett möte på ett gömt ställe, sent på kvällen mitt under en fest. Han suckade när han kom på sig själv med att tänka på det hela igen och tog en tugga på sin rostade macka istället.

"Hur är det Fredrik?" hörde han Harry säga.

"Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det jag hörde, det är bara det. Det känns som att det är något lurt med det ." svarade han och såg på Harry som satt på andra sidan bordet.

"Men koppla bort det nu. Vi tar slut på deras onda planer på torsdag och innan dess ska vi två njuta av vår utmärkelse vi ska få, vad det nu är. Kom igen nu, upp med hakan!" sade Harry med ett leende.

"Han har faktiskt rätt. Vi ska stoppa deras planer på torsdag så det är inget vi behöver oroa oss för förrän då." sade Ginny med ett leende mot Fredrik samtidigt som hon lade sin hand över Harrys.

Dem hörde alla hur Ron grymtade till längre bort och vände ansiktet åt ett annat håll. Fredrik såg på honom och såg sedan på Harry och Ginny som också såg på Ron. Plötsligt förstod han varför Ron hade börjat vara sur på Ginny också. Samtidigt började han få en tanke om varför Ron hade blivit så pass sur för att Hermione skickade en enkel slängkyss under matchen. En kombination av det Ron trodde då och det som Fredrik nu hade insett hände mellan Harry och Ginny kunde förklara Rons beteende.

"Ja, du har rätt." svarade han med ett litet leende som svar på det Ginny sade samtidigt som han fortsatte att fundera på det han nyss kommit på. Det enda som behövdes nu var något som gjorde att Ron insåg sitt felaktiga handlande och blev vän med dem alla igen.

Skoldagarna gick mycket bättre. Även lärarna verkade se att eleverna mådde mycket bättre efter helgen och dem lät alla behålla sitt glada sinne genom att bara ge dem lätta uppgifter och läxor. Förutom Professor Snape.

"Som ni vet är det snart dags för er att lämna in era uppsatser och färdiga elixir i ert specialarbete. Jag hoppas att ni inte har slappnat av med ert arbete nu. Jag vill nästa måndag ha in en rapport om ert arbete än så länge, på två pergamentsidor." sade han under sin lektion.

Alla i salen suckade högt.

"Och bara så att ni vet så behöver ni inte vänta till sista dagen med att lämna in arbetet. Den som lämnar in ett färdigt och bra arbete tidigare än sista dagarna kommer att visa att denne kan klara av flera stora arbeten samtidigt och kommer att bli bedömd efter det. Ett tidigt inlämnat men DÅLIGT arbete kommer också det bedömas efter inlämningstiden." Snape avslutade meningen med en antydande blick mot Harry.

"Varför fortsätter han göra då där mot dig? Du har ju bevisat med den senaste uppsatsen att du kan det här." sade Fredrik viskande.

"Ja men du vet väl hur han var förra året. Han är bara på det sättet mot mig." svarade Harry.

Torsdagen närmade sig fort, onsdagens quidditchträning blev en skön avkoppling, trots regnet. De finputsade mest på taktiken inför matchen mot Ravenclaw veckan därpå. Trots att det bara var en och en halv vecka kvar till matchen var det ingen förutom spelarna som tänkte på det. Alla andra hade fortfarande festen i huvudet. Efter duschen och en värmande kopp te gick laget upp till sällskapsrummet. De möttes av en samling runt anslagstavlan innanför porträttet av den tjocka damen.

"Vad står på?" frågade Harry Dean som stod och läste.

"Lektionerna på fredag eftermiddag är inställda. Det ska tydligen hända något i stora salen då igen, för alla elever måste vara där." svarade Dean.

"Undrar vad det kan vara." sade Ginny.

"Kanske en ny konsert." sade Fredrik med en blinkning.

"Ja, vi får se eftersom de inte ger mer information." sade Harry och gick och slog sig ner i en fåtölj.

Fredrik slog sig ner i fåtöljen bredvid och snart kom det fram några förstaårselever och ville prata med dem om quidditch. Dem hade sett på träningen från ett fönster. Fredrik som egentligen ville koncentrera sig på morgondagen tog ett djupt andetag och svarade på alla deras frågor. Harry verkade vara lättad över att Fredrik tog hand om frågorna. Han själv tyckte det var skönt när de intresserade pojkarna gick och lade sig och frågorna upphörde.

Torsdagsförmiddagen passerade också fort och innan Fredrik visste ordet av satt han och åt en underbar ugnspannkaka. Samtidigt som han hungrigt åt kom han att tänka på vad de skulle göra klockan åtta. Den tanken växte sig större under eftermiddagen och när de gick för att äta middag var han riktigt spänd. De skulle avslöja ytterliggare en grupp som hade något fuffens för sig. Han hade bestämt sig för att hålla sig lite i bakgrunden och låta de andra ta åt sig äran.

Exakt klockan åtta stod Fredrik, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville och Ginny nere i entréhallen med sina ordningsmärken på sig.

"Okej, är ni redo att sätta stopp för ytterliggare onda planer?" frågade Harry.

Alla nickade.

"Då kör vi." sade han och började gå mot källaren.

De gick i samlad trupp mot den hemliga dörren. Desto närmare de kom ju mer steg Fredriks puls. För första gången kunde han hamna i en riktig strid, när han och Harry hade fångat spionen hade de knappt behövt göra någonting. Nu var det annorlunda. De stannade utanför dörren och öppnade lite. En ljusspringa spred sig och de hörde röster från rummet som låg nedanför trappen bakom. De tog alla några djupa andetag medan de såg varandra i ögonen. Harry såg frågande på dem och alla nickade accepterande. Harry öppnade dörren helt och de sprang ner med trollstavarna höjda beredda på att behöva använda dem snabbt.

"Ni är avslöjade!" skrek de precis innan de kom ner för trappen där de alla förvånat stannade upp.

Flera personer i rummet ryckte förskräckt till och såg förvånat på dem. De tittade minst lika förvånade på personerna som var i rummet.

"Vad håller ni på med!" utbrast Hermione som kom gående mot dem.

"Vi tänkte precis säga samma sak till er, Vad håller ni på med här?" sade Fredrik.

"Vi? Vi övar inför ett framträdande imorgon." svarade Hermione med en arg blick.

"Så, vad gör ni här?" frågade hon vidare med arg röst.

"Vi skulle gripa en grupp som planerade att göra otillåtna saker." sade Fredrik.

"Va! Varför skulle det vara en sådan grupp här nu?" frågade Hermione.

"Därför att jag hörde dem planera något i lördags kväll under festen när jag tog en promenad förbi här. Dem skulle mötas här igen nu." sade han.

Hermione såg först förvånad ut men började sedan gapskratta. Han såg förvånat på henne.

"Fredrik, du måste slappna av från det där med ordningsgruppen nu. Efter att ni fångade Pettigrew finns inte så mycket mer ont på skolan." sade Hermione fortfarande skrattande.

"Vad menar du, jag hörde dem klart och tydligt!" sade han upprört.

Han märkte att fler av eleverna bakom Hermione började skratta.

"Det var oss du hörde Fredrik. Vi var här, alla utom Lukas, och övade då med." sade Hermione och gick fram och lade en hand på hans axel.

Han såg på gruppen igen och såg Lukas stå mitt i rummet bland de andra.

"Ingen av oss gick på festen för att vi hade fått ett annat uppdrag av Dumbledore." sade hon vidare.

"Vad för uppdrag?" frågade han misstänksamt.

"Du är alldeles för misstänksam. Det finns inget att oroa sig för på skolan längre just nu. Du måste slappna av Fredrik." sade Hermione med en suck.

"Ja men vad var det för uppdrag?"

Hon suckade igen.

"Vi ska göra ett uppträdande under en ceremoni imorgon eftermiddag. Det var uppdraget vi fick och vi måste öva inför det. Därför avstod vi större delen av festen." sade Hermione.

"Är det en ceremoni imorgon? Så det är därför lektionerna är inställda." sade Dean.

"Ja, det sammanfattar det hela ganska bra. Vad det är för ceremoni kan ni nog lista ut själva." sade Hermione mystiskt.

Fredrik såg fundersamt på henne först men såg sedan att Harry nickade till. Då förstod han direkt vad det var för ceremoni, plötsligt började han själv att skratta.

"Vad är det?" frågade Hermione.

"Att jag direkt trodde att det var något fuffens som pågick, jag måste som du sade slappna av! Lite komiskt att jag inte kände igen din röst." sade han medan han fortsatte skratta.

De andra började också skratta.

"Ja vi har väl övat tillräckligt tror jag. Du kommer att klara av det du ska göra Lukas?" sade Hermione.

"Jo, jag har koll." sade Lukas enkelt.

"Då träffas vi i stora salen klockan ett för förberedelser. Ni andra vet väl om att ni ska vara där klockan två?" sade Hermione vidare.

Fredrik och de andra nickade. De gick alla ut från rummet och stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig. Fredrik dröjde kvar för att prata med Lukas.

"Jag trodde inte du gillade att vara med och uppträda på riktigt." sade han.

"Nja, jag blev faktiskt intresserad under våra upptåg på skolan i Sverige." svarade Lukas med en axelryckning.

"Vad är det du ska göra?"

Lukas såg sig omkring.

"Du måste lova att inte säga något." sade han

"Javisst" svarade Fredrik.

"Du vet det som jag och Harry varit inne hos McGonagall och övat på." sade Lukas.

Fredrik nickade.

"Det är så att jag ska visa upp det imorgon. Jag ska visa min djurform, jag är en animagus." sade Lukas.

Fredrik stannade till i steget och vände sig förvånat mot Lukas.

"Va, men det är ju fantastiskt. Varför har du inte sagt något!" sade han.

"Vi fick inte säga något för McGonagall som du minns. Och du kan inte säga något till någon annan. Jag har inte sagt vad jag ska göra, det ska bli en överraskning för hela skolan. Det ska bli som en sammansvetsande länk som för skolan samman ännu mer än festen. Det var Dumbledores mening i alla fall." sade Lukas.

"Okej, jag kommer inte säga något, men jag kommer att se fram mot att få se dig förvandla dig." sade Fredrik.

Lukas log till svar.

"Vi ses imorgon!" sade dem båda och gick till sina respektive sovsalar.

På fredagseftermiddagen var stora salen fylld av alla skolans elever som väntade på ceremonin som skulle äga rum. Fredrik och Harry satt i mitten på Gryffindors bord. Han såg sig runt i salen och man såg klart att det verkligen var alla elever som var där. Han vände på ansiktet och såg mot Honnörsbordet där han antog att alla lärare skulle sitta men det var ett stort hål mellan lärarna på den ena sidan om Dumbledore. Hagrid, läraren i skötsel och vård av magiska djur saknades. Fredrik tänkte att han hade annat för sig. Dumbledore reste sig upp och det blev tyst.

"Kära vänner, idag har vi besök av trolldomsminister Weasley." sade han och den tunt rödhårige trolldomsministern reste sig upp bredvid honom.

Applåder kom från åtminstone tre elevhemsbord.

"Tack, tack. Jag är här av en enkel anledning och det är att dela ut ett pris. Professor Dumbledore har meddelat mig att det ska förekomma en show här snart så vi sätter väl igång med en gång." sade ministern och plockade upp något.

"Får jag be herrarna Harry Potter och Fredrik Ferner att komma fram." fortsatte han.

Harry och Fredrik tog varsitt djupt andetag och reste sig upp under stora applåder. De gick fram mot honnörsbordet och ställde sig bredvid Dumbledore och ministern som nu stod framför bordet.

"För sitt mod och klarsynthet att hitta och infånga en förrädare och spion tilldelar Trolldomsministeriet Harry Potter och Fredrik Ferner Merlinorden av tredje graden." läste Mr. Weasley upp från en lapp.

Applåderna och busvisslingarna i salen lät tillsammans som om någon smällt av en bomb. Fredrik stod chockad och såg på ministern, han kunde inte tro att det var sant. Skulle han få en av de största utmärkelserna i England. Han nöp sig i armen för att se om det var en dröm, det var det inte. Dumbledore var tvungen att använda sin trollstav för att få tyst i salen. Harry och Fredrik fick gå fram och ta emot ett inramat diplom som bevisade att de hade fått utmärkelsen. Fredrik tog emot sitt diplom med ena handen och tog Mr. Weasley i hand med den andra samtidigt som han bugade sig lätt. Han kände sig överväldigad. Också när de hade fått sina diplom, bugat sig för eleverna och lärarna som tack och gick tillbaka till sina platser applåderades det starkt i salen.

"Nu när det viktiga är avklarat vill jag välkomna vår alldeles egna teatergrupp som ska framföra ett litet uppträdande, varsågoda." sade Dumbledore och pekade mot dörren bakom honnörsbordet.

Hermione och de andra kom in och ställde sig på olika platser i salen. Innan de påbörjade sin pjäs så förklarade de lite hur det hela skulle gå till, att eleverna kunde när som helst tvinga dem att köra om en scen på ett annat sätt. Pjäsen utspelade sig på någon skola, om det var Hogwarts framgick inte men de spelade några vänner och det som de var med om. Fredrik såg mot Slytherins bord och såg några där hånskratta lågt åt det, han såg argt på dem ett tag innan han koncentrerade sig på pjäsen igen. Efter en halvtimme insåg han var de hade hämtat inspirationen till det hela från. Det handlade om en grupp vänner som blev ovänner på grund av svartsjuka. De spelade upp allt med en komisk anspelning och man fick följa alla personer riktigt bra. Alla i salen skrattade gott åt alla karaktärer, förutom en som var allvarlig och inte var rolig som de andra men i slutändan blev han rolig med. Fredrik kände igen sig själv och tyckte att hela pjäsen var riktigt bra, att just Lukas spelade den karaktär som han kände igen sig i gjorde att han skrattade ännu mer. Han såg på Ron som satt längre bort vid bordet och han såg funderande ut med något glittrande i ögonen.

Så kom slutklämmen på pjäsen när alla blev vänner igen. Pjäsen verkade ha tagit alla med storm, för applåderna var nästan lika stora som när Fredrik och Harry fick sina diplom. Alla som varit med och spelat bugade sig för salen och gick sedan undan och Hermione steg fram.

"Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om det här lilla uppträdandet. Den är inspirerad från de senaste årens händelser och jag vill tacka alla som gett oss den inspirationen. Jag hoppas att alla tänker efter vad meningen med pjäsen är och förstår innebörden. Som avslutning innan vi alla skiljs åt för idag vill jag bara säga att man kan komma långt och uppnå stordåd bara genom att engagera sig och kämpa. Som avslutning vill en som har kämpat hårt och varit med om mycket av det som pjäsen handlade om att göra en sista sak som han uppnått genom att slita hårt och lära sig av sina misstag." sade Hermione och gick undan.

Lukas steg fram och såg ut över salen.

"Ja, precis som Hermione sade så har jag genomgått mycket bara de senaste åren men har klarat det tack vare mina vänner och min bäste vän, Fredrik." sade han och log mot Fredrik som log tillbaka.

"Det här jag vill visa vill jag ska vara ett bevis för att alla elevhem ska samarbeta mot de mörka krafterna som har berövat mig min familj. Jag hoppas att alla kan komma överens och vara sams i fortsättningen." sade Lukas vidare och böjde sig sedan ner som i en bugning fast han korsade även armarna över bröstet.

Några som trodde att han bugade efter avslutat tal började applådera men slutade snart. Lukas verkade skimra till ett ögonblick och slog sedan häftigt ut armarna, eller det som skulle vara hans armar. Han lyfte sakta upp mot taket i stora salen med sina kraftiga vingslag. Alla stirrade på honom. Hans bruna fjäderdräkt såg majestätisk ut.

"En örn!" hörde Fredrik någon ropa förvånat.

Örnen tog ett flygvarv runt salen innan den slog sig ner på golvet framför honnörsbordet och försvann snabbt och Lukas stod där igen. Återigen hördes applåderna i salen och många beundrande rop.

"Tack!" sade Lukas och gick undan.

"Ja, där ser man. Nu har vi ytterliggare en animagus i skolan. Tänk på det som allt det här handlade om nu." sade Dumbledore men fortsatte snabbt. "Nu ska vi ha oss något gott att äta." och klappade i händerna och snart var borden fulla med godsaker.

Det hördes ett surr i salen när eleverna började ta för sig av det som fanns, alla pratade entusiastiskt om pjäsen och Lukas animagusuppvisning. Fredrik tog en kopp kaffe och en tårtbit och skulle precis ta en första tugga när han märkte att någon stod bakom honom och Harry. De vände på sig och såg Ron stå där med en tår rinnande längs kinden.

"Ja… jag är ledsen för det sätt som jag betett mig på mot er. Den här pjäsen fick mig att inse att jag betett mig illa." sade han och vände sig mot Fredrik.

"Fredrik, det var fel av mig att tro att Hermione och du höll på med något, det var ju bara en enkel slängkyss. Ni var ju bara vänner vid det tillfället! Hoppas att du kan förlåta mig." sade han.

"Det kan jag, kompis!" sade Fredrik och log.

"och Harry, jag borde ha berättat varför jag tappade koncentrationen istället för att anta att du menade att jag inte klarade av att ha flickvän och spela Quidditch samtidigt. Och jag borde inte vara så sur för att du och Ginny, ja du vet. Förlåt mig." sade Ron till Harry.

"Det är klart jag förlåter dig Ron" sade Harry också med en liten tår på kinden innan han skrattade till. "Jag insåg också vissa saker under pjäsen, hoppas att du kan förlåta min burdusa ton efter matchen då." fortsatte han.

Ron skrattade till han med.

"Javisst kompis." sade han och såg på både Fredrik och Harry med tacksamma ögon.

"Slå dig ner!" sade Harry och Ron slog sig mellan dem och de började prata om vad som hade hänt de senaste månaderna.

Fredrik kände det som att den här dagen hade blivit den bästa på länge. Han hörde hur någon kom in genom dörren längst fram i salen igen. Han såg ditåt och såg Nymphadora Tonks komma in och hastigt gå fram mot Dumbledore. Hon verkade stressad och verkade säga något allvarligt till Dumbledore. Hon såg ut som om hon nyss kommit från en strid med något, det fanns en reva i hennes mantel och hennes hår var riktigt rufsigt. Fredrik tyckte sig se ett stort blåmärke på hennes kind också. Dumbledore fick en närmast chockad min av det som Tonks sade och viskade något tillbaka och vände sig sedan till McGonagall och sade något. McGonagall försvann sedan snabbt ut från salen med Tonks. Dumbledore satt kvar och sade inget mer men av hans min förstod Fredrik att det var något som hade hänt. Han skakade på huvudet och vände sig till Ron som fortfarande berättade om hur han hade missuppfattat allt. Han lyssnade mycket hellre på det än att tänka på vad som Dumbledore kunde ha fått reda på, det var säkerligen inget allvarligt ändå och han ville inte förlora den glada känslan han nu hade.

"Nu är allt som det ska vara." tänkte han och började äta på sin tårtbit medan han, Ron och Harry pratade som om de inte sett varandra på evigheter.


	10. Ett avslöjande

**Del 10 – Ett avslöjande**

Solen hade redan börjat gå ner när Fredrik gick genom korridorerna. Han var på väg tillbaka till sällskapsrummet efter att ha spenderat hela eftermiddagen i biblioteket. Han passerade en grupp Ravenclaw elever som ropade något till honom. Han lyssnade inte på vad de sade, han visste det ändå. Sedan måndagen hade det psykiska kriget mellan Gryffindor och Ravenclaw börjat, när eleverna kom på att det var quidditchmatch på lördagen. Nu när det var fredag visste Fredrik och de andra i laget vad Ravenclawsupportrarna ropade och samma sak gällde säkerligen Ravenclaws lag gällande Gryffindors supportrar. Han gick upp för den sista trappan innan den tjocka damens korridor och tänkte på morgondagen. Om de vann kunde de nästan säkra segern totalt, Ravenclaw hade nämligen slagit Hufflepuff i sin första match och var de som närmast utmanade Gryffindor om totalsegern. Han kom fram till porträttet, sade lösenordet och steg in i det redan ganska fulla sällskapsrummet. Han lämnade sina saker i sovsalen innan han slog sig ner i en fåtölj. Han såg sig omkring. Alla verkade vara spända på något och han förstod att det var matchen. Han förstod att alla ville att laget skulle vinna och han antog att det var därför som det inte kom fram några yngre elever och pratade med honom idag. Efter en stund kom Ron och Harry in i sällskapsrummet och gjorde honom sällskap i soffan bredvid, de såg lite fundersamma ut.

"Funderar ni över något?" frågade han.

"Nej det är inget särskilt." svarade Ron hastigt men hade kvar samma min.

"Men det är något, det syns lång väg." sade Hermione som kommit fram till dem och nu satte sig i fåtöljen bredvid Fredrik.

"Ja vi vet inte vad det är med Hagrid bara. Han var inte där på lektionen idag." sade Harry.

"Va, var han inte?" utbrast Hermione.

"Nej, vi hade professor Grubbly-Plank istället. Hon sade att Hagrid var sjuk men visste inte mer och sade att vi inte skulle bekymra oss om det heller." fortsatte Harry.

"Konstigt, Hagrid brukar väl informera dig om han är sjuk?" sade Hermione till Harry.

"Jo, det är det som gör det så lustigt. Men han kanske gör något för ordern snabbt." sade Ron men verkade komma på något för han såg konstigt på Fredrik.

"Det är lugnt Ron, Hermione har berättat vad Fenixordern är för något." sade Fredrik lugnande.

"Har hon?" frågade Ron med ett förvånat uttryck.

"Ja och jag hoppas att du känner mig tillräckligt för att veta att jag inte sympatiserar med han som ordern arbetar mot, så det är lugnt." sade Fredrik.

Ron nickade bara som svar. Harry verkade inte ha reagerat som Ron, han verkade tänka på annat. Fredrik själv tänkte tillbaka på kvällen för några dagar sedan när han och Hermione hade suttit själva i sällskapsrummet sent på kvällen. De hade suttit och pratat om allt möjligt och Hermione hade berättat om Fenixordern. Det var ofta som Hermione ville prata med honom om olika saker eller bara vara nära. Han ville också prata mycket med Hermione, de hade mycket gemensamt. Han återvände till nuet och märkte att det hade blivit tyst omkring dem, nästan besvärande tyst.

"Vad tror ni om matchen imorgon?" frågade han för att bryta tystnaden.

Hermione var den som sade något först.

"Jag tror att det kan bli jämnt, Ravenclaw visade verkligen att dem är ett bra lag men naturligtvis kommer ni att vinna." sade hon.

Ron höll mumlande med, han verkade tänka på något. Fredrik förstod att dem inte skulle få ut något av en konversation så han tog upp en tidning som låg på bordet framför honom. Han hade bläddrat igenom den vid frukosten men ville ha något att göra för att inte tänka på matchen. Han skummade igenom nyheterna men fann inte mycket av intresse. Det hade varit något sorts slagsmål eller tumult i Diagongränden men det stod inget om skadade eller vad det hade handlat om så det var antagligen inte så allvarligt. Han lade snart ner tidningen med en suck. Efter någon timme gick han och Harry upp för att lägga sig så att de skulle vara utvilade nästa morgon.

När han väcktes nästa morgon kände han sig utvilad och full av kraft. Han och de övriga i laget satt och åt frukost långt innan alla andra elever kom för att göra det. När stora salen började fyllas lite mer började ordkriget igen. Ravenclaw började men Gryffindor fortsatte det snart. Harry sade åt laget att gå ner till omklädningsrummet för att komma bort från det som pågick. När de lämnade stora salen verkade det som att Ravenclawanhängarna tog det som en seger, Fredrik brydde sig inte. Under en halvtimme gick Harry igenom taktiken inför matchen, som de redan visste. Sedan hörde de hur eleverna började fylla läktarna och de började göra de sista förberedelserna inför matchen. Fredrik rättade till sina benskydd och tog sedan fram de skyddande glasögon han hade fått i julklapp och tog på sig. De andra rättade till sina klädnader eller skydd innan de ställde sig vid dörren ut till planen, de skulle göra entré som de brukade. De stod och lyssnade efter signalen för att de skulle ut men de hörde bara klackens sång, fanklubben verkade ha hittat på en ny sång.

"Det sägs ju att man inte ska, vara elak och säga tillexempel att Slytherin ej är bra. Det ska man inte heller i allmänhet vi tror, men detta gäller inte om detta lag från Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw är ett ruttet lag, Ravenclaw dem inga mål gör…"

Det fortsatte men de lyssnade inte på vad sången innehåll, de hade hört delar av den under veckan. Så plötsligt hörde de hur musiken ändrades till sista låten innan intot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the main event..." musik tog över en stund "Let´s get ready to rumble!!!" I samma stund som Seamus sagt det sista flög dörren upp och de flög under jubel från läktarna in på planen. Efter en stund kom även Ravenclaw in på planen. Nidvisorna på läktaren hade tystnat och Fredrik hoppades att de inte skulle återupptas.

Madam Hooch startade matchen och allvaret började. Det visade sig att Hermione hade haft rätt, det blev en mycket jämn match. Efter femton minuter stod det bara 30 mot 30. Båda vaktarna spelade riktigt bra. Isabelle, som tagit över efter Ron, visade att hon var rätt vaktare, hon släppte inte in mycket. Fredrik, Ginny och Dennis arbetade på mycket och såg till att Gryffindor ledde med 150 mot 80 efter en timme. Fredrik började känna svetten och hoppades att Harry skulle fånga kvicken snart. Det här var den jobbigaste matchen han spelat, mycket för att Ravenclaws jagare arbetade hårt och var riktigt duktiga. Han jagade nu efter en av Ravenclaws jagare som kom mot Isabelle. Jagaren sköt ett fintskott åt höger, som såg ut att gå i mål men Isabelle hann se att det var en fint och slängde sig åt rätt håll och tog in klonken i sina armar i sista sekunden. Fredrik pustade ut.

"Vilken räddning, jag tror inte att jag sett något så bra sedan Oliver Wood!" ropade Seamus som var kommentator ut. Jublet på läktarna talade sitt tydliga språk över vad publiken tyckte om räddningen.

Fredrik tog emot klonken av Isabelle och satte fart men märkte att han snart hade två av jagarna efter sig. När de började komma nära passade han snabbt till Dennis som kom snett bakom honom. Dennis flög åt höger och fick med sig en av jagarna. Han passade Ginny som befann sig mitt framför mål men några meter ifrån. Hon var obevakad och det gjorde att den jagare som bevakade Fredrik flög mot henne. Samtidigt kom den tredje jagaren mot Ginny bakifrån. Fredrik såg sin chans och satte full fart mot mål. Han passerade några meter från Ginny och fick passet i farten, det ställde jagarna och han kom ensam mot vaktaren. Han antog en bestämd min och riktade in sig mot den högra ringen och gjorde armen redo för skott, men när han skulle skjuta passade han Dennis istället som snabbt passade tillbaka. Vaktaren tvärstannade i luften när han såg vad som hände. Fredrik vräkte samtidigt som han fick passet in klonken genom den mittersta ringen. Fredrik hann se att vaktaren skakade på huvudet, innan han åkte förbi Gryffindorläktaren med höjd triumferande hand. Han hörde att de sjöng på sin gamla hejaramsa nu istället för den de sjungit på i början, vilket han var glad för. Han såg upp mot Harry som flög någon meter upp.

"Se upp Harry!" ropade han.

Bakom Harry kom Ravenclaws sökare och svischade förbi i full fart. Harry följde efter men för sent, kvicken var fångad. Ravenclaweleverna på läktarna jublade över att de hade lyckats fånga kvicken och vunnit matchen mot Gryffindor. Laget flög efter att ha tackat för god match ner till omklädningsrummet där Fredrik och de andra satte sig med hängande huvuden.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte kunde fånga kvicken." sade Harry.

"Det gör inget, vi har fortfarande chansen att vinna alltihop." sade Dennis glatt.

"Ja, men det innebär att det är mycket öppet i tävlingen. Trots att Ravenclaw har två segrar så är det poängen som räknas och det skiljer 110 poäng mellan oss i deras favör." sade Harry.

"Ja men vad gör det?" frågade Dennis.

"Det innebär att allt avgörs i nästa match, om Ravenclaw vinner mot Slytherin måste vi se till att vinna mycket stort mot Hufflepuff." sade Fredrik.

Dennis nickade förstående men sade.

"Men jag tror inte att det blir något problem att vinna nästa match stort. Det är ju faktiskt Hufflepuff vi möter." sade han med ett leende mot Fredrik.

"Du kanske har rätt, men man ska aldrig underskatta motståndarna. Det är då man förlorar." sade Fredrik innan han gick för att duscha.

Resten av dagen passerade lugnt. Det märktes att alla slappnade av efter matchen och Fredrik tyckte det var skönt att slippa höra fansen försöka överträffa varandra. Efter middagen tog han en promenad genom slottet för att se om han kunde träffa på Lukas. Han hade blivit mäkta imponerad av Lukas animagus form. Lukas hade förklarat att det som hände hans föräldrar gjorde att han blixtrade till och var plötsligt fullständigt klar och kunde hantera sin animagusförvandling utan problem. Fredrik hade stått ute på slottsgården när Lukas flera kvällar efter uppvisningen var ute och flög. Plötsligt kom han att tänka på att när Lukas hade fått träna på sina animagus förvandlingar hade Harry varit med. Kunde det innebära att…

Han stannade till mitt i en trappa när han kom på den tanken, Harry kunde också vara en animagus fast han inte hade visat det. Varför hade han inte kommit på det tidigare? Han bestämde sig för att han måste försöka ta reda på om det var så. Han fortsatte sin promenad och gick ut genom portarna för att ta en nypa frisk luft. Han gick en sväng runt slottsområdet och kände de svala vindarna mot ansiktet. Det märktes att det var ett tag kvar innan det skulle bli äkta vår, av luften att döma insåg han att det skulle bli regn under natten. Han stannade till när han hörde röster bakom ett hörn och sträckte sig efter sin stav först men hejdade rörelsen när han kände igen rösterna. Han gick runt hörnet för att prata med dem han trodde stod där men blev förvånad över vad han såg. Lukas och Draco stod där tillsammans med några andra ur Slytherin och i sina händer hade de varsin pipa.

"Vad gör ni!" sade han nästan chockat.

"Nämen hej Fredrik, är du ute och går." sade Lukas

"Ja, och ni står här och smygröker." sade han med en nick mot deras pipor som det bolmade grå rök från.

"Ja, vill du ha?" frågade Lukas.

Fredrik kunde inte tro att det var sant. Han trodde inte att Lukas skulle ha börjat röka.

"Nej tack. Vet du inte hur farligt det är!" sade han.

"Faktiskt så bryr jag mig inte, det finns så mycket annat som är skadligt. Man kan dödas bara sådär, så lite rök gör mig inget." sade Lukas och tog ett bloss på sin pipa.

Fredrik såg runt på de andra som stod där.

"Är det säkert att du inte vill ha? Jag sa så också i början men efter att ha provat några gånger hade Draco övertygat mig, det var inte så hemskt." sade Lukas med ett leende och räckte pipan mot Fredrik.

"Nej att det kanske skulle vara gott, vilket det inte är, uppväger inte de skadliga effekterna." sade han och backade ett steg.

"Du har väl inte ens varit i närheten av en pipa förut?" sade en lång och smal pojke.

"Jo det har jag. Vi fick alla prova en gång under en träning för något år sedan för att vi skulle ha prövat på det. Det var en del i vår utbildning om hur kroppen påverkas av olika saker. Rökning skulle sänka min prestation i quidditch." sade han argt.

"Men då ska du ta lite så att inte Gryffindor vinner för fjärde året." sade Draco på skämt av hans röst att döma.

Fredrik stirrade på honom.

"Nej, det är ju ditt val, vi ska inte tvinga dig. Du vet väl att det finns folk från Gryffindor som röker? Han, vad heter han nu igen, Ron Weaselby brukar komma ut och göra oss sällskap ibland." sade Draco med dryg röst.

"Ja jag vet att det förekommer och det är ju ert val med men tänk på de negativa effekterna bara. Ni vet väl om att rökning är förbjudet för elever." sade han med en blick på Lukas.

"Ja, kanske det. Men vad ska du göra åt det?" frågade Draco.

Fredrik såg på honom och sedan på Lukas innan han svarade.

"Ingenting." sade han och såg med bestämd min på Draco.

"Bra, jag visste att du var en reko kille. Inte så där regelriktig som fröken Å jag är så duktig Granger. Lukas hade rätt om det han berättade om dig." sade Draco med ett litet vänligt leende.

"Visst, var bara försiktiga så att ni inte blir sedda av någon lärare." sade Fredrik innan han gick därifrån med en underlig känsla.

Han nämnde inte det han sett för någon, han visste att det förekom i alla elevhem ändå och de enda som egentligen brydde sig var försteprefekterna. Han var lite förvånad över att Draco hade sagt att Ron gjorde det men han bestämde sig för att inte bekymra sig om det just nu. Han hade helt glömt bort det han hade kommit på tidigare och frågade därför inte Harry om han var animagus när de satt i sällskapsrummet på kvällen. De pratade om helt andra saker. Hermione satt bredvid honom i soffan och de höll varandras händer.

"Ni vet väl att ni ska upp och ha patrull klockan fyra?" frågade hon Harry och Fredrik.

Harry nickade till svar.

"Och ni kommer väl ihåg att ni ska kolla över området runt slottet nu också?" fortsatte hon.

"Ja det gör vi, du behöver inte oroa dig." sade Fredrik för han mindes mycket väl de nya förhållningsreglerna som ordningsgruppen hade fått.

"Vad bra. Jag tror jag ska ta och gå upp och lägga mig. God natt." sade Hermione till dem alla och reste sig upp men innan hon gick gav hon Fredrik en puss på kinden mycket nära munnen och skuttade sedan nästan iväg mot trappan till sovsalarna.

Fredrik såg efter henne när hon försvann uppför trappan, han förstod inte varför men det kändes skönt. Han ville nästan följa efter henne uppför trappen men visste att det inte gick. Han vände på sig mot Harry och de andra istället.

"Vad var det där!" sade Neville som satt i en fåtölj på andra sidan bordet.

"Är det något på gång mellan er två?" frågade Harry med ett leende.

"Jag vet inte det. Det där var ju bara en god natt puss, inget annat. Vi är bara vänner, det hoppas jag att ni förstår." sade Fredrik under tiden som han kände att rodnaden i ansiktet blev större. Han var glad att Ron inte var i rummet.


	11. En rolig och två tråkiga nyheter

**Del 11 – En rolig och två tråkiga nyheter**

Det varmt rosa ljuset i Kaféet gjorde att stämningen var på topp bland alla gäster. Det märktes att det bara var par eller blivande par som var där. Fredrik satt och såg på Hermiones ögon som glänste av lamporna som lös upp lokalen. De hade för ett tag sedan avslutat sitt te och satt nu bara och småpratade. Ungefär som de brukade göra i sällskapsrummet men idag var det mer speciellt. De hade spenderat en underbar dag i Hogsmeade innan alla hade försvunnit iväg på olika ärenden. Ron hade gått iväg med Dean och Seamus medan Harry gick iväg med Ginny och plötsligt hade bara han och Hermione stått kvar. Han hade frågat om hon ville ta en fika och hon hade svarat att hon gärna gjorde det. Nu i efterhand kom Fredrik på att Harry hade gått iväg med ett lurigt leende. Han fann inget fel med att ta en fika med Hermione, han brydde sig inte om vad de andra i sovsalen skulle tänka. De hade redan dem senaste dagarna pratat om ifall han och Hermione hade något ihop. Det hade de inte vad han själv visste, inte än. De höll nu i varandras händer, Hermione såg så vacker och glad ut. Hon hade faktiskt blivit riktigt glad när han frågade om hon ville ta en fika. Fredrik råkade slå en blick genom fönstret och fick se Lukas, Draco och de andra från Slytherin gå förbi. Ingen av dem hade sett honom och Hermione tillsammans ännu. Det var en sak han var glad för, när Draco hade fått reda på att Harry och Ginny umgicks mer privat hade han gjort något roligt av det. Han var rädd att de skulle göra samma sak med honom. Han pustade nästan ut när de hade försvunnit längs gatan. Han vände tillbaka blicken mot Hermione igen som hade skakat på hans hand.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon.

"Åh, inget särskilt. Jag tyckte jag såg något intressant utanför fönstret men det var bara Draco. Så jag ser något mycket vackrare här inne." Sade han med ett leende.

"Men så du säger Fredrik." Sade hon och fnittrade till.

De satt och såg på varandra ett tag innan Hermione drog lite med sitt pekfinger längs duken på bordet.

"Jo Fredrik, vi kommer ju överens bra och så och det är så att… jag vet inte hur det är med dig men jag tycker om dig." Sade hon och såg på honom samtidigt som hon nu drog med fingret över hans hand.

"Jag tycker om dig också, Hermione. Vi kommer överens väldigt bra och…" han kom inte riktigt på vad han ville säga.

"Ja jag vet inte men vi passar ihop, tycker jag." Sade han tillslut, det var inte vad han tänkt sig men det fick duga men han tyckte det lät barnsligt.

"Det tycker jag med Fredrik." Sade Hermione och sken upp ännu mer än hon gjort hittills under dagen.

"Tycker du? Jag menar…" började han för han trodde inte att Hermione skulle bli så glad över vad han sade.

"Jag vet att det inte kommer att fungera efter skolans slut när du åker hem till Sverige igen men vi kan ju vara det nu." Sade hon och log.

Han var tvungen att tänka efter, menade hon verkligen det hon sade.

"Menar du det jag tror?" frågade han.

"Ja, om du vill det så." Svarade Hermione med ett litet fniss.

"Men tror du att det är okej?" frågade han.

"Varför skulle det inte vara okej, vi bestämmer själva. Och jag tror att nästan alla i Gryffindor har sett att vi umgåtts mycket de senaste veckorna." Sade hon och lutade sig lite framåt.

"Då säger vi det." svarade han och lutade sig mot henne så att deras läppar möttes.

De lutade sig bakåt igen och såg ömt på varandra.

"Ska vi gå ut och ge alla en bekräftelse?" frågade han med en nick mot dörren.

"Javisst." Svarade Hermione med sitt varma leende.

De reste på sig och gick mot dörren. När de kom ut den friska vårliga luften kändes det perfekt. De gick några meter längs gatan innan Fredrik stannade och tog Hermiones andra hand och såg henne djupt i ögonen. Sedan närmade dem sig varandras ansikten. Det enda Fredrik hörde den närmaste minuten var någon som busvisslade i närheten.

En kvart senare mötte de Lukas som var på väg tillbaka mot slottet.

"Ni vet om att hela gatan stod och stirrade på er när ni kysstes förut, eller hur?" frågade han med ett illa dolt leende mot Fredrik.

"Ja, det var meningen." Svarade Fredrik.

"Alla i Gryffindor borde ha räknat ut det ändå, vi har umgåtts mycket och ganska nära under de senaste veckorna så de kan inte ha missat det. Vi gjorde det för att få slut på gissningarna." Sade Hermione.

"Okej, då förstår jag. Men jag kan inte tro att du skulle få en flickvän Fredrik. Det som vi pratade så mycket om för något år sen och skrattade åt." Sade Lukas.

"Jag vet, men någon gång måste man väl växa upp." Svarade han och log.

"Jag är glad för din skull, ni passar faktiskt ihop" sade Lukas vidare och log mot Hermione som log tillbaka.

Fredrik såg sedan hur Lukas stoppade ner något i en av sina fickor och såg en pipa sticka upp er den mycket synligt. Han tog några steg för att inte Hermione skulle se det.

"Ska ni tillbaka till slottet nu?" kom Lukas och frågade.

"Jo, vi har inte så mycket mer att göra här idag." Sade Fredrik och såg på Hermione.

"Ska vi göra sällskap?" frågade Lukas.

"Javisst." Svarade Fredrik och gav Hermione en puss innan de började gå.

De närmaste dagarna pratades det mycket om Fredrik och Hermione. Även att de flesta i Gryffindor nästan hade räknat ut det så var det vad alla pratade om. Fredrik märkte att Draco inte gjorde något komiskt av att han och Hermione var ihop, hans farhågor var felaktiga. Även att det märktes att alla pratade om dem så brydde dem sig inte. Han och Hermione kramades öppet och höll ofta varandra i hand när de gick någonstans. Fredrik kände det som att sommaren kommit tidigt, det kändes som att solen sken varje dag. Han förstod äntligen vad riktiga vårkänslor innebar. När han och Hermione kom in i trolldryckskonstklassrummet hand i hand fick han en underlig men road blick av professor Snape.

"Ja nu när vårkänslorna spelar oss alla ett spratt så börjar det närma sig slutet på ert projekt." Sade Snape med en ryckning i mungipan.

Alla i salen vände sig om för att ge Fredrik och Hermione en road blick.

"Om två veckor ska ni ha lämnat in ert arbete, av era förhandsrapporter ser det lovande ut. Jag skulle vilja påstå att ni har goda möjligheter att bli den bästa årskull jag haft på länge. Kanske den bästa sedan jag själv gick här." Sade Snape vidare med ett stort leende på läpparna.

Fredrik tyckte att dagarna gick fort nu, han hade alltid något att göra men ändå tyckte han att det var en underbar tid just nu. Förutom studierna, träningen och patrullerna hann han med mycket tid tillsammans med Hermione. Det var först på en morgon några dagar senare som hans humör sjönk. När han kom in i stora salen för frukost kände han att stämningen var helt annorlunda än kvällen innan. Han såg upp i taket och märkte att det hängde ett långt svart band mellan ljuskronorna. De satte sig ner vid bordet och såg upp mot honnörsbordet. Dumbledore var klädd i en svart klädnad, övriga lärare hade ett svart band runt sina högerarmar och alla hade ett nedstämt uttryck. Fredrik såg sig om i salen, han märkte att Harry inte satt vid bordet. Han hade varit borta när de gick upp och Fredrik hade tänkt att han hade gått tidigare. Dumbledore reste sig upp och det låga mumlande ljudet som fyllt salen försvann omedelbart. Dumbledore såg ut över salen och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag har en mycket tråkig nyhet att berätta." Sade han med en suck.

"I natt påträffades vår kära skogsvaktare och lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, Rubeus Hagrid, mördad." Sade han med en röst som tydligt visade hans sorg. Nästan en chockad stämning rådde i salen direkt efter att han sagt det. Ingen verkade kunna tro att det var sant.

"De senaste två veckorna har han varit försvunnen efter ett överfall av dödsätare. Han hittades torterad till döds, hans kropp var ordentligt misshandlad, antagligen för att dödsätarna ville få tag i uppgifter som han inte gav dem."

Fredrik började känna sig illamående av det han hörde och han var inte ensam. Det var någon som sprang ut genom dörrarna till stora salen och man hörde snart välbekanta ljud från hallen utanför.

"På grund av detta kommer hela dagen att gå lugnt till. Jag ber er att respektera detta." Sade Dumbledore innan han satte sig ner.

Nästan alla i salen satt tysta, några såg rent förtvivlade ut. Fredrik såg mot Slytherins bord och såg att Lukas såg chockad ut. Han mindes att Lukas läste skötsel och vård av magiska djur och hade sagt något om att Hagrid var en bra lärare. Det här var antagligen ett tungt slag för alla som tyckte om honom. Han själv satt mest och tänkte på det dödsätarna gjort, det lät för overkligt, ingen kunde vara så grym som det verkade att dem hade varit.

Hela skolan gick i ett dystert tillstånd hela dagen, de enda som inte verkade bry sig så mycket var några Slytherinelever, han såg inte Lukas gå i närheten av dem under dagen. I entréhallen hade det ställts upp ett bord med en bild på Hagrid. Runt bilden stod två stora ljus samt en vas med blommor och framför bilden låg en bok där den som ville kunde skriva ner sina tankar. Ibland var det faktiskt kö till boken. Han såg att Lukas stod och skrev efter middagen på kvällen.

När de kom till sällskapsrummet på kvällen var det en mycket nedslagen samling elever som satt där. Trots att Fredrik inte kände till Hagrid och hur han var så mycket så var han upprörd över det som hänt. Han sörjde med alla andra och förstod hur de måste känna nu. Harry hade återkommit och han verkade ha tagit det som hänt extra hårt. Under kvällen satt nästan alla elever och pratade lågmält om det som hänt. Fredrik förstod att Harry varit god vän med Hagrid och tyckte nu extra synd om honom. Först framåt midnatt gick Fredrik och Hermione upp till Hermiones sovrum för att sova. När de precis kommit uppför trappan hörde de ett vrål från sällskapsrummet. De vände ner igen och såg Ron sitta ännu mer upprörd med ett brev i handen. Bredvid honom i soffan satt en mycket sliten brun uggla och pustade ut. Det såg ut som att den hade presterat mer än den egentligen kunde.

"Vad är det?" frågade Hermione.

Ron stirrade bara rakt fram och skakade brevet.

"Varför ska allt ont hända samtidigt!" utbrast han.

Hermione och Fredrik såg frågande på honom.

"Han fick brevet precis. Det är från hans bröder, Fred och George. De blev tydligen anfallna utanför sin butik en gång för ett tag sedan." Sade Harry med en försiktig röst.

Ron sträckte över brevet till Hermione som läste igenom det. Fredrik stod och såg på Ron som verkade vara i sansat lugn trots allt.

"Det var några som attackerade dem i Diagongränden, som tur var fanns det vakter som hjälpte dem så de blev oskadda. Men dem känner sig osäkra och har dessutom fått hotbrev och andra otrevligheter. De tror att det är dödsätare som vill skada någon i familjen för att komma åt Mr Weasley, ministern. Dem har bett honom och Ginny att ta det extra lugnt." Sade Harry vidare.

"Vad hemskt!" sade Hermione medan hon räckte tillbaka brevet.

"Det är inte det enda, dem har inte lyckats få kontakt med Charlie på ett tag. De befarar det värsta." Sade Harry.

Hermione drog efter andan, Fredrik visste inte vem Charlie var men antog att det var en av Rons äldre bröder. Han stod bara och såg på Ron igen, han förstod inte att han verkade vara så pass lugn. Om han själv skulle ha fått ett liknande brev precis efter informationen om att någon man kände var död skulle han ha brutit ihop totalt. Ron satt bara och stirrade rakt fram och andades tungt.


	12. Drömlotteriet

**Del 12 – Drömlotteriet**

De närmsta veckorna passerade i ett speciellt lugn. Alla tog det lugnt och ägnade sig mest åt sina studier. Det enda man bekymrade sig om kriget som pågick för Ministeriet var att man höll sig uppdaterad genom tidningarna. Många verkade istället stressa upp sig inför de kommande examenstesten, Fredrik oroade sig inte så mycket för dem än även om han också gick och tänkte på dem. Han oroade sig mer för Quidditchligan. Det började närma sig slutet på den nu, Hufflepuff hade förlorat mot Slytherin i matchen som inte betydde något och Ravenclaw hade sedan vunnit med 100 poäng mot Slytherin i deras sista match. Om några veckor var det dags för Gryffindors match mot Hufflepuff och de var tvungna att vinna den med 220 poäng eller mer, annars skulle de inte vinna ligan. De flesta var säkra på att det segerrika laget från Gryffindor skulle vinna, även Fredrik kände ett visst hopp men tog inte ut det i förskott. Han satt i biblioteket och drömde om att tillsammans med de andra i laget ännu en gång få lyfta bucklan innan han skulle återvända till Sverige. Han tänkte också på det som Dumbledore hade bestämt om den sista matchen, det skulle bli en speciell match.

"Hittar du något mer?" frågade Neville plötsligt.

Han såg upp från boken och ruskade på huvudet, han hade vandrat iväg någon helt annanstans med tanken när han tänkte på Quidditch.

"Nej, inte mycket. Vi kanske ska nöja oss med det här." svarade han.

"Jo, jag har inget emot det." sade Neville.

"Perfekt"

Han reste på sig och gick tillbaka med boken om svartkonster som han använt. Han och Neville hade båda haft en ledig eftermiddag och studerat på egen hand i biblioteket. Eller Neville hade kommit fram till Fredrik och frågat om han kunde hjälpa honom med en uppgift när han satt i biblioteket och studerade. Eftersom han ändå höll på med samma uppgift hade han inget emot det. Han hade börjat spendera mycket tid i biblioteket, han fann att han kunde studera mycket bra där.

De gick mot Gryffindortornet för att vänta på middagen. När de kom in märkte de att många redan hade kommit tillbaka efter sina lektioner och sällskapsrummet var ganska fullt. Neville försvann snabbt upp till sovsalen för att lämna böckerna medan Fredrik själv stannade för att kolla om det kommit några nya anslag på anslagstavlan. Han märkte att Harry, Ron och Hermione satt runt ett bord och diskuterade något. Han hittade inga nya anslag och vände för att gå upp med sina anteckningar från biblioteket. På vägen hörde han lite av vad Ron och de andra pratade om.

"Nej Ron, du får inte låna den och inte kartan heller. Du ska inte ge dig iväg på egen hand." hörde han Harry säga.

Han hade ingen aning om vad de pratade om men de senaste veckorna hade Ron velat låna något av Harry. En gång hade han hört något om en mantel och hur Harry inte ville låna ut den för att Ron bara skulle försvinna ut från slottet. Ända sedan Ron fick beskedet om hans bror Charlie, han hade fått bekräftat att det var en av Rons bröder, hade alla haft ett extra öga på Ron och Ginny. Ginny verkade ha tagit det hela ganska lugnt medan Ron faktiskt varit på väg ut från slottet en gång. Sedan dess hade säkerheten kring dem höjts.

Fredrik såg hur Hermione gav honom en blick och han log tillbaka innan han fortsatte upp till sovsalen. Han kom ofrivilligt att tänka på hur Ron hade burit sig åt de senaste veckorna. Efter att han ständigt börjat bli bevakad hade han börjat bry sig om Fredrik och Hermione istället. Ibland stannade han medvetet kvar i sällskapsrummet för att se till att han och Hermione inte gick till samma sovsal. De brukade skratta åt honom men de förstod båda varför Ron gjorde som han gjorde. Trots att han sade att han inte brydde sig om att Hermione var ihop med Fredrik nu så syntes det tydligt att han gjorde lite småsaker för att sätta käppar i hjulet för dem. Det hade upphört efter två veckor när han antagligen märkte att det inte gjorde någon skillnad men Hermione och Fredrik hade roligt åt det än.

Efter middagen gick Fredrik och lade sig tidigt för att vara pigg under sitt vaktpass under natten. Han väcktes lite före tre och hann precis se ryggen på husalfen som väckt honom när den skyndade ut genom dörren. Han klädde på sig och tog sig ner till entréhallen.

"God natt." sade Lukas till honom när han kom dit.

"God morgon" svarade han och log.

Han gick numera sina patruller med olika personer. Alla hade börjat få varierade patrullkamrater. Prefekterna hade bestämt att det skulle vara så i fortsättningen. Fredrik hade inget emot det. Harry hade ändå inte tid med ordningsgruppens patruller längre, han hade tydligen andra uppgifter som var viktigare. Fredrik såg honom ofta försvinna iväg med McGonagall eller Dumbledore. Lukas och han påbörjade efter att ha löst av de som gått före dem sin runda genom slottet.

"Hur går det för dig med studierna?" frågade Fredrik.

"Jo tack bra, jag tror faktiskt att jag kommer lyckas klara av det. Ett tag var jag lite tveksam till några ämnen." svarade Lukas.

"Jo, det var jag med men det känns helt okej nu men det blir säkert värre när proven kommer." sade Fredrik och tittade in i en liten kort gång utan att hitta något underligt.

"Hur går det med patrullerna numera, kommer de andra från Slytherin överens med dem från de andra elevhemmen?" frågade han vidare.

"Nja sådär. Med vissa verkar de komma överens bra." svarade Lukas.

"Jag gick en natt med Draco, vi pratade en hel del. Han verkar tycka att jag hamnat i fel elevhem. Det finns inte så många fler som är med i gruppen från Slytherin eller hur?" sade han.

"Nej, det är en till utöver Linn." sade Lukas med ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet.

"Linn? Vem är det?" frågade Fredrik intresserat.

"Åh, det är ingen särskild. En sjätteårselev bara." svarade Lukas snabbt och ökade på sina steg en aning.

"Vänta lite nu, var det henne du dansade så mycket med på konserten?" frågade Fredrik och stannade.

Lukas stannade han med men såg åt ett annat håll när han svarade.

"Det kanske det var ja."

"Så kan det vara något som är på gång?" frågade Fredrik.

Lukas vände sig mot honom.

"Kanske." sade han och log.

"Men vi vet båda att det inte kommer att fungera när jag åker hem till Sverige." fortsatte han.

Fredrik log, han förstod precis hur det låg till.

"Där ser man." sade han bara och gick framåt och gav Lukas en dunk i ryggen.

"Äsch." sade Lukas med en axelryckning.

De fortsatte att gå omkring en stund innan de kom till en ganska smal och mörk korridor där Fredrik gick först. Det var en dunkel känsla i korridoren, spindelnäten hjälpte till, och det kändes som att det var något fel med den. Plötsligt hörde han Lukas ropa.

"Se upp, du har något som hänger över dig."

Han reagerade utan att tänka och sköt iväg en besvärjelse uppåt utan att titta och såg sedan lätt skakande uppåt men såg inget annat än det grå taket i ljuset från sin stav.

"April, April." hörde han Lukas skrattandes säga.

Han vände sig om och såg på Lukas som stod och skrattade någon meter bort.

"Ja just det, det är ju första april idag." sade han.

"Du skulle sett hur du hoppade till!" skrattade Lukas.

"Mycket roligt, det kunde ha varit allvarligt." sade han men kände att han själv knappt kunde hålla sig för skratt.

De fortsatte en bit och kom ut i en större korridor där det var ljusare.

"Det var goda tider när vi gick och lurade alla på skolan i Sverige, eller hur?" sade Lukas.

Fredrik nickade till svar men stannade plötsligt till och vände sig mot Lukas.

"Kommer du ihåg det vi gjorde det sista året på grundutbildningen i Sverige?" sade han

"Javisst, precis alla blev grundlurade. Det glömmer jag aldrig." svarade Lukas men verkade komma på en tanke för han tittade plötsligt underligt på Fredrik.

"Tänker du på samma sak som jag?" frågade Fredrik.

"Jag tror det, om du tänker på det jag tror att du gör." svarade Lukas med ett leende

"Vi fick chansen att studera två år här på Hogwarts. Jag tycker vi ska ge Hogwarts något att minnas oss för."

Lukas sken upp.

"Det är ju en lysande idé min käre Ferner." sade han som hämtat från en känd bok.

"Vi kör samma som då?" frågade Fredrik.

Lukas nickade gillande.

"Det här kommer bli en första april Hogwarts sent ska glömma." sade Fredrik och de flinade lätt båda två medan de satte igång med sin plan.

-

När de första eleverna kom in i stora salen för frukost verkade alla vara på ett strålande humör. Neville kom och satte sig bredvid Fredrik som precis höll på med sin frukost.

"Vad tror du om kvällen, tror du att du vinner något?" frågade Neville med spänd röst.

Fredrik såg först oförstående på honom.

"Du vet tävlingen som skulle avgöras idag." sade Neville förklarande.

"Ja den ja, jag har inte tänkt så mycket på den. Jag menar alla elever har ju en lott så chansen är inte så stor." svarade han när han förstod att Neville pratade om den tävling och lotteri som arrangerats och skulle avgöras under kvällen. Inom sig log han, det hade fungerat.

"Kanske, men man har ju ändå chansen, fast jag tror inte jag ställer upp på att leta föremål" sade Neville.

"Nja, det är ju faktiskt ganska många som har chansen så jag tar det lugnt. Jag tänker inte på det förrän jag har vunnit, om jag skulle göra det." svarade Fredrik och åt vidare på sin gröt.

"Ja jag ser i alla fall fram mot dragningen ikväll, jag har gjort det ända sen jag läste lappen på anslagstavlan. Det är kul, men lite barnsligt kanske, med såna här saker" sade Neville medan han sträckte sig efter en smörgås.

Fler och fler elever fyllde på borden för att äta sin frukost och Fredrik märkte att alla pratade om en sak, lotteridragningen som skulle hållas på kvällen. Han suckade, han visste att han inte skulle vinna. Ett stort dovt ljud av vingslag gjorde att alla såg upp för att se om de fick någon post. Närmare tusen ugglor svävade in i salen och alla i salen verkade få post idag, även Fredrik fick ett. Han stoppade snabbt ner det i sin ficka, han ville inte att någon annan skulle se vad som stod i brevet. Alla verkade göra samma sak med breven de fick. Han hann få en blick på Nevilles kuvert.

"Öppna och läs det här när ingen annan kan se vad som står. Brevet innehåller information som kan hjälpa dig att bli en vinnare i kvällens lottdragning och tävling."

Det var tydligen från dem som anordnat den tävling som skulle avgöras under kvällen. Han själv hade fått ett liknande brev. Det stod samma på framsidan i alla fall. Under hela dagen verkade alla elever gå omkring och gå de mest underliga vägar till lektionerna, han antog att det var för att de letade efter ledtrådar. Han struntade totalt i det, han fann det löjligt och han brydde sig inte om han eventuellt skulle vinna. På väg ner från Talmagilektionen för att äta lunch hittade han Mark Evans och hans kompisar som stod och rotade i en gammal rustning medan en av dem höll vakt så att inte Filch kom. Han log precis som han gjort på morgonen.

När det var dags för middag verkade många ha hittat olika ledtrådar eller hjälpmedel till tävlingen för alla satt med mystiska leenden. Allteftersom eleverna hade ätit färdigt middagen samlades de ute i entréhallen där själva dragningen skulle ske. Fredrik hade inte sett så många där innan, det var verkligen fullt. Alla pratade exalterat om dragningen och den tävling som skulle ske. Många stod med något dolt innanför sina klädnader, antagligen något som de skulle ha till tävlingen.

"Oj, tror alla att de ska ha en chans att vinna?" frågade Dean som precis kom och gjorde Hermione och Fredrik sällskap.

"Tydligen, men jag är mest här för att se vad dem som vinner får. Jag är övertygad om att jag inte vinner." svarade Fredrik med en ointresserad min.

Efter en stund tystnade alla, de såg ingen men någon hade bett om tystnad. Alla stod spända.

"Nu kommer vi att dra två nummer som vi vill be ska komma fram till skrubben vid trappan. Kolla noga på era lotter." sade en magiskt förstärkt röst.

Alla drog nästan samtidigt fram sina lotter. På en svart tavla som var uppsatt började siffror blandas runt i två rader och stannade sedan så att två nummer bildades. Alla kontrollerade ivrigt sina lotter men suckade missnöjt när de insåg att det inte var deras lottnummer.

"Men Fredrik det är ju ditt nummer!" utbrast Hermione som med ena armen om hans axlar hade sett hans lott.

"Va" sade han förvånat och kontrollerade sin lott och det stämde, ett av numren som stod på tavlan var det som stod på hans lott.

"Vad roligt för dig!" sade Hermione och gav honom en kyss innan hon puffade honom i ryggen för att han skulle gå fram.

Han gick fram och fick några avundsjuka blickar, han märkte att det var någon mer på väg fram. Han försvann in genom en öppen dörr och väntade i det lilla rummet innanför. Utanför hörde han hur rösten bad alla att vara beredda med sina ledtrådar de hade hittat och gjort till tävlingen. Det hördes ett rasslande när alla plockade fram det som de hade dolt i sina klädnader. Han log för sig själv. Plötsligt kom nästa person in i rummet, det var Lukas. De log och gav varandra en nick.

"Om jag kan be alla att titta på tavlan." hördes den magiska rösten säga.

De tittade ut och såg alla rikta sina blickar mot den svarta tavlan som nu var tom men något började skimra på den. Plötsligt framträdde ord.

"April, April!!!!"

De hörde hur någon utropade " VA!"

De sprang skrattandes ut från det lilla rummet där de stått. Alla stod med förvånade miner och stirrade på tavlan. De märkte att alla nu vände blicken mot dem.

"Vi har bara en sak att säga er. Ni är grundlurade!" sade dem i kör till alla skolans elever.

"Var det ni som har gjort det här?" frågade en pojke från Hufflepuff pafft.

"Javisst. Vi tänkte att vi skulle lura er på första april och jag måste säga att jag är imponerad över att alla gick in för sina uppgifter så allvarligt!" sade Fredrik medan han skrattade.

"Men tävlingen och allt." sade samma pojke helt ställd.

"Vi satte upp lapparna om tävlingen inatt och lade en förtrollning på dem så alla som läste lappen skulle tro att de läst den för flera veckor sedan." sade Lukas.

"Och ingen anade något eller listade ut det. Husalferna hjälpte oss med att se till att alla hade en lott vid sina sängar. Vi måste säga att ni är lättlurade men ni arbetade väl för att vinna. Ni jobbade bra." sade Fredrik

De hörde hur någon började skratta i samlingen av elever och det spridde sig snabbt så snart stod hela skolan och skrattade. De stod och njöt av att de lyckats med sin plan, de hade totalt lurat hela skolan. Resten av kvällen var det många som ville prata med dem om deras aprilskämt. Hermione var imponerad av vad de hade gjort, hon menade att det krävdes stark magi för att göra det de hade gjort. När han lade sig långt senare tänkte han tillbaka på det lyckade skämtet och vad alla hade sagt. Han kände sig stärkt av vad de hade gjort och var nu övertygad om att resten av tiden på Hogwarts skulle gå bra.


	13. Något Underligt pågår

**Del 13 – Något underligt pågår**

När Fredrik kom in i stora salen på lördagen fick han några långa blickar på sig. Det var många som fortfarande inte kunde släppa att de blivit lurade som de blev. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och tog en smörgås och ett glas juice. Han kände sig trött och sträckte sig även efter kaffekannan. Precis när han fyllt en kopp märkte han att dem som satt runt honom satt och noggrant läste tidningen. Ingen verkade ha lagt märke till att han satt sig ner.

"Är det något som har hänt?" frågade han medan han tog en klunk kaffe.

Harry såg upp och ryckte nästan till av att se Fredrik sitta bredvid honom. Fredrik ryckte nästan till själv när han såg Harrys ansikte. Harry såg trött och sliten ut och han hade stora mörka ringar under ögonen. Kunde han ha börjat må dåligt av stressen inför examensproven? Fredrik beslöt sig för att inte fråga just nu.

"Ministeriet säger sig ha stor koll på Du vet vem nu, de tror att ett avgörande som gör att de fångar honom för gott är nära förestående." förklarade Neville som satt på andra sidan bordet med en nöjd röst.

"Men samtidigt har någon som sett in i framtiden sett att han kommer fångas i juni. De har mycket om just det i tidningen idag." sade Harry med en likgiltigt röst medan han sköt tidningen till Fredrik så han kunde läsa.

"Jag tror inte så mycket på spådomar. Inget som jag spådde fram när jag läste ämnet inträffade." sade Fredrik efter att ha läst den artikel som var uppslagen.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det är Trelawney som har gett dem förutsägelsen." sade Harry och rullade med ögonen.

"Varför tror du det?" frågade Fredrik som hade hört om spådomskonstlärarinnan.

"Läs en av de sista meningarna. Där står det att spådomen också visade att pojken som överlevde inte skulle vara det längre."

"Ja?"

"När jag läste spådomskonst så brukade hon förutse min död nästan varje lektion." svarade Harry medan Ron gav ifrån sig ett litet skratt.

"Aha, så du tyckte inte heller om det ämnet." sade Fredrik med ett leende.

"Nej verkligen inte." svarade Harry och blinkade åt honom.

"Gillade du inte det? Du som verkar vara en så ordentlig elev som gillar att läsa." sade Ron med antydan på sarkasm i rösten.

"Ja det kanske jag gör men inte ett ämne som man inte har någon nytta av." svarade han och fortsatte:

"Inget av det jag spådde fram inträffade eller kommer att inträffa. Det jag såg under vårt prov i slutet av grundutbildningen var att någon i min närhet skulle vara med och förhindra en hemsk händelse utan att jag skulle vara medveten om det förrän efteråt. Ingen jag känner har gjort något som förhindrat en hemsk händelse." svarade han och slog ut med armarna.

"Förutom du då, men det var ju tidigare. Då är det ju ingen förutsägelse, det är ju historia." sade han med ett leende till Harry som nickade lite vagt.

"Nej, det är sant. Spådomskonst är ett alldeles för flummigt och vagt ämne." sade Harry medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Och titta här, det dödsätarna har gjort de senaste dagarna står i en liten notis." sade Fredrik anklagande.

"Vad är det med det då?" frågade Ron nästan försvarande.

"Förstår du inte det? Tidningen skriver om det som läsarna vill läsa. De vill inte läsa om att så och så många har dödats. De vill läsa om att ministeriet snart har honom." sade han förklarande för Ron.

"Jamen självklart, om de bara skulle skriva om alla dödsfall och försvinnanden skulle det bli mer panik. Skriver de att de snart har honom fast blir folk lugnare. Det måste vara en medveten taktik iscensatt av ministeriet." sade Hermione med en blick på Fredrik.

Han log mot henne, han visste redan innan att hon i alla fall skulle förstå.

"Pfff" svarade Ron, skakade misstroget på huvudet och återvände till sina stekta frukostkorvar.

Efter frukosten gick Fredrik för att hämta sin kvast, de skulle ha träning under större delen av dagen. När han var på väg upp för en trappa hörde han hur någon kom springande efter honom.

"Hej Fredrik. Ska ni ha träning idag?" frågade Mark intresserat när han kom fram jämsides med honom.

"Ja, vi måste finslipa ordentligt på taktiken inför den sista matchen."

"Behöver ni verkligen det?" frågade Mark.

"Det skadar aldrig att träna mer." sade Fredrik lite trött innan han gav tjocka damen lösenordet.

"Ok. Vi ska ha duellklubb idag. Det börjar närma sig slutet på den nu." svarade Mark entusiastiskt när de kom in i sällskapsrummet.

"Går det bra för dig då?" frågade Fredrik och försökte låta intresserad.

"Sådär, jag ligger ganska bra till." svarade Mark med ett stort leende.

"Det låter bra. Lycka till idag, nu ska jag ner och träna." sade Fredrik och gick mot sovsalen för att ta sin kvast.

Mark sprang själv iväg till sin sovsal och Fredrik hörde honom snart prata med de andra där inne om dagens dueller. Han tänkte tillbaka på förra året när han hade varit med i duellklubben och det hade gått hyfsat. Nu var ingen i ordningsgruppen med eftersom de redan hade så mycket annat för sig.

Flera timmar senare satt han och pustade ut i omklädningsrummet tillsammans med de andra i laget. De hade tränat hårt på att få in en specialtaktik. Harry kom in i rummet.

"Härligt jobbat, såhär vinner vi ligan igen." sade han entusiastiskt.

Alla höll ivrigt med. Fredrik hann se att Harrys ringar runt ögonen var mindre nu när han hade tränat i några timmar men han såg fortfarande trött och sliten ut.

"Jag hoppas att ingen av er har berättat för någon om matchen. Dumbledore vill hålla det riktigt hemligt." sade Harry vidare.

Alla skakade på huvudet. Fredrik och de andra visste vad som gällde inför matchen och det speciella med den.

"Bra, tack för idag." sade Harry, nöjd med responsen och gick för att duscha.

När de sedan gick upp mot slottet igen möttes dem av Hermione och Ron som hade sett på träningen en stund. Hermione gick direkt fram till Fredrik och tog honom i hand efter en kram. Ron gick några steg bakom dem och pratade med Harry.

"Fredrik, du måste verkligen träna mer på hur du tar emot pass. Du kan inte hålla på och tappa klonken sådär!" sade Ron plötsligt med allvarlig röst.

Fredrik vände sig om.

"Vad menar du! Jag tappade väl inte klonken." svarade han med lätt irriterad röst.

"Jo, det gjorde du. Jag såg det massor av gånger…" började Ron.

"Ron, har en Nifflare kommit och tagit dina ögon?" frågade han nu lite mer irriterat.

"på en teckning några Hufflepuffelever hade ritat." fortsatte Ron och började skratta samtidigt som några av de andra gjorde det.

Han stod och stirrade på Ron ett tag innan han förstod att han bara drev med honom.

"Men Fredrik slappna av." sa Hermione och gav honom en knuff i sidan.

Han vände bara om och började gå mot slottet igen. Han skakade lätt på huvudet när han märkte att de andra skrattade igen. När de var framme vid slottet försvann nästan alla snabbt till sällskapsrummet. Precis när Fredrik skulle gå upp med sin kvast kom det två ungefär lika långa rödhåriga personer mot dem från stora salen.

"Fred, George. Vad gör ni här?" utbrast Ron.

"Vi kom för att kolla att allt var bra med dig och Ginny. Ni svarade aldrig på vårt brev." sade dem.

"Vadå inte svarade. Det fanns väl inte så mycket att svara på det och ni ville ju inte ha svar skrev ni ju." sade Ron anklagande. Ginny nickade instämmande.

"Nej det gjorde vi inte. Var fick du det ifrån?" frågade Fred, eller Fredrik antog att det var Fred han hade svårt att skilja tvillingarna från varandra.

"Jo det gjorde ni." Svarade Ron och plockade fram brevet han fått flera veckor tidigare från en ficka.

"Nej, vi skrev för att berätta om Bills förlovning och för att berätta hur det går med affärerna." sade George medan Fred tog emot brevet av Ron. Fredrik antog att Bill var ytterliggare en av Rons bröder.

"Det här är inte det brev vi skickade dig." sade Fred.

George tittade på det och sade samma sak.

"Men Errol kom med det och ni har ju skrivit under det." sade Ron och pekade på brevet.

"Vi ser det men det är inte det brev vi skickade. Vi ville informera dig om Bills bröllop så att du kunde gå och få tillåtelse att gå på det." sade Fred.

"Bills bröllop…" sade Ron förvånat.

"Ja, han ska gifta sig i pingst," svarade George

"det kommer att bli ett stort bröllop." fortsatte Fred samma mening.

"Men hur är det med Charlie?" sade Ron med en röst som visade att han ville ha klarhet i det.

"Han är hemma hos mamma och hjälper till med förberedelserna inför bröllopet." sade Fred.

"Det skrev vi i det riktiga brevet." fortsatte George.

Fredrik ryckte till och såg nästan skrämt på de två tvillingarna. Han hade kommit på en otäck tanke. Tvillingarna och Ron verkade ha kommit på samma sak för de spärrade upp ögonen.

"Vet ni vad det betyder?" frågade han dem.

Dem såg alla tre på honom.

"Ja, om det är som vi tror att dödsätare har tagit vårt brev och skickat det här istället." sade George allvarligt.

"De vet när bröllopet är." utbrast Ron.

"Kom, vi måste varna dem. Enklast blir om vi pratar med Dumbledore." sade George och alla fyra började nästan springa i riktning mot Dumbledores kontor.

Fredrik, Harry och Hermione stod kvar och såg efter dem innan de gav sig iväg mot sällskapsrummet. Fredrik hade en otäck känsla i magen av det de hade fått reda på.

När de kom in var sällskapsrummet fullsatt med elever. Några stod också runt anslagstavlan, något nytt hade tydligen kommit upp. Ett av dem var ett meddelande från McGonagall.

Överst stod det

_Sista veckan i maj kommer FUTT examen att äga rum för samtliga sjundeårselever. Med start på måndagen kommer ni att testas i de ämnen ni ska ta examen i. Exakt schema för vilka ämnen som kommer att testas när kommer senare._

Och det följdes av

_Första veckan i juni kommer GET proven för femteårseleverna att äga rum, provschema delas ut av er elevhemsföreståndare veckan innan._

"Ja då vet vi det." sade Harry och gick iväg. Han verkade inte bry sig så mycket om det.

Fredrik stod kvar och läste ett annat meddelande som var uppsatt.

_Lördag 30 maj, efter FUTT testerna, kommer den årliga examensbalen för sjundeårseleverna att äga rum. Alla sjundeårselever är hjärtligt välkomna. Yngre elever kan komma om de är bjudna som sällskap till en sjundeårselev. Sedvanliga balkläder krävs._

Han vände sig om och såg på Hermione.

"Vill du gå på bal med mig?" frågade han med ett inbjudande leende samtidigt som han bugade sig lätt.

"Men Fredrik, är det inte lite tidigt att tänka på det?" undrade hon med ett litet fniss.

"Tycker du det?" frågade han med en blinkning.

"Nej, det gör jag inte och jag går gärna på balen med dig." svarade hon och gav honom en kyss.

Han blev alldeles varm, han hade velat gå på en riktig bal länge och nu skulle han göra det med den vackraste flickan han träffat. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kände hur glad han blev av det.

När han gått upp med sin kvast till sovsalen återvände han till sällskapsrummet och han och Hermione slog sig ner i en soffa. Efter en stund kom Ron och Ginny in i rummet, mycket lugnare än vad de varit sist de såg dem.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Vi fick tag i dem. De skulle resa iväg och anordna det hela någon annanstans, men de skulle göra kråkboet så att det skulle se ut som att bröllopet var där. Aurorer kommer att vakta för att ta hand om dödsätare som kommer." svarade Ron medan han slog sig ner i fåtöljen på andra sidan bordet.

"Dumbledore trodde att dödsätarna tagit Fred och Georges brev och bytt ut det för att försöka locka ut oss från slottet så de kunde ta oss tillfånga." sade Ginny med en enkel blick mot Ron.

"Och dem lyckades nästan med en av er." sade Fredrik och såg mot Ron.

"Ja, dem gjorde det men vad skulle du själv ha gjort i samma situation?" sade Ron surt och såg åt ett annat håll men tillade.

"Men jag har alla er att tacka för att jag inte försvann från slottet och fångades av de där svinen."

Fredrik log för sig själv. Det hade varit några hektiska veckor när de hade fått order om att hålla extra koll på Ron. Ron hade inte varit glad för det men det verkade som att han nu insåg vilken tur det var att de hade bevakat honom.


	14. Den bästa födelsedagen

**Del 14 – Den bästa födelsedagen**

När Fredrik vaknade märkte han att Hermione redan var vaken, trots att han låg med ryggen åt hennes håll. Han hade precis haft en underbar dröm.

"God morgon" sade hon och gav honom en puss på kinden.

"morrn, morrn" svarade han trött medan vände på sig så att han såg henne.

"Vet du vad som händer idag?" frågade hon och lade en hand över hans bröstkorg.

"Jag somnar om så att jag kan drömma färdigt drömmen och framåt kvällen går en vi känner över till den mörka sidan." svarade han medan han stängde ögonen igen och gav ifrån sig en ljudlig gäspning, han ville verkligen inte gå upp. Han hörde hur Hermione gav ifrån sig ett skratt.

"Du frågade ju om jag visste och mina spådomskunskaper är ju begränsade." fortsatte han med ett sömnigt leende.

"Men Fredrik då." sade hon och skakade leende på huvudet.

"Din tok, Jag menar såklart din dag." fortsatte hon medan hon lutade sig över honom och gav honom en kyss.

"Grattis på födelsedagen." sade hon sedan och sträckte fram ett litet paket.

Han tog emot det lite förvånat.

"Men Hermione inte skulle du köpa något åt mig. Hur visste du att jag fyllde idag förresten?" sade han och såg på henne. Han hade inte gjort någon affär av sin födelsedag på grund av det som skulle hända senare på dagen.

"Klart att jag skulle, det är inte så mycket ändå. Och du tror väl inte att jag inte skulle veta när du fyller." svarade hon och lade sig ner igen och lade en arm om honom.

"Tack." sade han och lade själv en arm om henne och gav henne en enkel kyss.

Det kändes underbart att ligga i sängen på lördagsmorgonen i väntan på brunchen. Han kände egentligen inte för att gå ner för att äta. Han såg mot det lilla fönstret och märkte att det var en solig dag, en underbar vårdag så här i slutet av april. Han öppnade paketet och fann en stor bild på Hermione i det tillsammans med en vacker silverring. På baksidan av fotot hade hon skrivit ett litet meddelande. Han läste det tyst för sig själv, när han läst det såg han varmt på henne. Hon log bara som svar på det. Han gav henne en stor kram.

"Du vet att du alltid kommer att vara med mig även när vi skiljs åt." sade han.

"Ja men jag tänkte att du ville ha det ändå." svarade hon.

Han nickade tacksamt, han kunde inte tänka sig en bättre present. Han satte sig upp och lade presenten på nattduksbordet, ringen ville han inte förstöra under dagens händelser.

"Ska vi göra något speciellt idag?" frågade hon och drog med sin hand längs hans vänstra arm.

Han kom att tänka på det de gjorde kvällen innan och var nöjd med hur det hade utvecklats.

"Vi får väl ta brunchen först och tänka på något att göra efter det." sade han leendes över det han mindes samtidigt som han undrade om det var det som hon tänkte på.

"Måste vi gå ner och äta brunch, kan vi inte bara stanna här?" frågade hon och lät handen ligga still på hans arm.

"Du vet ju att Dumbledore har sagt att alla ska ner och äta idag." sade han och började ta sig ut ur sängen.

"Just det." suckade hon

"Ska jag vänta på dig?" frågade han medan han började byta om från sin pyjamas till sina kläder.

"Nej, gå ner du. Jag ska ta en dusch först." svarade hon och började kliva ur sängen hon med.

"Okej, vi ses snart." sade han och lämnade rummet efter att ha kysst henne en gång till.

När han kom ner i sällskapsrummet så mötte han Harry och Seamus.

"Trevlig kväll igår?" frågade Seamus med en blinkning mot Harry.

"Inget fel på den." svarade han med ett leende.

"Undrar om han visade henne sin personliga quidditchutrustning?" sade Seamus lågt till Harry och båda gav ifrån sig ett kvävt skratt.

Han gick vidare mot poträtthålet utan att bry sig om dem.

De gick ner mot stora salen där det satt ett fåtal elever och åt. De satte sig vid de andra från Quidditchlaget och började ta för sig. De märkte att fler och fler elever började komma för att äta brunch. Han såg sig omkring, han var glad att det inte var någon som uppmärksammade hans födelsedag. Men plötsligt förstod han att han inte kunde dölja det. En stor brun uggla hade flugit in och släppt ner ett stort brev vid honom, och det stod grattis på det.

"Vad är det där?" frågade Dennis som satt bredvid honom.

"Det är antagligen en present från min mamma och pappa. Det är min födelsedag." svarade han enkelt.

"Det visste jag inte men grattis." sade Harry med ett leende.

Han ryckte lite på axlarna och log tillbaka. Han kunde samtidigt inte undvika att se Harrys bekymrade och nästan härjade blick. Han såg sedan hur Harry såg mot Hufflepuffs bord och nickade mot kaptenen för deras Quidditchlag. Han förstod vad det betydde och de började resa på sig. Nästan samtidigt med Hufflepufflaget lämnade de stora salen. På vägen ut mötte han Mark Evans som var på väg för att äta.

"Hej, ska ni träna idag igen?" frågade han när han såg hela laget.

"Kanske" svarade Fredrik lite undvikande.

"Ok, om en vecka blir ni mästare igen." sade Mark övertygat innan han sprang efter sina kamrater för att få en plats vid bordet.

Fredrik log hela vägen upp till sovsalen där han lämnade paketet från sina föräldrar, tog sin kvast och gjorde dem andra sällskap ner till arenan. Där bytte de om och satt och väntade, Harry körde lite taktiksnack och satte sig sen ner själv. Seamus kom in i omklädningsrummet.

"När ska jag sätta igång?" frågade han.

"Du kan nog göra det när du vill, kommer de till musik så höjer det garanterat stämningen." sade Harry och Seamus försvann ut igen.

"Hur lång tid har det gått?" frågade Ginny.

"Trekvart kanske." svarade Fredrik efter en titt på sin klocka.

"Tror ni han har berättat för dem ännu?" undrade Dennis.

"Ja han borde ha berättat det för ett tag sedan." svarade Harry från den lite mörka plats han satt på. Den förstärkte synen Fredrik hade fått tidigare att det var något som bekymrade Harry, något som han mådde dåligt av men inte ville prata om.

Efter någon minut hörde de hur det raspade till i högtalarna ute på arenan och musik hördes snart, Seamus hade börjat. Snart hörde de också ett muller komma närmare, det lät som uppspelta röster och hundratals fötter. Plötsligt hörde de att några slog fram en sorts takt på ett par trummor.

"Ja han har berättat för dem." sade Fredrik med ett leende.

"Undrar vad de tyckte om det. Att matchen är flyttad tills idag." sade Jack Sloper.

"De förstår nog om Dumbledore förklarade lika bra som han gjorde för oss, att det är för att dödsätarna inte ska kunna planera en attack mot matchen." sade Ginny.

Snart hörde de hur läktarna började fyllas, Fredrik plockade fram sina solglasögon och satte på sig dem. Harry visade upp en av sina tummar. De hörde hur Seamus spelade musik för att alla skulle komma i form för matchen, de hörde även trummorna som nu verkade befinna sig ovanför dem. Det var någon från Gryffindor som hejade på med dem. Utanför hörde de hur publiken sjöng med i låten som spelades. Efter ett antal låtar märkte de att det var dags för entré. De gick och ställde upp sig vid dörren ut till planen när de hörde att Hufflepuffs lag ropades upp. Harry tog tag i dörren för att öppna den.

"Och sedan har vi Gryffindor som består av…" hörde de Seamus ropa ut. Harry öppnade dörren.

"Sökare Harry Potter, vaktare Isabelle Huddington, slagmän Jack Sloper och Andrew Kirke, jagare Ginny Weasley, Dennis Creevey…" de flög ut en efter en när deras namn ropades ut.

"och sist men inte minst, Fredrik Ferner."

Fredrik flög ut och märkte att jublet på läktarna ökade, han flög som de andra ett varv runt arenan innan han intog sin position. Det kändes på något sätt speciellt, det var sista gången han spelade här på Hogwarts. Han fixerade blicken på en av Hufflepuffs jagare och antog en lätt utmanande min. Madam Hooch gick ut i mittcirkeln och såg upp på de två kaptenerna. Hon tog klonken, kastade upp den och blåste igång matchen.

Det var egentligen inte fråga om Gryffindor skulle vinna, frågan var med hur mycket och om det skulle räcka till totalsegern. Efter en kvart hade Fredrik och de andra jagat fram till 100 mot 20. Sloper hade med ett enkelt slag på en dunkare fått bort Hufflepuffs sökare från kvicken efter 10 minuter och sedan dess hade den inte synts till. Trots det var det full fart på läktaren när alla hejade fram det lag de hejade på. Fredrik flög runt en av jagarna och fick ett pass från Dennis, han hann se Lukas stå på läktaren och heja på honom. I övrigt var det många som höll på Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw höll på dem så att de själva skulle vinna. Han flög mot den sista jagaren innan mål och passade till Dennis som med en vinkling med handen styrde klonken i mål. Gryffindorsupportrarna jublade medan det hördes en lätt suck från andra delar av läktaren. Det fortsatte i ungefär samma takt de närmaste femton minuterna, ställningen hade förändrats till 190 mot 40. Harry hade börjat störa jagarna för att ha något att göra under tiden han sökte efter kvicken, den hade inte synts till på länge. Fredrik kom flygande med klonken mot mål och hade en jagare framför sig. Till höger kom Ginny, han såg mot henne och höjde handen som för att passa. Han märkte att vaktaren drog sig åt hennes håll. Istället för att passa så rullande han runt med kvasten så att han hängde uppochner under jagaren. Han rullade tillbaka när han kommit förbi och hörde en pust från läktaren, han satte klonken enkelt i mål och istället steg jublet från läktaren.

"Och ingenting kan stoppa oss, för nu är vi på gång. För den går in, den åker i mål. Nu ska vi ge dem mer än dem tål." kunde han urskilja bland trumljudet och jublet som kom från Gryffindors läktare.

Det gick ytterliggare en tid när Hufflepuff gjorde ett mål samtidigt som Ginny och Fredrik gjorde varsitt. Då kom plötsligt Harry susande i full fart förbi Fredrik, han vände sig om och såg hur Harry sträckte ut handen mot något gult. Harry slöt handen och det kändes nästan som om något hade exploderat. Dånet som kom av jublet visste inga gränser, läktarna var i extas.

Det kändes underbart att stå nere på planen och ta emot bucklan som bevisade att de hade vunnit Quidditchcupen. Fredrik stod och höll i den tillsammans med Harry när Professor Flitwick plockade fram en kamera och tog ett stort foto av laget, Harrys bistra min från innan matchen var borta. Fredrik fick för sig att han inte haft ett större leende i ansiktet samtidigt som det fortfarande sjöngs på läktarna. Det var en underbar stämning runt dem, han kunde inte tänka sig att något bättre kunde ha hänt på hans födelsedag. Hufflepuff var lite nedslagna av förlusten men inga dåliga förlorare utan tackade alla i laget för en trevlig match.

Hela dagen firade Gryffindors elever segern och det märktes snart att eleverna från de andra elevhemmen drog sig till sina sällskapsrum, så de slapp höra det. De hade antagligen tröttnat på de sånger Gryffindor spred omkring sig. Efter middagen gick nästan alla samtidigt upp till tornet, de eskorterade sina hjältar och gjorde det med sång. Ingen i laget hade kunnat komma ifrån och göra något annat sedan matchen.

"Segern är vår, segern är vår, ja vi har vunnit segern är vår!" ekade det genom korridorerna.

Direkt när de kom till sällskapsrummet påbörjades festen. Någon hade beställt upp tilltugg från köket och Harry hade sett till att det fanns honungsöl och annat att dricka. Hermione kom och slängde sig om halsen på Fredrik och gav honom en stor kyss.

"Grattis, ni spelade underbart!" sade hon.

"Tack, det kändes som vi gjorde det." svarade han med ett stort leende.

"Men att ni inte sade något om att matchen var flyttad." sade hon förundrat.

"Vi fick inte för Dumbledore, inte ens till dig." svarade han.

"Men varför då?" sade hon och såg lite förnärmad ut.

"Av samma anledning som matchen flyttades, han ville inte riskera något." sade han förklarande.

De hörde hur musik började spelas. Seamus hade tagit med stereon från arenan, den påverkades inte av skyddet runt Hogwarts.

"Nu ska vi inte bekymra oss om det." sade han och ledde henne mot bordet med drickan.

"Nu ska vi fira." fortsatte han och samtidigt kom Dean fram och svepte in honom i en stor filt med Gryffindorlejonet på. Alla i laget hade fått varsin.

Det utbringades några skålar under kvällen och Fredrik hade fullt upp med att prata med alla. Även personer som aldrig hade pratat med honom kom fram nu. Mark var en av dem som var på honom mest, hade det inte varit den här kvällen hade han varit irriterad på det för länge sedan. Sent på kvällen var stämningen ännu bättre än den varit under hela dagen, Fredrik satt i en soffa och pratade med två femteårsflickor som aldrig hade varit i närheten av honom tidigare.

"Fredrik kom, vi ska sjunga!" kom Ron och sade glatt till honom.

"Sjunga?" frågade han förvånat.

"Ja, kom nu!" sade Ron och drog upp honom och fram till trappan till sovsalarna.

Där tog Ron ton i en välkänd sång och Fredrik hängde snart på. Han visste inte varför men han fann det riktigt roligt att stå och sjunga inför alla andra. Samtidigt började han känna sig lite snurrig i huvudet. När de avslutat sången så ropade alla andra på dem:

"Mer!"

Ingen av dem sjöng mer just då men lite senare under kvällen förekom det. En gång stod hela laget och sjöng mitt på golvet till allas stora glädje, även om det inte var de vackraste rösterna. Fredrik och Harry stämde upp till en riktig mugglarklassiker som spelades, det uppskattades mer än det som kom från stereon. Efter det kom Hermione med en idé.

"Jag tycker vi utbringar ett fyrfaldigt leve för Fredrik som var en viktig del i segern och som fyller år idag." sade hon och log lite mystiskt mot honom.

Det kom många medhållande röster och Harry, Ron och Neville lyfte upp honom så att han kom upp en bit över alla andra.

"Ja må han leva…" började alla sjunga medan han såg mot Hermione som bara vinkade lite. Sången avslutades med:

"Hipp, hipp, Hurra, hurra, hurra, hurra!"

"Tack ska ni ha, Skål" sade Fredrik och höjde sin flaska.

"Skål!" svarade alla och höjde sina drycker.

Han sänktes ner igen och gick genom massan av elever fram till Hermione.

"Vad var det där bra för?" frågade han.

"Jag tänkte att det passade fint. Jag tycker att en hjälte som du ska firas och inte smyga med sin födelsedag." sade hon.

Han svarade inte på det utan gav henne bara en kyss. I ögonvrån såg han Mark stå och stirra på dem, han blinkade bara mot honom vilket fick Mark att rodna lätt, antagligen för att han stirrat. Han log lätt innan han koncentrerade sig på Hermione helt och hållet.

När klockan var runt midnatt hade fortfarande ingen gått och lagt sig och ljudnivån var hög, trots det kom ingen och sade till dem att lugna sig. McGonagall var antagligen för glad för segern för att vilja störa dem. Segern det här året betydde mer än förra året för många. Fredrik kände sig på topp under kvällen och var helt övertygad om att han inte haft en bättre födelsedag.


	15. Stressen gör sig påmind

**Del 15 – Stressen gör sig påmind**

Övergången från april till maj passerade och det började närma sig mitten av månaden redan. Det innebar att examensproven närmade sig. Fredrik började känna sig spänd och orolig inför dem nu, han kände pressen. Nu när det inte längre var quidditchträning så kunde han inte koppla bort tankarna på proven när han spelade. Han kunde inte ens sluta tänka på allt han måste kunna om några veckor under de nattliga patrullerna. Inte ens det faktum att det mörka märket synts till en bit från slottet kunde göra att han slutade tänka på allt han repeterade.

Han gick in genom dörren till klassrummet och slog sig ner vid Lukas. Han såg sig om i rummet och märkte att Harry inte var där, han var tydligen fortfarande i sjukhusflygeln. Han hade varit uppe och hälsat på Harry dagen innan och då verkade han må bättre. Harry hade blivit dålig en dag och bara legat på golvet och skakat. Madam Pomfrey sade att det var en blandning av stress och dålig sömn. Han behövde bara vila upp sig och äta något stärkande några dagar och under den tiden fick Harry vara i sjukhusflygeln.

"Såg du något i natt?" frågade Lukas.

"Nej, det hände ingenting. Jag tror att det var en engångsföreteelse det där märket precis utanför området." svarade han med en förhoppningsfull röst.

"Vi får hoppas det." sade Lukas en aning misstroget och fortsatte efter en tung suck:

"Jag tycker inte om det senaste jag har hört, det känns som att vad som helst kan hända."

"Hur är det, mår du inte bra?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte, det känns bara så konstigt. Ibland vaknar jag och det känns som att det är något jag tänkt på, något viktigt, men kan inte komma på vad det är. Det känns som jag ska minnas att jag gjort något men jag kommer aldrig på det. Det känns obehagligt." svarade Lukas och såg sig nästan lite förvirrat omkring.

"Vad menar du?"

"Som att jag känner till något men jag kan inte få fram minnet av vad jag känner till. Ungefär som om något hindrar just de tankarna från att komma fram. Lite som att jag vet att jag gjort något men jag har inget minne av det." sade Lukas, hans blick såg nästan ut som om den bad om hjälp.

"Jag tycker du borde gå och prata med madam Pomfrey om det där." sade Fredrik och såg lite oroligt på honom.

Lukas nickade lite kort.

"Jag gör det senare idag. Tror du att McGonagall fortfarande är borta?" sade han med en röst som tydligt sade att han var glad över att Fredrik brydde sig och därför ville han byta ämne.

"Vet inte, det återstår att se." svarade Fredrik enkelt.

"Vad tror du att hon har gjort?"

"Hon kanske har varit sjuk eller bortrest." svarade Fredrik med en axelryckning. Han ville inte berätta att han visste att McGonagall varit borta för att hon var med i en grupp mot Voldemort. Han visste inte vad hon gjorde där men Hermione hade sagt att det var därför som hon var borta.

De hörde hur någon kom in i klassrummet och de förväntade sig att det var Professor Tonks. Men det var Harry som kom in och gick fram och satte sig vid Ron. Han såg ut att må bättre, han såg rent av riktigt glad ut. Fredrik skulle precis gå och prata med honom när McGonagall kom in och ställde sig vid katedern. Han nickade istället bara som en hälsning och fick en tillbaka av Harry.

"God morgon. Jag hoppas att det har gått bra när Professor Tonks skött om er undervisning under de dagar jag varit bortrest." sade McGonagall och plockade upp en bunt papper från sitt bord.

"Var har ni varit professor." frågade Neville.

Hon vände sin blick mot honom och såg nästan arg ut.

"Det Neville, är min privatsak. Allt jag gör i mitt liv behöver ni inte veta precis som jag inte behöver veta allt ni gör i ert liv." sade hon behärskat även om hennes ansikte visade att hon inte var det.

Hon började gå runt och dela ut de papper hon tagit upp.

"Som ni vet har ni era FUTTprov om mindre än två veckor. Det här är schemat för när de olika testerna kommer att äga rum. Som ni ser kommer ni inte att få en lätt vecka så jag föreslår att ni sover ut ordentligt veckan innan. Några av testerna kan dra ut på tiden beroende av hur det går. Det har förekommit att några tagit mer än en dag." sade hon medan hon gick tillbaka till sitt bord.

"Jag ska också informera er om att alla sorters hjälpmedel av olika slag är förbjudet att använda sig av. Straffet om man fuskat på något sätt är att resultaten ogiltigförklaras och man får gå om ett år. Men jag tar för givet att ingen här kommer fuska." sade hon och andades ut en stor mängd luft genom näsborrarna och såg strängt på dem allihop.

Alla skakade på huvudena och Fredrik tyckte det var en onödig påminnelse, han skulle aldrig tänka sig att fuska.

"Vad händer om man inte klarar något prov?" frågade Dean.

"Bra fråga Thomas. Om ni skulle misslyckas med hälften eller mer av era prov så kommer ni att bli erbjudna att studera ett år till." sade McGonagall.

"Vi får gå om alltså." sade Seamus med en rynkning på näsan.

"Precis mr Finnegan. Jag kan upplysa er om att det är inte många som behövt göra det, men jag bävar inför det här året." sade hon och såg lite kort mot Neville men försökte se ut som om hon inte gjorde det.

"Den sista var väl han Marcus Flint." hörde Fredrik Ron viska till Harry och båda skrattade lite lätt.

"Var det något ni ville säga mr Weasley?" frågade McGonagall och stirrade på honom.

"Nej." svarade Ron snabbt.

"Då tycker jag du håller tyst." fortsatte McGonagall.

Ron satt helt still.

"Bra, om ingen mer har något oviktigt att prata om." sade hon och såg sig om i rummet innan hon fortsatte.

"I eftermiddag klockan tre ska ni bege er till stora salen, era lektioner avslutas tio i tre. Där ska ni fotograferas för ett examenskort, det är något som vi gör varje år. Det tas redan nu så att ni ska få ett innan ni lämnar slottet. Några av er kan snygga till er innan och försök att inte skära er när ni rakar er." hon såg menande på några i rummet.

Det blev lite intresserat mummel i rummet innan McGonagall bad om tystnad för att börja lektionen. Fredrik tänkte på de kort han sett högt uppe i slottet under en nattpatrull. Han kom genast att tänka på om han hade rakat sig på morgonen eller inte och drog med handen över kinden och kände skäggstubben.

Efter en lång förmiddag begav dem sig ner för lunch. Fredrik kände direkt när han kom in i stora salen att det var fisk på menyn. Han hade inte så mycket för fisk egentligen men dagens torsk såg riktigt god ut. Han tog en stor portion och hann ta några tuggor innan Harry kom och slog sig ner på andra sidan bordet.

"Hur står det till?" frågade han honom.

"Jo det känns mycket bättre nu. Jag ska fortsätta att ta medicinen i några dagar, så att jag återhämtar mig ordentligt." svarade Harry med ett leende medan han tog för sig av maten.

"Vad skönt, det kommer inte räknas som fusk till proven då?" frågade han.

"Nej, Pomfrey försäkrade att de inte skulle göra det, jag kommer inte att behöva ta det så länge ändå." svarade Harry enkelt innan han glupskt började äta.

Han andades ut över att Harry nu verkade må bra.

De flesta sjundeårselever satt endast en kort stund och åt innan de försvann från salen. Precis som Fredrik var de flesta uppe i sovsalarna och försökte snygga till sig inför fotograferingen. Han tog det extra försiktigt med sin rakhyvel för att inte riskera något. Efter en kort lektion i talmagi begav sig han och Hermione ner mot stora salen. När de kom dit såg de en rad med stolar stå där lärarbordet brukade stå, framför dem stod en stor kamera. En bit från kameran stod en grupp bestående av några lärare, Dumbledore och två trollkarlar till som antagligen var fotograferna. De gick fram till de andra från Gryffindor som stod och pratade längst fram i salen. Det saknades några från de andra elevhemmen så de ställde sig och väntade. När alla kommit steg Dumbledore fram.

"Då när ni alla är här kan vi börja. Jag vill även att ni som är med i ordningsgruppen stannar kvar här efteråt. Vi tar ett kort för att både ni och vi ska ha ett minne av vilka som gått här på skolan." sade han och vände sig mot gruppen av Ravenclaw elever.

"Om ni vill ta plats så börjar vi med er."

De tog plats och fotografen flyttade om dem så att det skulle se så bra ut som möjligt. Efter mycket om och men lyckades alla komma på en plats som fotografen ansåg passade.

"Det här blir det andra gruppkortet på kort tid för mig, undrar om de placerar mig längst bak igen." sade Ron.

Fredrik kom på att Ron veckan innan hade varit på sin brors bröllop och förstod att det var det han menade. Samtidigt mindes han att de aurorer som bevakat Rons familjs hem, där bröllopet egentligen skulle ha varit, hade fångat ett antal dödsätare som kommit dit. Den nyheten hade gjort alla glada och positiva och det syntes på Ravenclaweleverna som nu satt framför kameran. De sken av glädje.

"Fick du stå längst bak då alltså?" frågade han Ron.

"Ja, jag förstår inte varför." sade Ron som att han tagit illa vid sig av det han fick göra då.

"För det kan ju inte ha något med din längd att göra." sade han och rullade med ögonen.

Ron svarade inte men de andra gav ifrån sig ett skratt.

När Ravenclaw var färdiga var det dags för Gryffindor att gå fram. Ron fick fel, fotografen placerade honom på en av stolarna bredvid Lavender. Neville och Parvati hamnade också på stolarna. Hermione hamnade i mitten bakom stolarna med Fredrik och Harry till höger om sig och Dean och Seamus till vänster. De såg fotografen gå bakom kameran för att ta bilden.

"Så får jag se några stora fina leenden." sade han.

Dem såg alla hur Dumbledore tog upp ena handen till ansiktet och hade snart en helt underbart underlig grimas i ansiktet, han såg inte riktigt klok ut. De brast alla ut i ett gapskratt. Fotografen såg förvånad ut men tog en bild av dem och väntade sedan tills de hade lugnat sig. Fredrik märkte att alla nu hade stora leenden och kände sitt eget. Han kunde tänka sig att det såg perfekt ut på ett kort. Det togs några kort till innan fotografen tackade dem och Slytherin tog plats istället. När alla kort äntligen var tagna, tackade fotografen för sig och lämnade rummet. Dem som inte var med i ordningsgruppen gick dem också. Dumbledore såg allvarligt på dem som var samlade.

"Som ni vet har det mörka märket synts i områden runt om slottet." började han.

Alla nickade utan att säga något.

"Det värsta var för två nätter sedan när det syntes bara en kilometer härifrån, vilket ni som gick patrull då känner till väl." fortsatte han och några från Ravenclaw nickade instämmande.

"Jag vill att ni ska veta, att ministeriet har män avsatta som övervakar ett stort område runt slottet. Därför är det ingen fara här, vilket jag vill att ni ska meddela alla andra i era elevhem om de frågar. Alla är trygga här på Hogwarts." sade han med sin myndiga röst.

"Jag vill också att ni håller ögonen öppna, Trolldomsministern tror att det finns någon på slottet som läcker information. Rapportera allt som verkar misstänkt, jag kanske inte behöver säga det för ni brukar göra det bra." fortsatte han.

Alla drog en liten chockad suck över uppgiften att någon läckte information.

"Och sist så vill jag önska er lycka till med era FUTTprov, tar ni det bara lugnt under proven så kommer det att gå bra. Jag vet att ni kommer att ha mindre uppgifter med ordningsgruppen under veckan innan provet och inga alls under provveckan." sade han avslutande och blinkade åt dem.

Fredrik lämnade stora salen med en underlig känsla. Han funderade på varför det skulle hända en massa tråkiga saker nu i slutet igen för. Samtidigt tyckte han det var glada nyheter att de från sjätte året skulle ta hand om gruppens arbete under provveckan. Han hade känt en enorm press att behöva hinna med det samtidigt. Han gick med dem andra upp till sällskapsrummet där han och Hermione slog sig ner i en soffa tillsammans. Efter en stund kom de andra och slog sig ner i de andra sofforna bredvid.

"Vad tror ni om det att någon här inne i slottet kan vara med de onda?" frågade Dean.

"Jag tror inte att det stämmer, jag menar varför skulle någon här vilja göra det?" sade Hermione.

"Men om ministern och Dumbledore tror det så är det nog så, frågan är bara vem." sade Fredrik med en fundersam min.

"Det är det vi får ta reda på." sade Ron från sin fåtölj.

"Det har du rätt i Ron. För att gå vidare till något helt annat, vad tror ni om balen och har ni hittat någon att gå med?" frågade Dean medan han lade en arm om Lavenders axlar.

"Ja jag tror faktiskt att jag har det." svarade Fredrik och såg på Hermione som bara log tillbaka med glittrande ögon.

"Ja, det har vi nog alla förstått och samma gäller väl Harry och Ginny?" sade Dean.

"Det stämmer bra det." svarade Harry och tog Ginnys hand medan hon vilade sitt huvud i hans knä. Hon hade väntat på dem i sällskapsrummet eftersom hon hade haft ledigt på eftermiddagen.

"Du då Ron?" frågade Neville.

Ron såg upp på honom.

"Nej inte än, men jag får ta och fråga några av dem som tittar efter mig." svarade han.

"Luna är fortfarande inte bjuden av någon." sade Ginny

Ron såg nästan skrämd ut.

"Skulle jag bjuda henne menar du! Tror du jag är desperat efter att ha någon att gå med?" utbrast han nästan lite stammande.

Fredrik såg på honom och hur nervöst han rörde sig i fåtöljen, hans handrörelser avslöjade honom.

"Jag tror vi träffade en öm punkt." sade han till de andra och blinkade menande.

"Men du får nog snabba på Ron, jag har hört att Luna Lovegood är hett eftertraktad." fortsatte han med ett leende.

De andra skrattade medan Ron muttrade något och vände på sig och såg på en tavla, helt omedveten om att den gesten gav dem precis rätt information.

---

Denna historia har tidigare varit publicerad på www.rowlingfanclub.se, tyvärr brakade forumet ihop och historien försvann. Nu verkar det som att de avslutande kapitlen var skrivna i ett annat dokument. Jag har dem inte på min dator. Om någon som läst den på TSRFC har kvar de, vore jag tacksam om ni kan skicka dem till mig. Annars kommer jag att skriva om slutet, vilket jag inte vill då just slutet var så bra. Fortsättningen kan därav dröja


End file.
